


No Where Else to Go

by Starlight1395



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cancer, Happy Ending, Hunter Woojin, Hunters Seungmin and Jeongin, M/M, Mild Smut, More tags to be added, Vampire Chan, Violence, hunter Minho, past illness, vamp changbin, vamp felix, vamp hyunjin, vamp jisung, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Woojin was a hunter, and Chan was a vampire. Despite this, they managed to have fairly pleasent conversations as they fought to the death. Everyone sort of accepted that Chan was Woojin's vampire, and that Woojin was Chan's hunter. No one tried to break up that dynamic.Until the other hunters came into town. Ruthless, powerful and bloodthirsty, they kill any and every vampire they come across - even the peaceful ones.Woojin opens his door one evening to find Chan, sobbing and bleeding. To stop what could possibly be the biggest eradication of vampires in history, a vamp and a hunter were going to have to work together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fancy running into you here.” Chan grinned as he dodged the wooden stake aimed for his heart.

“You know, we should really do this more often.” Woojin smirked as he twisted, trying to pierce Chan’s arm with the stake. He missed, rolling onto the ground before jumping back up again in a crouch.

“How’s your cat?” Chan asked, panting a little as his fangs glinted in the moonlight. Woojin charged again, grabbing Chan’s curly blonde hair with his free hand as he swung his stake once again. Chan barely managed to twist away, the wood slamming down inches from his face.

“He’s getting old,” Woojin commented easily, pulling a second stake out of his jacket. “I think he’s starting to go blind, but he’s still fairly energetic which I take as a good sign.”

“That’s good to hear,” Chan dropped into a squat as Woojin flew overhead. He could feel the brunette’s body heat from where he was, could hear his heartbeat picking up as they danced around each other. “I was worried. Last time you said he was getting sick.”

“He’s as stubborn as his dad-” Woojin started to grin, but miscalculated how close Chan was and tripped, slicing his forearm on the uneven ground. His heart stopped at the same time Chan did, the vampire staring down at the hunter with wide eyes. Chan took a step closer to him, his fangs seeming to grow even more, poking past his lower lip.

Woojin scrambled back, feeling afraid of the other for the first time in ages. Chan’s eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark as he stared at the human. A low growl filled the air as he took another step forward. Woojin didn’t mean to, but a small whimper fell from his lips, causing Chan to freeze.

“I-” Chan sain, ripping his eyes away from the dripping crimson that was staining Woojin’s shirt. He glanced up at the lightening sky and smirked a little to himself. “You win this time Woojin! I won’t go easy on you next time though!” He shrieked theatrically as he sprinted away, leaving Woojin blinking at the suddenly empty alley.

Woojin stood and dusted off his pants, grimacing at how the pain sparked through his arm. He glanced up and saw there was still at least an hour until sunrise. Not only that, but he learned early on that not all the rumors of vampires were true - they could walk in the sunlight, but would be physically weaker and easily confused. They could eat garlic - most of them at least. Chan said vampire food allergies were as diverse as human ones. On top of garlic, they could also eat human food. It took them a few years after turning to stomach it, but after it stopped making them throw up they could eat anything they wanted without a problem. They still needed blood, but they mostly got it from blood banks or from animals. All in all, vampires weren’t nearly as much as a threat as everyone thought.

That didn’t stop Woojin from wanting to see Chan again.

He made it back to his apartment without anyone seeing him, thankfully. Having to explain why he was bleeding would be embarrassing. Everyone in the apartment building knew Woojin was a hunter. Being a hunter was like being priest - everyone knew and respected you, but most were almost wary to get too close. He sighed and unlocked his door, smiling as his cat - so cleverly named Bear - rubbed against his shins.

He closed the door and tugged his coat off, a little pissed that he was going to have to break out the sewing kit yet again. The poor jacket hadn’t done anything to him, and yet he was always getting it ripped and stained. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom, Woojin heard a knock at his door. With a frown, he went to answer, angling his injured arm behind his back. Opening his door, he was surprised to see an empty hallway.

Looking down, he was even more surprised to see a bag from the local convenience store hanging on his doorknob. He took the bag and looked around once again before closing the door in confusion.

His confusion was quickly solved when he saw what was in the bag, however. Some bandages, first aid cream, a bag of cat treats and a chocolate bar, but no receipt.

Woojin smiled and shook his head. He sprinkled some of the treats on the carpet for Bear before bringing the bandages into the bathroom and fixing up his arm.

* * *

 

“I haven’t seen your friend around here in awhile.” Woojin’s neighbor said as he was getting the mail one day. Woojin jumped, not expecting anyone to talk to him. He turned to the older with a small smile.

“Ah, you must be mistaken,” He said warmly. She was a nice old woman, who would occasionally cook him dinner and bring Bear toys. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend come by-”

“The vampire with the curly hair? Surely you’ve noticed he’s been gone? He normally walks by a few time a day, like he’s waiting for something- or someone. Haven’t seen him in two or three days though.” She said easily, as if she wasn’t casually accusing him of fraternizing with his sworn enemy.

“I-”

“No need to get so uppity,” She scolded, closing her mailbox. “We all know you two have something going on. Why else would a vampire hang around an area where a hunter is known to live, not to hurt anyone and leave after finishing his nice conversation?”

“Chan and I don’t have anything-”

“Even so, we’ve noticed things.”

“We?” Woojin held the elevator doors for her, pressing the floor they both lived on.

“The others in the building,” She said, thumbing through her mail. “You’re too young and handsome to be cooped up with your cat all day. Plus, he seems like a good kid. He held the door for me one day. Don’t think he knew I knew who he was, but he was cute.”

“C-cute?” Woojin stuttered, blushing. Sure, Chan was attractive, but all vampires were - in a strange, supernatural way.

“He looks like a foreigner,” She commented easily as the elevator opened and they stepped out. “Do you know where he’s from?”

“That… that never came up.” Woojin admitted, blushing more. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his neighbor who could be his grandmother.

“Well, if you see him invite him in,” She commented as she unlocked her door. “He’s not going to cause any trouble, and it’ll be nice to see you spending time with friends.”

“A-alright…” Woojin trailed off, stunned by what just happened. He unlocked his apartment and set the mail down on his counter. Something golden caught his eye and he couldn’t help but smile a little. He unwrapped the chocolate that had come in the bag and took a bite, humming at the sweetness.

* * *

  
Woojin didn’t know what he expected. It wasn’t like they had a schedule or anything. They just so happened to run into each other around this time every week, in the same area, without fail for almost six months. It started because Woojin would stay out late on Thursdays, working on one thing or another. He was trying to become an author, so he liked to spend his free time writing. He just happened to be walking back to his apartment around the same time Chan was going back to his, and they just happened to cross paths.

After their first scuffle, which was Woojin genuinely trying to stake Chan, it turned more into a game of sorts. They would chat as they fought, neither really trying to land a hit as the danced around each other. It became routine for them, to the point where they would talk about the news and movies that were out at the time, even about foods they liked or disliked.

So when Woojin casually paused to tie his shoe, he didn’t feel disappointed in the slightest. He didn’t feel the sharp tug in his chest when he realized he really was all alone there.

Suddenly remembering he needed to make a phone call, Woojin pulled out his phone and leaned against the street lamp. Half an hour later, he ended the call but still wasn’t satisfied. He looked around, but it was dead silent.

Woojin sighed and realized Chan wasn going to show. He didn’t know why his chest seemed to hurt as he continued on his way.

* * *

  
To say that Woojin was irritated would be an understatement. He didn’t know why, but everything was starting to piss him off for no reason. His writing was going nowhere. His milk had expired, and when he tried to go grocery shopping they didn’t have the kind of milk he likes in stock. His laundry didn’t dry properly so he was stuck with a basket of damp clothing, and to make everything worse - the final nail in the coffin of his piss poor mood - he hadn’t seen Chan in a month.

It had been exactly four Thursdays since he had seen the vampire and he was irritated. He wasn’t worried - why would a hunter be worried about a vampire? Though, he knew his relationship with Chan was something… more than just that of vampire and hunter.

Despite not being worried at all, he couldn’t help thoughts from running through his mind. What if something happened to Chan, and that’s why he wasn’t around anymore? Woojin knew a bigger hunter organization had been moving into nearby cities and clearing out the vampire problem, which didn’t necessarily sit well with him. Most vampires were just like him - trying their best to live day to day. Hunters were mainly needed when one went wild, as humans needed the police.

He grumbled as he walked back home, his laptop tucked under his arm. The cut had healed nicely, and was already a shiny pink line against his tanned skin. He had stayed at his favorite cafe a little later than usual, not wanting to go back to his apartment just yet. He didn’t know why, but recently the silence seemed to suffocate him. No matter how loudly he played music, or watched TV, it was always so quiet.

As he walked along the uneven sidewalk, he accidently kicked the cement. He let out a string of curses, almost dropping his computer at the pain shooting up his shin. He hopped around for a moment, growling and cursing the walkway for being so poorly made. Woojin took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Just as he was about to start walking again, he heard something move behind him.

He whirled around, only to see an empty sidewalk. Not even a leaf was blowing across the path. He frowned, listening carefully, but there was nothing. He turned to leave when something made him hesitate.

“Chan?” he found himself asking, taking a step in the direction that he could have sworn he heard something. The only thing that answered him was the distant sound of traffic.

Woojin frowned and turned again, hating how heavy his chest felt.

Maybe - just maybe - he was missing Chan.

He made his way home, scowling the entire time. He slammed the door and threw his laptop onto the couch before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Bear purred as he rubbed against Woojin’s shins, but even that was barely enough to make him smile. A flash of gold caught his attention again and he looked at the chocolate wrapped stuck to the fridge door with one of the magnets Woojin had gotten for free at some event. He scowled again and went to rip it off, only to stop when his fingers touched it.

“Who does he think he is?” He grumbled, pulling out a container of leftovers. “Just disappearing on me like that… doesn’t he care about me?”

He dumped the food into a bowl and threw it into the microwave, wincing at the sound of ceramic smacking against glass. Getting impatient, he took it out after only a minute, not caring that the middle was still ice cold. He sat heavily on the side of the couch where his poor, abused computer wasn’t and started flicking through the channels. Bear hopped up on the couch and purred as he curled up in Woojin’s lap.

He found himself smiling down at the old cat, using his free hand to pet him gently behind the ears as he ate with the other. He settled on some reality show featuring whatever new idol group was trying to get attention. Woojin felt himself relax as he sat back. Bear licked at his hand, cleaning his fingers thoroughly as he purred loudly. Just as Woojin thought that maybe the day could still be salvaged, his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” He said, voice low with irritation.

“Hyung! We’ve got trouble!” it was Minho, one of his only friends. They used to train together back in Woojin’s hometown. The two kept in touch after the elder moved away, but not as often as they used to.

“Minho?”

“The big hunters! They’re in your city!” Minho sounded scared. Woojin felt his stomach drop. While most hunters were fairly solitary, there had been a new faction of hunters that would sweep through a city and wipe it clean of every vampire that might be hiding there. They were notorious - not only for their sheer numbers, but for the killings of even peaceful vampires. The last Woojin had heard, they were still several cities away and moving North.

“W-what?”

“We got word this morning that they were heading in your direction, but we just got confirmation. They’ve already killed three vamps.” Minho said and Woojin’s blood ran cold. Minho didn’t know everything about him and Chan’s… unconventional relationship, but he knew his hyung well enough to understand if there was a reason for the elder to leave the same vamp alive, encounter after encounter.

“Do we know the identities of these vamps?” Woojin asked, trying to keep the fear from bleeding into his voice.

“Two female, one male,” Minho reported. “Both females were undocumented, and the male was an old vamp that they managed to surprise.” Woojin didn’t mean to let out a sign of relief. He may not know much about Chan, but he knew the blonde wasn’t old enough to be considered an ‘old vamp’. That title was usually reserved for vampires that were at least three hundred years old.

“I have to find Chan-” Woojin gasped, realizing that the vampire truly was in danger.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Minho yelled just as there was a loud crash at the door. “What was that?”

“I don’t know…” Woojin whispered, going into defense mode. He pulled a stake from the pocket of his coat, which was draped over the back of the couch. “I’ll call you back.”

“Hyung-” The call ended and Woojin threw his phone onto the couch. Bear jumped onto the little coffee table, looking towards the door curiously. Woojin crept towards the door, where he could hear rustling and what sounded like crying. He looked out the peephole on the door but didn’t see anything. He slowly clicked the door open, only to throw it the rest of the way when he saw what had made the noise.

“H-hey Woojin.” Chan said, his voice cracking. The vampire looked close to death, with blood dripping down his face, mixing with the tears running down his cheeks. He was leaning against the door frame, which would explain why Woojin couldn’t see him through the peephole.

“Jesus christ what happened to you? Come in! Quickly!” He invited the vampire in, helping the blonde stumble through the doorway into the apartment. Bear hissed and ran to hide in Woojin’s room, but his cat was the last thing the hunter was worried about. “Why are you here?”

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go…” Chan said, crying even harder. It looked like he was in so much pain that Woojin felt his own eyes tear up. “They- they found our coven… we barely had time to run. I tried to stall but… but they tricked us! I don’t even know if the others got away.”

“Others?” Woojin knew it wasn’t the time to ask questions, but he never knew Chan lived with others. Woojin was realizing he knew next to nothing about the vampire.

“Oh god… what if they found them already?” Chan sobbed harder, his cries only broken up by violent coughs. Crimson speckled Woojin’s wooden floors as Chan broke down. “I- I can’t lose them…”

“We’ll find them,” Woojin felt himself say, kneeling next to the sobbing vampire. “But right now we have to help you.”

“I need- I need to find them…” Chan whimpered over and over again, almost ignoring the blood dripping from his own mouth or the feeling of Woojin’s hand on his shoulder. Woojin knew there was no getting through to Chan when he was this hysterical. He looked around and did the first thing that came to mind.

He snagged his coat and pulled it over, digging through the pockets until he found his keys. He opened the small blade he kept on his key ring for emergencies and only hesitated for a breath before drawing a line down his wrist. Red instantly beaded up along it, but Chan still didn’t notice. This was nothing like the last night he had seen the blonde.

Woojin used his other hand to lift Chan’s chin before placing his wrist against the vampire’s lips. For a moment, Chan just looked at him with glassy, red rimmed eyes - his confusion obvious even through his fear and grief. Then, the blood made its way into the gap between his lips and Chan understood. He tried to pull away, but Woojin kept his head firmly in place.

“We can’t find them until you’re healed.” He said, still not sure who ‘they’ were, but it didn’t matter. Chan sniffled and latched onto the wound. Woojin winced at the sensation, knowing Chan was going to have to reopen the wound with his fangs soon.

Chan bit down gently, just enough to break the skin again, causing Woojin to shutter. It felt weird, having fangs cutting into his skin, but it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. It felt more like a prick than a bite. What concerned him more than the prick of Chan’s fangs was how nice Chan’s lips felt pressed against the skin of his wrist. Woojin watched as Chan healed before his eyes, the blood working it’s magic instantly. The blood was still caked on his face, but it stopped flowing and the color returned to his cheeks. He was able to sit up more, and there wasn’t the concerning wheeze when he breathed anymore. Woojin physically felt Chan pull himself away, as if the vampire wanted to keep drinking - Woojin almost wished he had, because he could see how Chan was still shaking.

“Chan, what happened?” Woojin asked, not taking his eyes off Chan’s face.

“They found us…” He whispered, sounding like he was going to cry again. Woojin didn’t have to ask who he meant by ‘they’ this time. The other hunters were closer to home than Woojin ever expected.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and we can talk.” He said, standing. He ignored how the room spun a little in favor of helping Chan up. They made their way to the bathroom, Chan leaning into Woojin’s side for support.

How had things gone so wrong, so quickly?


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin wiped the red from Chan’s face, trying not to think of how weird the situation was. He, a hunter, was nursing a vampire back to health in his own bathroom. Minho would never, ever believe this. Or… maybe he would, honestly.

“This must be weird for you.” Chan whispered, not wanting to talk too loudly. The silence was so loud that he felt awkward breaking it.

“Erm, a little bit, yeah.” Woojin admitted, wiping under Chan’s jaw.

“Sorry…” Chan dropped his head. Woojin used his free hand to lift his head again so he could get the dried blood that had dripped down his pale neck.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Woojin said instantly, not liking how small the blonde sounded. “I just… What happened Chan? You disappeared and then when you finally show up again, you’re half dead.”

“Well, I’m technically already dead.” Chan chuckled a little, breaking some of the tension.

“Fine, then,” The brunette couldn’t help but smirk back. “You were half re-dead….”

“I… I felt bad,” Chan said, unknowingly leaning into Woojin’s touch. “When you got hurt. It was the first time I… you smelled so sweet and I got scared that I was going to hurt you, so I ran away like a coward.”

“You’re a vampire though, and I’m a hunter. Why were you afraid of hurting me?” Woojin asked, causing Chan to look him in the eyes for the first time since the hunter opened the front door.

“Because… I didn’t want to hurt you, if I lost control. So I stayed away as much as I could.” Chan looked down, but this time Woojin didn’t lift his head again. He walked over to the sink and rinsed out the washcloth. He watched the watered down blood swirl down the drain with conflicting feelings.

“I waited, you know,” Woojin said, his back to Chan. “Every week.”

“I know…” Chan sounded sad. Woojin fought the urge to spin around. “I saw you, but I… couldn’t bring myself to get close.”

“You could have let me know you were okay…” Woojin heard how bitter his voice his was, but he couldn’t stop it. “I was… worried about you. I didn’t know if you were alive or-”

“Well-”

“I get it, you’re not alive,” Woojin cut him off. He could tell Chan was trying to lighten the mood but he was mad. Mad at Chan for worrying him and avoiding him. Mad at himself for worrying about Chan. “You still could have let me know you were okay.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Woojin,” Chan apologized, and the human couldn’t bring himself to stay angry. Not when Chan sounded so sad and small. Woojin could hear him rustling behind him, changing into the clothes he brought for the blonde. “You’re right.”

Woojin couldn’t help but sigh as he turned around. He looked at Chan for a moment before letting a small smile turn up the corners of his lips. He held his hand out for Chan, helping him stand. As they moved out of the bathroom, Woojin realized Chan hadn’t stopped holding his hand. Woojin also realized he didn’t mind all that much.

“Are you hungry?” Woojin asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

“I guess.” Chan answered, standing close behind Woojin. The human could feel Chan close, but there was no body heat to show there was someone there. In fact, it was like Chan was soaking up his own body heat, which wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Woojin was a warm person, so the coolness pressing up against his back was almost relieving, like sitting in the shade on a hot day..

“Here, you can go sit if you want,” Woojin offered. “I’ll make you something and we can figure out what to do next.” He pulled his hand away from Chan’s, trying to ignore the small whimper that the vampire let out. Chan hesitated before nodding and going to the living room, where Bear instantly ran up to him and started sniffing his foot curiously.

Woojin watched Chan sit and Bear hop into the vampire’s lap with a smile. There was something so domestic about this whole situation that Woojin didn’t realize he always wanted. He went about making some dinner, trying to ignore the soft cooing coming from the couch, where Chan was falling in love with his cat.

“Here,” Woojin handed the blonde a bowl. “No, don’t get up. Bear looks comfy, Plus you’re still a little weak.”

“Thank you.” Chan smiled wide as he took the bowl. Woojin didn’t want to think about how Chan’s dimples showed or how even with his slightly pointed canines, the blonde looked so innocent and soft. Woojin sat on the couch next to Chan, leaving a small gap between them. He flicked through the channels as Chan ate, neither saying anything.

When Chan placed the bowl on the table - careful not to disturb the sleeping cat in his lap - Woojin turned to him.

“So, tell me what happened?” Woojin said softly. He instantly noticed how tense Chan became and reached out to take the vampire’s hand. Chan’s fingers were cool and smooth against his own calloused ones. Chan seemed to relax at the touch, which made Woojin’s chest feel light. In all the time he’s known the other, Chan had never looked so- so soft. Where was the witty vamp that sparred with him once a week?

“Well… We were just getting home,” Chan started, one hand being held by Woojin while the other gently pet Bear. “Jisung and Felix are going to college, because they were turned before they could get the chance. Hyunjin usually stays home - he’s a beauty vlogger which I think is great because he’s really good at makeup and is really funny but he’s afraid of humans after what happened…. And Changbinnie works with one of the big music companies in town. He helps write and produce and stuff, so he’s normally out late anyway… Um, so I was heading home after I made sure you got back okay, but something didn’t feel right. I ran back, but the others seemed to sense something was off too. We started to pack up, thinking we could hide away for a few days when someone broke down our door… the others managed to jump out the window but I stayed back to give them extra time. Oh god… I couldn’t even lad a single blow on the hunter. His face was covered and everything so it was like I was fighting a shadow. I hadn’t actually fought someone in forever so I kept- kept pulling back. I didn’t want to hurt him, even though he was trying to kill me. I managed to find an opening and threw myself out the window. Let me tell you, even as a vampire a six story drop isn’t fun… the others were gone, thankfully, and- and I didn’t know what else to do. Everything hurt and I was scared. I guess my feet just carried me here. I guess even half dead I knew I’d be safe with you.”

“Oh my god…” Woojin couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard that must have been. Not only telling his friends to leave him behind, but having to drag himself - bleeding and crying - to Woojin’s apartment? That sounded horrifying.

“Thanks to you, I’m okay now,” Chan continued, sounding a little less like he was going to cry. “The biggest problems are finding the others and figuring out who tried to murder us in our own home.”

“I can answer the last one,” Woojin said with a scowl. “They’re a new hunting faction. Last time we heard there were over a hundred of them. They enter a city like a horde of rats and- and stake every vampire they find before moving onto the next city.”

“Oh my god…” Chan’s hands started shaking. “B-but we f-follow all the laws-”

“The rest of us hate them for that,” Woojin said, rubbing comforting circles into the back of Chan’s hand with his thumb. There were laws put in place for vampires and other creatures to follow so they could live among humans. Normally there wasn’t any problem, but for when there was, hunters like Woojin stepped in. “But… there are technically no laws against what they’re doing so there’s really nothing we can do about it. My friend Minho was able to hide a few vamps in his city before these hunters swarmed in, but they still managed to get most of the others.”

“I don’t know if anyone managed to grab their phones before they left,” Chan sniffled, his eyes getting shiny. “And even if they did, I never bothered to memorize their numbers…”

“Is there any other way to get a hold of them? Social media? You said… Hyunjin? Hyunjin was a beauty vlogger. He has to have some sort of social media.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have any,” A tear ran down Chan’s cheek. “I always said I was too old to bother with that stuff but I should have! I should have gotten all their dumb apps so I could keep up with them and support them but I never bothered.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Woojin started to panic. He needed Chan to focus if they were going to save his friends. That, and he was quickly learning that he hated to see Chan cry. “I have some accounts. Do you remember what his handle is?”

“Um… I think his channel is PrettyBoyJinnie? At least, that’s what it was before. I don’t know if that’s something you can change…” Chan looked so lost that Woojin wanted to protect him. Wanted to hold him close.

“Let’s see what we can find.” Woojin said, pulling out his phone and typing in the name. As soon as he hit search, an account popped up. Woojin was impressed - if this was the right account, he was verified and everything. He showed the account to Chan, who smiled wide and jumped enough to spring Bear onto the floor.

“That’s him!” Chan leaned over Woojin to take the phone, his whole face shining with joy and relief.

“Looks like he’s tweeted recently,” Woojin said, scrolling through the feed while Chan still held the phone. “Well, as of an hour ago he’s okay enough to tweet.”

“No video today. Something came up but I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Chan read with a small smile. If Hyunjin was okay, that meant the others were too.

“Here, I’ll DM him,” Woojin said, gently taking his phone back. “Though I can’t guarantee he’ll see it. If he’s verified, he probably gets messages all the time.”

“Let me write it,” Chan offered with wide eyes. “I might be able to get his attention.” Woojin shrugged and handed his phone over, reading over the blonde’s shoulder as he wrote. “Here, I sent it. How will we know when he reads it?”

“Well, we won’t know until he responds.” Woojin said, smirking a little at the message.

 _‘HYUNJIN! This is your hyung! I am glad that you are safe, but I am very worried. Please let me know that you are safe. I love you a lot_.’ Chan really was soft when it came to his friends, wasn’t he?

“When will that be?”

“Whenever he reads it, hopefully.” Woojin said, locking his phone and putting it down. Chan leaned into his side, startling him slightly. He stayed frozen for a moment, before he felt Chan’s nose against his neck and realized the vampire was looking for comfort. He relaxed and wrapped an arm around Chan’s waist, trying not to blush at how the blonde snuggled closer. Woojin decided there was no harm in letting himself enjoy the feeling of having someone in his arms, seeing how he had been practically isolated since he moved.

“Do you think they’re going to kill us?” Chan whispered, making Woojin tense again.

“Not if I can do anything about it.” He said without really thinking. Chan shifted and looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

“Why?”

“Because… You and your friends haven’t done anything wrong,” He said carefully, not liking how his heart felt funny. “And it’s fucked up that you’re afraid for your life when you’re innocent.”

“Oh…” Chan sounded almost… disappointed? Woojin frowned.

“And because I’d miss you if anything happened.” He said, not entirely sure where the words even came from. He felt Chan shift in his arms again, this time resting his head on Woojin’s chest.

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered, his voice almost hidden completely by the fabric of Woojin’s shirt.

“You really worried me.” Woojin said, looking anywhere but the wide eyes of the blonde curled into his side.

“I’m sorry.” Chan said, smiling a little to himself. The two fell into a comfortable silence, Chan cooling Woojin and Woojin warming Chan. When the human finally checked his phone, it was well past midnight, and Chan had fallen asleep against his chest. He carefully picked the vampire up, surprised at how light he was, and carried him into the bedroom. He thought about sleeping on the couch for a moment, but the heaviness in his eyes decided for him.

Woojin placed Chan gently on the bed and slipped under the covers himself, leaving a small gap between them. Before falling asleep, Woojin let his fingers link loosely with Chan’s, the vampire’s cool hand feeling nice against his warm one.

* * *

  
“Ah, good morning.” Woojin grumbled as he sat up. Chan blinked at him, his eyes glassy from sleep.

“What time is it?” He slurred, slumping back down on the pillow.

“Almost ten.”

“Too early…”

“It’s almost ten though.” Woojin laughed, already waking up more. He was normally pretty good when it came to mornings, but last night had been… tiring.

“My day usually starts at like… two,” Chan mumbled, his eyes falling shit again. “So yeah, this is early.”

“Night owl.” Woojin teased as he unplugged his phone.

“It’s almost like I’m a vampire or something.” Chan teased back, rolling onto his back and letting his arms spread out. Woojin smiled at the blonde, finding it funny that the apparent predator was such a baby.

“Ah, Hyunjin messaged us back.” Woojin said, unlocking his phone. He didn’t notice how the ‘us’ slid so nicely from his lips.

“What did he say?” Chan was definitely awake now. He all but sprung up and latched himself to Woojin’s side.

“He said they’re hiding at a warehouse by the bay, and that’s he’s at a cafe to get wifi and charge his phone. The others are okay, but a little freaked out.” Woojin read the message, feeling relief for these people he had never met before.

“Oh thank god…” Chan breathed, falling limp against Woojin.

“Look, I know there isn’t a whole lot of room here, but they’re welcome to stay at the apartment- at least until this whole thing is figured out. Maybe they’d be able to stay with Minho for a while? His city was already gone through, and he lives alone so these hunters wouldn’t know they were ever here to begin with…” Woojin trailed off, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize Chan had started crying.

“You’d- you’d really do that?” Chan whispered, startling the human.

“What- of course,” Woojin said, trying to dry Chan’s tears with his sleeve. “If they’re important to you, I’m going to try to keep them safe too.”

“Thank you.” Chan buried his face in Woojin’s chest, and the brunette wrapped his arms around the other without thinking. He let Chan cry for a few moments, whispering comforts into his ear and tracing patterns into his lower back. Soon, though, he pulled away.

“Here, I’ll send them my address,” He said softly, smiling at how Chan tugged at the hem of his sweatshirt. “Why don’t you go shower. I tried to get as much of the blood off, but I might have missed some. I’ll make us breakfast.”

“You missed some?” Chan said, looking up and frowning. “You let me sleep in your bed with blood on me?”

“I can wash the sheets.” Woojin grinned at how flustered Chan looked. The vampire hesitated before pouting and going to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he turned back to Woojin.

“Thank you,” He said, looking at the ground. “For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Woojin muttered, feeling a little flustered himself. “I’d do anything for you.”

“What?” Chan looked up, confused. Woojin had mumbled the last part, and he genuinely didn’t hear what the other had said.

“Ah- If you need anything, let me know.” He said quickly, hating how his ears were burning.

“Oh, okay!” Chan smiled and Woojin felt his heart do something. “Thanks again.”

He slipped back into the bathroom, leaving Woojin alone. The human huffed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Not that he was thinking about Chan in the shower. He couldn’t think of Chan that was - they were so different.

But where they really? Sure vampires and humans were different, but how different were they really? Vampires lived longer, and needed blood. They were stronger and had powers that humans didn’t really understand. They had no heartbeat, or body heat, but they still ate and slept and showered like humans. They laugh and cry and love the same. Where they really so different?

Woojin broke out of his thoughts when he realized he hadn’t put any new towels in the bathroom before his guest went in. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a clean one from the laundry basket that he had yet to fold and knocked on the door.

“Chan? I forgot to give you a towel-” Woojin was cut off when the door opened again. Chan was shirtless, standing in just the sweatpants Woojin had let him borrow.

“Right,” Chan smiled taking the towel with a bright smile. “I won’t be long.” He said before closing the door and starting the water, but Woojin was frozen. A bad feeling settled in his gut.

Chan was… covered in scars. His entire chest and back was a gallery of taunt white skin. Woojin felt sick just thinking about what might have caused the marks. He turned to go to the kitchen, trying to think of a way to ask Chan more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I love cute vampire couples. I also adore writing vampires as soft babies apparently (See my MX/Vixx crossover)
> 
> I'm glad this got a good review from everyone! I'm always a little hesitant when I post something like this because AUs that are this... out there could either be popular or flop completely haha


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Woojin expected while making breakfast was frantic knocking. He doesn’t know why that was the last thing he expected, seeing how he was the one to make the decision to let Chan’s friends hide in his apartment, but it was. He made his way to the door, wooden spoon in hand, and opened it to see four disheveled teenagers.

“Where’s Chan hyung?” The short one with dark hair asked, glaring at Woojin.

“Um… the shower?” He said, blinking in surprise. “Come in?”

“About time- oh my god he has a cat.” another boy said, scrambling into the apartment and instantly falling to his knees in front of Bear, who barely opened an eye to look at the newcomer.

“Jisung, you can’t just smother a stranger’s cat-” The boy with freckles said, cutting himself off as Bear gently licked the tip of Jisung’s nose before going back to sleep. Woojin could hear the food sizzling and rushed back to turn off the stove.

“Woojin, where should I put the towel?” Chan walked out, shirtless with the towel in question draped around his shoulders. Woojin couldn’t help but stare, watching a stray drop of water run down Chan’s toned stomach. He only stopped staring when he accidentally touched his hand to the hot pan. He ripped his hand away, cursing, as Chan rushed over.

“Fuck!” Woojin growled, going over to the sink and running it under cold water.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked, wringing the towel around his shoulders nervously. The others watched the scene with faint amusement, not saying anything to break the air. Woojin hissed a little but nodded.

“Yeah, more shock than pain I think,” he said, turning and smiling softly at Chan. The blonde looked up at him slightly and smiled in a way that made Woojin’s chest flutter a little - the kind of smile that showed his dimples and turned his eyes up. “Um, I can take it- your towel,I mean. I usually just hang them over the shower rod to dry.”

“Ah okay,” Chan handed the towel over, and Woojin could have sworn that if Chan was able to, he’d be blushing. “Thank you.”

“Hyung!” Jisung whined, finally having enough of the weird dynamic between the two in the kitchen. Chan turned and grinned brightly, rushing over and scooping the boy into a hug.

“I’m so glad you guys are alright,” He said, burying his nose in Jisung’s hair. “I was so worried.”

“We got away thanks to you.” Hyunjin said. Woojin recognized him from his twitter account, which mean the freckled one and the dark haired ones were Changbin and Felix, though he didn’t know who was who.

“Was anyone hurt?” Chan asked, suddenly sounding serious.

“No, though Felix got a little bruised up from the landing.” Jisung said, glancing over at the boy with freckles, who scowled.

“I’m fine,” He said quickly, not looking at Chan. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“What about you hyung? You stayed behind…” Changbin asked, looking less angry and more like a kicked puppy.

“I’m fine, see?” Chan smiled, but Woojin could see the faint spark of fear in his eyes.

“There was no way you were fine,” Hyunjin cut in, frowning. “You were already hurt before we got away.”

“Well, I’m fine now-”

“Was it him?” Jisung asked, turning his wide eyes towards Woojin. Suddenly, everyone was looking at him, and for the first time since opening the door, Woojin felt the uncomfortable chill of the vampires.

“Well, yeah-” Chan was cut off by the other four smirking in his direction. Woojin looked between their faces, feeling pretty confused.

“Hyung you sly dog.” Changbin wiggled his eyebrows, his fangs poking out of his smirk. If Chan could flush, the blonde would have been crimson.

“I-” He squeaked, looking at the floor. “He’s the one who offered…”

“What’s…?” Woojin trailed off, feeling like he was interrupting a private conversation, even though they were in HIS living room.

“We don’t drink directly from humans for a reason,” Jisung snickered, his eyes glittering with amusement. “When we bite a human, a type of bond forms. Way back, like… hundreds of years ago, it would make it so the human would be a slave to the vampire that bit him, but now it’s more like the reverse. The vampire links himself to the human, and since humans are the dominant species now, the vamp becomes the bonded one.”

“Hyung always warned us not to form a bond because it makes you vulnerable, but we all knew he wanted to bite you.” Hyunjin grinned and snickered, causing the other three newcomers to laugh too. Woojin flushed and Chan looked like he was about to kill his friends himself.

“That’s- that’s not it!” He said frantically, tripping over his words. Woojin felt… amused, to say the least. He was also flattered. “I needed help and I didn’t think so I came here-”

“So you were hurt!” Felix said, making Chan even more flustered.

“No! I mean- um no I-” Poor Chan looked like he was going to pass out. Woojin swooped in and saved the day, yet again.

“He was a little worse for wear, but I managed to clean him up. No worries.” he smiled warmly, placing a hand on Chan’s bare shoulder. Chan hunched his shoulders and looked away, but everyone in the room could see the small smile tugging at his lips.

“Okay well hyung’s boyfriend problem is solved. Now we get to focus on the crazy hunters that tried to kill us.” Changbin said, pulling at attention away from the way Woojin was looking softly at Chan.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Woojin said, not acknowledging the boyfriend comment. They had more pressing matters. “I need to call Minho back. I didn’t last night and he’s probably worried sick-”

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear it seemed. Just as Woojin mentioned Minho’s name, the front door flew open. An athletic built man with soft brown hair came rushing in, tackling the closest person to the ground.

“Where’s Woojin?” Minho growled, holding the stake point against Jisung’s heart. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. By then, Woojin managed to shake his shock and pulled his friend from the vampire.

“Minho what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, trying to get the other to put his weapon away.

“You never called me back! I assumed the worst you idiot!” Minho all but yelled, looking furious. “I can straight over! God, I thought you were dead!”

“I’m sorry, things got a little hectic last night and-”

“And now there are…. Five vampires standing in your living room?” Minho asked, doing a quick head count with a scowl.

“Well, up until maybe twenty minutes ago there was only one.” Woojin said lightly.

“You… IDIOT,” Minho smacked Woojin on the arm, still looking livid. “Do you know what happens to hunters that get caught helping vampires? They kill them!” Woojin didn’t have to ask who ‘they’ were.

“Since when?” He asked, his blood turning cold in his veins.

“Since a group of hunters was caught trying to smuggle some vamps from their city,” Minho had stopped yelling, but he was still tense. “I took a real risk helping the ones I did, and even then I almost got caught. If they find you, you’re fucking dead-”

“Excuse me, but who are ‘they’?” Jisung asked. He was back on his feet, his his eyes were glued to Minho in a mix of fear and awe.

“They call themselves the Vendandi.” Minho said, glancing over to the boy.

“Oh, how creative,” Hyunjin deadpanned. “A group of hunters called Hunters in latin. I’m truly astounded by their wit. Where’s their award?”

“Now’s not the time for joking,” Minho scolded, but he was trying to suppress a laugh. He turned to Woojin and managed to squash the smile threatening to break his serious character. “We need to get you out of here. Now.”

“Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Woojin said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He noticed Chan was still shirtless and slipped off his hoodie, handing it to the blonde who took with with a small smile. “Would there be any way they could hide with you until the hunters go through?”

“Hyung, I meant you specifically,” Minho clarified quickly. “You’re my priority right now.”

“Yeah, well they’re mine,” Woojin countered. “I can take care of myself if the.. The Vendani come looking for me. They’re a sitting target if they stay here.”

“What are you asking hyung?” Minho’s voice was soft, and his bangs were covering his eyes.

“Just until these… murderers are out of town,” Woojin started cautiously. “Can they stay with you? The Vandani already went through your city, so they won’t think to check there.”

“Why are you trying to help them if you only met them twenty minutes ago?” Minho challenged, looking Woojin in the eye. The elder hesitated before glancing over at Chan, who looked so small in the already oversized sweatshirt. Chan looked back at Woojin with sad eyes, the vampire apologizing to the hunter with his expression.

“I have my reasons.” Woojin said simply. Minho was quiet for a moment before sighing.

“Fine, but only until those assholes are gone,” he agreed reluctantly. “And you owe me big time.”

“Thank you Minnie,” Woojin grinned, his shoulder relaxing. “Chan, I can lend you and the others some stuff, or I can try to go back to your apartment to grab stuff-”

“I’m not going with them.” Chan said softly.

“What? Of course you are,” Woojin didn’t like how tight his chest suddenly felt. “You’re in danger if you stay here.”

“What if something happens to you?” Chan asks, the line of his mouth hardening. “I’d never be able to live with myself-”

“And what if something happened to you?” Woojin countered. “I’m a solo hunter. I have a chance to fly under their radar. You, on the other hand, are a target with a glowing red X over your heart.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Chan said, sounding more serious than Woojin ever thought possible.

“Yes, you are.” Woojin argued back, crossing his arms. He was ready to fight back more until he saw Chan’s eyes turn glassy. Jisung’s words came floating back. Chan was bonded to him now, and according to the boy, it was a special connection.

“Please… I need to make sure you’re okay.” Chan’s voice dropped, his words wavering dangerously. Woojin’s heart flipped and he swallowed back the urge to apologize. He made Chan cry. He hated seeing Chan upset, and now it was HIS fault that Chan was crying.

“But that’s why you have to go with them,” Woojin said softly, taking Chan’s hand. He hated how the blonde’s fingers were trembling. “What if something happened to you? I need to keep you safe.”

“But-”

“Please? I promise I’ll come get you as soon as it’s safe.” Woojin said, giving Chan’s hand a squeeze. He didn’t respond, looking at their entwined hands with a sad glint to his eyes. Chan sighed and used his free hand to rub his eye.

“Fine… but I want you to- to call me or something, so I know you’re okay.” he finally caved, already sounding like he regretted agreeing. Woojin grinned and leaned in without thinking, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth. When he pulled away, he realized what he had done and blushed bright red.

“Um- I-” He stuttered, his heart skipping a beat at how bright Chan’s smile had become.

“Well, we should head out,” Minho said, trying to hide his smirk. “The sooner you guys are out of town, the better. It usually only takes a week or two for them to move on, especially for a city like this-”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

“In the bedroom,” Woojin whispered. “Now.”

No one argued as they silently filed into the bedroom. Woojin picked up Chan’s damp towel still draped over the back of the couch and nodded to Minho. They made a plan, back when they still lived together, for a situation like this. Act natural - nothing out of place, nothing suspicious.

“Who’s at the door?” Minho called loudly as Woojin placed the towel over his head, as if he had just gotten out of the shower himself. He opened the door and surprised to see two kids at the door.

“Ah, sorry for bothering you,” The one said with an innocent smile. “I’m Kim Seungmin, and this is Yang Jeongin. We’re training with the Vendani, and we heard you were a hunter too, right? We wanted to ask you some questions about the city”

“Ah, of course,” Woojin said, keeping his voice level. “Let me get dressed and we can go talk.”

“Can’t we just talk here?” Jeongin asked, and Woojin could see he still had braces. A flare of anger shot through him. What kind of sick organization trained children? He didn’t start his own training until he was almost eighteen.

“Well, my apartment is a bit small,” Woojin forced a calm tone. “I’ve been meaning to declutter, but I haven’t gotten around to it. Plus I have a friend visiting for the week.”

“Ah, sorry then,” Seungmin said, looking a little flustered. “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No, it’s okay,” Woojin smiled warmly. “Why don’t you two meet me at the cafe down the street in… fifteen minutes? Give me a chance to get dressed and eat. It’s the one on the corner, with the tables that have the striped umbrellas. You can’t miss it.”

“Okay!” Jeongin grinned and the two bowed a little before turning and going towards the elevator. Woojin closed the door and counted to ten before going over to the couch and picking up a pillow. He held it to his face and let out a scream before putting it back down again.

“Oh shit…” Minho whispered, looking scared.

“They’re getting better at this,” Woojin grimaced, going to his bedroom. “They’re gone. You can come out now.”

“That was him.” Chan whispered, eyes wide.

“What?”

“The one that attacked us. I recognized his scent.”

“Which one?” Woojin felt sick.

“Whoever spoke first,” Chan moved and and grabbed Woojin’s sleeve. “You’re not really going to meet with them, right?”

“This is a perfect opportunity,” Woojin said, trying to stop the feeling in his chest from overwhelming him. “They don’t seem to know I’m harboring vampires. Maybe if I can get them to trust me, I can find out more about them. Plus, it gives you and Minho a window to leave. If two of their members are distracted, there are two less chances of being caught.”

“You can’t!” Chan said, raising his voice a little. Woojin leaned in and placed another kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth - close enough to make his heart flutter but not close enough for either of their tastes.

“Have Minho text me when you get back to his apartment, okay?” Woojin asked with a small smile. “Don’t worry Chan, I’ll make sure you stay safe.”

“Chris…”

“What?”

“My name, it’s Chris… at least, that was my human name.” Chan said softly, taking Woojin’s hands in his.

“Chris… stay safe, okay?” Woojin said equally as soft, and the blonde seemed to melt. Hearing his name come from Woojin’s lips made his silent heart flip.

“Okay.” Chris said, after a moment of silence.

“Now get going,” Woojin said louder, for everyone to hear. “Minho, if you need anything, let me know.”

“Will do.” Minho nodded as Woojin sipped on his jacket, making sure his stakes were in place. Even though they were made to kill vampires, a wooden spike - sharpened to a deadly point - would do serious damage to anything that came at him.

Woojin turned back to Chris one more time and smiled again. He went over and kissed the blonde fully, trying to memorize the feeling of Chris’ lips against his. He knew that this might be the last time he saw the other. He always knew, deep down, that hunting would get him killed. It was to be expected. It was a dangerous career, but laying down his life to keep Chris safe was something Woojin was more than willing to do. Chris kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the human’s neck carefully. Woojin kissed him harder, feeling the back of his throat start to sting.

Chris was the first to pull back, looking at Woojin with wide, wet eyes.

“Please come back to me.” He whispered, a single tear running down his pale cheek. Woojin cupped his face, using his thumb to wipe the tear away as Chris leaned into the touch.

“I’ll always come find you.” He said, trying his best not to cry himself.

“We have to go.” Minho said, sounding reluctant to break up their goodbye. Chris kissed Woojin once more, as if to seal their promise, and went over to where the others were waiting by the door.

“Go out the back entrance,” Woojin made sure to get an apartment in a building that had multiple escape routes. “Go to the basement, where the washing machines are. There’s a door around the corner that leads out by the dumpsters. Be careful, be vigilant.”

“Stay safe hyung.” Minho said, placed a hand on Woojin’s shoulder. A secret agreement between them. They agreed early on that if one of them died, the other would take care of everything. This was Minho reminding Woojin of that agreement. Woojin took a deep breath and nodded. Grabbing his keys and heading for the door. He turned back one last time.

“If you don’t hear from me,” He said softly, his throat closing up again. “Assume the worst. Don’t come back for me. Don’t risk your safety, no matter what.”

“Of course.” Minho said instantly, cutting off the protest that was about to come from Chris. Woojin smiled at the blonde.

“And Minho?” he said, letting his eye mist. “Take care of him for me?” If something happens to me, was the rest of his sentence, but Minho already knew what the elder meant. It was part of their agreement. Minho moved and took Chris’ hand firmly.

“Of course.” he repeated, sounding close to tears himself. Woojin smiled, feeling a little better knowing at least Chan would be safe. He turned and closed the door behind him, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever read one of my chapter fics before, I'm sure this is going to sound familiar. I was only planning on having this be a quick 4-5 chapters, but now I have an entire plot planned out so it's going to be much longer. I'm going to estimate maybe 10 chapters total? But again, that will most likely change drastically as I go. I can never stick to a solid chapter estimate no matter how hard I try XD
> 
> And with this chapter, everyone had been introduced. Don't worry though, we'll be getting more backstory on Chan and the others plus some side ships that are going to bloom. Was any surprised to find out that Jeongin and Seungmin were the hunters? I hinted a little at this when I replied to a comment, but I wonder if anyone maybe thought they could be the bad guys...
> 
> We also got some more vampire lore UwU i love taking old tropes and playing with them!


	4. Chapter 4

“Follow close to me.” Minho said, opening the front door of Woojin’s apartment and peaking out. The hallway was empty, and he gave the others the sign to move out. How he was going to smuggle not one, but five vampires over city lines while bloodthirsty hunters were hot on their, Minho didn’t know.

But he was going to get them out or die trying. For Woojin. They were so close to the stairs. Minho knew the elevator was too risky. They were almost there-

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice called from behind them. Everyone froze and Minho jumped into action, pulling his stake and standing in front of the five. When he saw it was an old woman, he hesitated but didn’t lower his weapon. “You must be Woojin’s friends. Silly boy always makes trouble for himself.”

“Who are you?” Minho asked, not relaxing.

“A friend,” She said simply, opening her apartment door. “Now, if you want a better chance at escaping, you better come inside.”

“Why should I trust you?” He narrowed his eyes. The woman looked from Minho, over to Chan and her smile softened.

“You,” She said, nodding to Chan who looked shocked. “You’re the vamp that always makes sure that boy gets back safe, right?”

“How did you-?” Chan asked, dumfounded. He thought he had always stayed hidden.

“You really think you could sneak around an entire building full of people and never be seen?” She laughed a little. “Son, you’re not as sly as you think. It’s also a shame that Woojin finally got the courage to ask you out when things are going bad.”

“What do you mean?” Minho straightened his back but didn’t put his stake away completely. The woman chuckled again.

“I guess it’s about time someone found out,” She smiled and tugged at the collar of her blouse. The six boys gapsed a little at the old bite marks on her skin. “Come in, I know how to help.”

* * *

  
“She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,” The woman said as she smeared fondation over Felix’s cheeks. “When I found out she was a vampire, I didn’t really care. It was when she said she was allergic to shellfish that I hesitated. I grew up by the ocean, so shellfish was my favorite. Anyway, we came to a compromise and fell in love. I… I begged her to turn me, so we could live together forever but she always hesitated. I was only twenty at the time, and she thought I would regret it. We bonded quickly, and it was the happiest I had ever been. Then, one night when I was twenty nine, the Vendandi killed her in cold blood. She had been crossing the street on her way to see me when they staked her in the middle of public.”

“Oh my god…” Chan whispered, covering his mouth in horror.

"I didn’t find out for days,” She said sadly, adding a fake blush to Felix’s cheeks. “I only learned what had happened when I saw the local newspaper. I was devastated. I didn’t want to be alive without her, but I quickly realized the bond worked both ways. I had gained some of her powers, in a sense. I couldn’t die easily, and I healed quickly. I stayed younger longer, and watched the world around me change. After the Vendandi killed her, they went into hiding. As far as the public knew, they had killed an innocent woman. I thought they were gone, until they made a reappearance a few years ago. I had hoped they would never show their face again, but here we are.” She gestured for Felix to stand, and Minho was shocked. Felix looked like a living, breathing human. The woman managed to make his blush look so completely natural that for a moment, Minho forgot who Felix was.

“If I may ask, how old are you?” Changbin sat next and the woman got to work. Minho started to panic, wondering how much time they really had to waste, but the woman was efficient, able to do their makeup within minutes.

“I’m one hundred and seventy five years old,” She said without hesitation, shocking everyone. “The Vandandi have been around since the middle ages, but with the changing opinion of vampires and other creatures, they’ve been getting bolder. There’s a lot of prejudice against you, especially vampires, and the Vandandi use that as an excuse to kill.”

“I’m so sorry.” Chan whispered, looking close to tears. She waved off his apology and kicked Changbin out of his seat. Changbin was a little paler than Felix, who was tanned as if he had been in the sun, but still looked alive. She shoved Hyunjin down next.

“It’s alright son,” She said with a smile, not looking away from the boy’s face. “I had my time to grieve, and I can feel my time is coming to and end. Soon, I’ll hopefully be able to see my angel again. As for now, I’m going to do everything I can to keep you boys safe.”

“What if you’re in danger because of us?” Minho asked, feeling uneasy. He understood why she would have a reason to help them, but she was putting herself at risk.

“Then I’m in danger,” She said simply, smoothing the concealer. “I’ve lived a full life. If I get killed, then that’s how I go out. I haven’t been afraid of death in almost a hundred and fifty years.”

“But-”

“Besides,” Her voice dropped. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as tears started running down her wrinkled cheeks. “All I ever wanted to do was spent my life with the person I loved most in this world. That chance was ripped away from me forever. If Woojin has the chance to do what I never could, I’ll risk it all.”

No one said anything after that, too shocked to break the silence. Jisung sat next, and the woman got to work without a word. Chan was rubbing Felix’s back, and Minho could see how the smaller vampire was shaking. When Jisung went to stand with the others, Chan moved to sit.

“You’re a special boy,” She said as she got to work, quickly smearing the makeup across his pale cheeks. “You’ve been through so much, and yet you’re still so kind and loving. That takes a special kind of soul.”

“Do you really think we have souls?” Chan asked, sounding small. The woman smiled.

“Of course,” She said. “How else would you be able to feel, and hurt and love?”

“Sometimes I wonder if we do…” Vampires were said to not have souls, or morals. That they were monsters. Chan never asked to be turned, so when his family rejected him, he was devastated. He never thought he could recover from that, but he started to find his coven, which gave him hope again.

“Christopher, you are a special boy.” She said again, sounding older than she looks. Chan leaned back, staring at her with wide eyes.

“How did you-?” He couldn’t keep the slight tremor from his voice. The only people who knew his human name were Woojin, and his friends.

“I didn’t expect you to recognize me,” She said with a chuckle. “But I remember when you came stumbling into my garden, all those years ago.”

Chan blinked, confused, before he remembered. He had been turned - violently, and against his will - and rejected by his family. He had wandered from town to town, desperately looking for help, but it was still in a time where people were afraid. He had only just turned twenty one when he was changed, so he remained the same as the years passed him by. One town chased him out with fire, scarring him badly. Fire was one of the only things that could genuinely hurt a vampire - he learned that the hard way. He stumbled into the garden of a little hut as he chased after a wild rabbit. All he could focus on was his hunger and how much pain he was in, so he didn’t notice the young woman looking at him curiously.

“You’re…” he trailed off, his eyes growing wide.

“I was just as surprised to see you too,” She laughed as she added the blush. “You came to me just months after my angel was killed, so I was still grieving. You kicked me into action for the first time since she was taken from me.”

He had only stayed for that night and the next morning. She had poured her blood into a bowl for him to heal, and gave him supplies to make it on his journey. When she realized he was new, and scared and confused, she told him what she knew - about bonds and feeding and food and death. He was scared, but curious. He had always been a curious person, which was his downfall in the end. He had thanked her, and promised to come back, but was never able to find the hut or the woman again.

“Thank you, for that day,” Chan said softly, looking close to tears again. “And for this. Your help might be what saves our lives.”

“I can only hope that you stay safe,” She said, putting down her brushes. “I’ve helped many beings through my years, but only a few have ever reached out to me after. I don’t know if they were killed after all, or if they were too afraid to keep in contact.”

“How can we ever repay you?” Minho asked. The woman turned to him with a serious expression. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

“Survive,” She said. “Get out of here and survive. That’s all the payment I need.”

“Then we should get going,” Changbin looked out the window cautiously. “Thank you, for your help.”

The others turned and bowed, thanking the woman for her help. She just smiled and patted Chan on the cheek gently before ushering them out.

“Be careful,” She warned, her eyes turning sad. “Please, be quick and be safe.”

Minho nodded and she smiled before closing her door. The five made their way down the stairs without running into anyone, much to Minho’s relief. They found the backdoor, just like Woojin had told them. Minho checked the time and frowned. As much as their makeup would help, it had taken almost an hour. Woojin expected them to be well out of the city by then. He whispered for them to stay close but act natural as they went down the street.

“Deep breaths Jinnie,” Chan whispered to Hyunjin, who looked like he was about to cry. “They’re not going to touch you, okay?”

“It’s okay Jinnie,” Jisung took the other boy’s hand. “We’ve got you.”

“God… I barely survived that cafe this morning,” Hyunjin ground out. His friends knew why he hated going out in public, but Minho was confused. In the apartment, Hyunjin seemed like a very personable vampire, who could easily talk to people. Now, he looked like he was going to cry. “This sucks.”

“I know, but we’re going to be fine.” Chan assured him.

“My car is right around the corner,” Minho said, scanning the streets as they went. He had no way of knowing who was a normal human and who would be a potential threat.

“It’s going to be a little tight, but my apartment is about an hour away so we won’t be cramped for long.”

They were stopped a few times, by people asking for directions, or by vendors trying to get their money. Each time Minho felt his blood freeze, but each time the vampires passed as humans without fail. They were even stopped by someone with an anti-vamp hat, who asked them for directions and thanked them with a smile. Minho could have sworn he grew a few grey hairs just from the stress alone.

They found his car easily and quickly got in. The second the last door was closed, Minho locked the doors and started the engine. He drove as quickly as he could with raising any suspicion. The last thing he needed was to be pulled over. Sure, he could pull the hunter card and get away with a warning in a normal situation, but it was too risky.

Minho pulled out onto the main road. They drove for a little while before he took an exit that took them through a wooded stretch. Minho let himself breathe. They still had a little bit before they were officially out of the city, but there was no one else on the road. They were in the clear.

He spoke too soon.

There was a loud explosion, and Minho lost control of the car. It swerved off the road and slammed into a tree. Smoke instantly filled the car and Minho started yelling at them to get out. They scrambled from the car just before it burst into flames.

Minho felt hands on him, holding his hands to his side. Chan snarled and charged, throwing the person away from the human.

“You’re not going to get away, you bloodsucking scum,” A voice said as Minho was thrown to the ground. He was just barely able to pull his stake out and slice the person’s arm. The person howled and fell off, blood seeping through his dark jacket. “What the fuck? Another hunter?”

“You made a grave mistake, helping the enemy.” Another person said, kicking the stake from Minho’s hand. Minho started to panic - that was his only weapon. He hadn’t thought to stock up as he rushed out of his apartment. The only thought on his mind was that Woojin was in trouble, not that he was going to need a backup stake.

“Look out!” Jisung screamed, throwing himself between the person and Minho. The person brought their own stake down, the tip going through Jisung’s side. Minho couldn’t move. It was only when he saw blood dripping from Jisung’s open mouth that he sprung into action. He jumped up and punched the person, hearing something crack as they went down.

“Minho! Where’s- JISUNG!” Chan cried, rushing over to them.

“We’re going to have to run.” Changbin said as the sound of another car started to approach.

“I’ll carry Jisung,” Chan said, carefully pulling the wounded boy into his arms. “Hyunjin, you carry Minho. We can track his scent back to his apartment.”

“What if they follow us?” Felix was crying, his makeup smearing down his cheeks.

“We’ll just have to be quicker than them.” Chan’s face hardened as he turned in the direction of Minho’s scent.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

  
“The bleeding won’t stop…” Felix whimpered, throwing another ruined towel to the side. They made it to the apartment without any issue, but Jisung was getting weaker and weaker. The stake hadn’t pierced his heart, and he was healing, but it was slow and he had lost a lot of blood - something vampires didn’t have a whole lot of to begin with. They got most of their blood from outside sources, and their bodies converted it into something they could use to survive - like how humans convert sugar to energy.

“Come on Jisung, you have to fight it.” Chan urged, wiping sweat off the boy’s forehead.  
Minho felt useless. They were in his home, but he felt like there was nothing he could do. He promised Woojin that he’d keep them safe, but Jisung didn’t look too good - and it was his fault. Why had the boy stepped between them?

He suddenly remembered something from the woman’s story, about how she helped Chan. He went to the kitchen and got a bowl and a knife with shaking hands. He took a deep breath before making a deep slit in his wrist, letting the crimson drip into the bowl. He felt the others grow restless in the living room at the scent, but he somehow trusted them enough not to pounce on him.

“Open your mouth Jisung,” he said, kneeling by the boy, who was spread out shirtless on his couch. A small part of him was grateful Chan thought to put a sheet down first, but his couch was the last thing on his mind at that moment. He held the bowl to Jisung’s lips, but the boy turned his head away. Minho tried again, feeling frustrated and a little light headed. “Dammit just drink!”

Jisung flinched at Minho’s raised voice, turning his head to get away from the noise only to touch his lips to Minho’s wrist - which was still openly bleeding. Minho felt his heart stop and watched in slow motion as Jisung’s fangs slid out past his pink lips. The boy didn’t even open his eyes as he sunk them into Minho’s tanned skin.

“Shit-” Chan rushed forward to pull Jisung off of Minho, but the hunter held out his free hand. It hurt, sure, but he could see the wound closing after just a few seconds. Jisung only pulled away when he opened his eyes and realized what he had done.

“Shit!” He swore as he tried to scramble away, a drop of Minho’s blood still glistening on his mouth as he stared at the human in horror. “Oh- oh god Minho I’m so sorry! I’ve never-”

“Are you okay?” Minho cut him off, looking at Jisung strangely. The vampire blinked and nodded slowly. “Then that’s all that matters.”

“But I-”

“All that matters is that you’re okay,” Minho smiled and used his non injured hand to brush some hair from Jisung’s face. “Okay?”

“O-okay,” Jisung whispered, unable to take his eyes off of Minho’s face. “I’ve never had human blood before…” he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

“Let’s get you both cleaned up,” Chan said, trying to fight a soft smile. He always warned them against forming bonds, because he was afraid of them being vulnerable. After forming his bond with Woojin, he understood why people did it. He had never felt so safe or so comfortable in the presence of anyone before - let alone a human. He had always been attracted to Woojin, but the moment he felt the bond form, he would have given his life for the other boy. Chan’s chest grew warm at the thought of Woojin. He hadn’t heard anything from him, and it had been hours. He wanted to go back and find him, but Woojin made him promise to stay put.

Chan briefly wondered if he looked at Woojin the way Jisung was now looking at Minho as the human helped him stand.

“Minho, what about Woojin-?” Chan asked carefully, after the two had cleaned up and were sitting. Minho still looked pale from the blood loss, but Jisung was almost glowing as he snuggled into his side. It was cute, but it didn’t calm the storm raging in Chan’s stomach.

“He hasn’t called me yet.” Minho frowned, checking his phone. He had been checking it every two minutes since they were able to sit down and relax. Chan chewed on his thumb nail, worry gnawing at his gut.

“What if something happened?” He asked, feeling his eyes sting.

“Well, you’d feel it, right?” Felix asked from the kitchen. He and Hyunjin had raided the hunter’s fridge and were currently trying to make something with almost nothing for dinner. “Because of your bond?”

“I guess, but I haven’t felt anything,” Chan swallowed. “I wouldn’t even know what it would feel like if something happened-”

A frantic knocking came from the door. Minho jumped up first, swaying a little before rushing over. He hesitantly looked through the peephole before cursing loudly and throwing the door open. Woojin stumbled through, two boys on either side of him holding him up.

Chan couldn’t hold back a scream as he rushed forward.

Woojin was dying. Anyone could see that, even without a bond. He was pale, his lips completely colorless. He was hanging limp between the two boys, who were crying and bleeding. Chan quickly took Woojin from them, but it felt like he was holding a corpse rather than a person. He was cold to the touch, and his heartbeat was barely there.

Chan didn’t know what to do. He had just formed his bond - everything was so new and scary. He held Woojin as he took rattling breaths. He sobbed, frozen in place, holding Woojin close to his chest.

“Chris…” Woojin gasped out, his eyes glassy and his pupils dilated.

“Fuck Woojin-”

“Thank god you’re alright.” He whispered, smiling and causing Chan to cry even harder. He reached up to touch Chan’s cheek, only to have it fall limp. Chan stared at him in horror before letting out a scream so heartbroken that it would haunt everyone’s dreams for years to come.

“WOOJIN! NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you hate me yet? :D  
> This chapter was a last minute idea. it was just going to be a little blurb before going to Woojin's POV at the cafe, but what can I say? I'm a slut for side plot and exposition.  
> So now we know how Chan got scarred, Minho and Jisung are bonded and Woojin is hurt. But how? What happened? :0


	5. Chapter 5

Woojin felt uneasy as he walked away from the apartment. It was if something was begging him to go back - like a string connecting him to something behind him. He squared his shoulders and kept walking, trying to plan out some responses for the boys at the cafe. He needed to make them trust him, but make sure not to give anything away.

He saw the familiar sign and felt his stomach drop. He prayed that Chris and the others were already on their way out of the city. Pushing the door open, he instantly spotted the two boys sitting at a corner table, laughing about something and sipping their drinks. If he wasn’t filled with dread, Woojin might have felt something akin to pride. Hunting was hard work, and seeing a new generation training in it made him think of his own trainee days.

“Hope you weren’t waiting for long.” he said, pulling out the third chair and sitting down. The boys jumped a little but smiled.

“Nope! Our drinks just arrived.” The smaller one - Jeongin - said, fiddling with the lid of his cup.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Woojin asked, wondering how Chris was doing.

“We’re new to the area, and we’re close to the end of our training,” Seungmin said, dancing a little in his seat to the music playing softly in the background. “You’ve been a registered hunter for a few years, and we wanted to asked you some questions.”

“Well, ask away.” Woojin said, relaxing a little. He was good at reading body language, and neither boy showed any sign that they were lying, or had aggressive intentions.

“Why did you decide to be a hunter?” Jeongin asked first, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Well, when I was about twelve, I saw a water nymph get attacked,” Woojin said, recalling the memory. “I was horrified that someone would do that, especially because she was just walking down the street. I wanted to call the police, but my mom said the police don’t handle supernatural cases. Everyone just… walked past her, and when I tried to help her up she flinched away from me. A few months later, I heard of the hunters. They didn’t let me start training until I was eighteen, but I had been working up to it for years. My friend and I trained in secret when we were teenagers - taking martial arts and sparring together. I’ve only officially been a hunter for… almost five years?”

“So you became a hunter… to protect them?” Seungmin sounded confused.

“Hunters are like the police for supernatural issues,” Woojin explained, wondering why the boys were looking at each other like that. “That’s the first thing you learn in training. You learn the laws for the supernaturals and how to enforce them. Believe me, I hated studying, but it was worth it in the end.”

“What… sort of things have you done as a police hunter?” Seungmin asked, looking almost uneasy.

“Well, one of the first things I did as an official hunter was stop a man from trying to beat a fae to death.”

“What did the fae do?”

“He was just talking to some squirrels. The human didn’t like that he was different and tried to kill him. I was able to step in and save him, thankfully. He still sends me letters, when he can. He just got married to a nice human girl.”

“A human?” Jeongin’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

“Yeah, there are a lot of interspecies relationships,” Woojin said easily, smiling a little as a familiar dimpled grin came to mind. “Especially in the last few years. Unfortunately, because there aren’t any laws protecting supernaturals, their relationships tend to be… unsteady.”

“What do you mean no laws? I thought you just said you studied the laws?” Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows and Woojin fought back a grimace.

“I studied that laws that they have to follow in order to live in human cities,” He explained. “Laws like when certain creatures can feed, or walk. Where they can live, where they can shop, how many offspring they can have before being arrested. There are hundreds of laws that restrict every aspect of their lives, but as of now there aren’t any in their favor. Any one of them could be murdered in cold blood and the person who killed them would be able to walk away without any repercussions. Even if it’s in broad daylight, with hundreds of witnesses, they’re technically innocent in the eyes of the law.” Woojin’s hands, which were resting on top of the table, tightened into fists.

“And all hunters are like this?” Jeongin was looking at his lap, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

“All the hunters that had training like mine,” Woojin said carefully, trying to watch their reactions. They both flinched at his words. “That’s why we’re nomads. We go from place to place on our own, learning from those who came before us and teaching those that will come after us. Well, most of us are nomads, anyway.”

“Vampires don’t have any regard for human life though-”

“That’s not true at all,” Woojin cut the boy off, trying to ignore the sour taste in the back of his mouth. “Some are like that, which is where we come in, but most are the same as you and me. They eat, and laugh and cry and bleed and love…” Woojin felt his chest tighten. God, he missed Chris so badly he thought he was going to cry.

“We… we heard there was a large coven in this city…” Seungmin said after a moment of silence. Woojin felt his heart stop. Even if the boy hadn’t said who it was, the chances of there being a coven bigger than five was next to nothing. Most covens were two or three at the most, and as far as Woojin knew, Chris’ coven was the largest in the area. “We tried to find them, but they got away.”

“Why were you trying to find them?” Woojin asked, trying to stop his blood from boiling. He had almost forgotten that they were the ones that hurt his Chris so badly. “Did they break a law?”

“I-” Jeongin started to say, before he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

“I knew something was wrong…” Seungmin whispered, staring at his hands with wide eyes.

“How are we supposed to go back now?” Jeongin asked, wiping his face with his sleeves.

“What’s going on?” woojin asked, unable to hold back any longer. The boys looked at him with the same pained expression.

“The Vendandi,” Seungmin whispered, his mouth trembling. “I don’t- I don’t think we’re the good guys…”

“We grew up at the compound,” Jeongin’s sleeves were soaked. “We started training when we turned ten. They didn’t let us out, unless it was on missions. Didn’t let us talk to anyone that wasn’t a member. We thought… since this is our first time out on our own, that we could talk to another hunter… Learn more about the outside. God, no wonder they never let us out-”

“Oh my god… are they brainwashing you?” Woojin hated how much sense it made. Taking kids at a young age, training them for years with no outside contact. No wonder the Vendandi were so dangerous - they literally didn’t know anything else.

“They’re going to kill us.” Jeongin whispered in horror, his body going oddly still.

“What?” That was the last thing Woojin expected.

“Anyone that sides with the vampires are taken out the same way,” Seungmin said, as if reciting something he had repeated a thousand times already. “If they’re helping the enemy, they’re a threat. It’s our duty to protect humanity from evil.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Woojin said, his mind spinning. Would they really kill two children because they didn’t blindly follow their teachings? It was a stupid question - they’d do it without hesitation.

“Hyung I don’t wanna die.” Jeongin whimpered, gripping Seungmin’s shirt tightly.

“We’ll leave the city-”

“They’ll come to find us,” Seungmin said, sounding as though he had already given up. “Once, there was a hunter that tried to leave… they told everyone that he went home, but we heard his screams… we knew what really happened. They’re not going to let us live.”

“We’ll fake your deaths then.” Woojin said simply, sitting back in his chair. He could feel his stake poking at his side, but he didn’t show that he was uncomfortable. He was used to blending in - not letting anyone know he was always on edge.

“How?” Jeongin was shaking, and people were starting to look over at them. Woojin grimaced and stood.

“Follow me,” He said, tucking the boy under his arm. “We’ll figure something out.”

* * *

  
“Are you sure this is going to work?” Seungmin asked, as they hurried through the park. It was a very public area, which made Woojin uneasy, but it was the fastest way back to his apartment.

“It’s our best shot.” He said, avoiding a group of boys that were stopped in the middle of the walkway. They rushed past as quickly as possible, but Woojin heard someone asking them for directions but they were out of earshot almost instantly. Something made him want to turn back, but he knew they didn’t have time.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Jeongin asked quietly, his voice still shaking though his tears had stopped.

“Then we fight.” Woojin responded grimly as he urged them to walk even faster. He took them down a side path, away from the main park where few people walked. He felt better out of the public eye. They were just about to make it out of the park, Woojin felt himself fly into a nearby tree. He sprung to is feet instantly, but the vampire already had Seungmin by the throat, holding the boy up. Seungmin thrashed and clawed at the vampire’s hand, his legs flailing as he tried to take a breath.

“You killed her!” The vampire screamed, tears streaming down his face as his nails dug into Seungmin’s throat. Blood dripped down the boy’s tanned throat, causing the vampire to shake.

“Let him go!” Woojin felt conflicted. On one hand, he was supposed to stop any vampire that threatens a human. On the other… Seungmin must have killed someone close to him before Woojin managed to get through to them, just like he had tried to kill Chris.

“He killed her,” He whipped his head around, and Woojin could see a healing scar along his cheek. “They broke into our home and killed her! I wasn’t even there to protect her!”

“Release the boy and I won’t have to use force.” Woojin commanded, reaching for his stake. The vampire stared at him for a moment, his face blank.

“You of all people should understand,” He said, sounding lost. “We know of you, hunter Woojin. Your partner was also attacked, wasn’t he? I can smell the bond on you. You saved his life, but you threaten mine? Do you believe your beloved would act any differently if you were the one killed in cold blood?”

“You-” Woojin almost dropped his stake.

“This one… he killed her. He almost killed yours. How could you let these murders walk around freely? Is it not your duty to protect us, when no one else will?” He tightened his grip on Seungmin, who’s movements were growing slow weak. More blood dripped down his throat, soaking into the cotten of his hoodie as Jeongin watched in horror. He was trained to strike first, take down his target before they knew what was happening. He didn’t know what to do when his only friend was being killed in front of his eyes.

“This- this is your last warning,” Woojin could feel his eyes burning. “Put him down and we can all leave here alive.”

“I wonder how your partner would feel, knowing you’re defending the person who tried to kill him.” The vampire snarled, throwing Seungmin to the ground. The boy hit hard, bouncing before laying still. Jeongin rushed over, trying to wake him up as the vampire rushed at Woojin. The hunter let a single tear run down his cheek as he moved.

The vampire lunged, aiming to rip out Woojin’s throat in a single swipe. Woojin managed to dodge, but still felt the vampire’s claw like nails rake up his cheek. Blood poured down, but Woojin couldn’t stop. He rolled, narrowly avoiding another attack. He jumped forward, his stake clipping the vampire’s arm but not causing enough damage to end the fight. The vampire staggered back, holding his arm with a grimace. The blood leaked from between his fingers as he panted, staring at Woojin hard.

In a split second, he was running towards the boys. He grabbed Jeongin by the back of his jacket, his nails gouging into his back as the boy cried out in pain. He pulled Jeongin off Seungmin, who was just starting to sit up. The vampire’s other hand came down, slashing the front of Seungmin’s hoodie open.

Woojin squared his jaw and aimed for the vampire’s heart. He had left himself wide open, too focused on the younger hunters to notice his entire chest was exposed.

No matter how long Woojin had been a hunter, he would never get use to the feeling of his stake piercing flesh. In the almost five years, he had only killed a handful of times. He was normally able to settle things calmly, so the gush of blood that spurted over his face made his stomach recoil. He fought back the urge to gag as he shoved the stake in deeper, feeling the wood hit the vampire’s spine.

“There she is…” The vampire whispered, staring over Woojin’s shoulder as he dropped the boys. Woojin felt hot tears cutting through the cooling crimson on his face as the vampire slumped in his arms.

“Oh my god hyung are you okay?” The honorific slipped out as Woojin fell to his knees, the vampire falling to the side.

“Are you alright?” He ground out, ignoring the burning from his cheek.

“A little scratched up, but not too bad.” Jeongin said, shaking as he helped Seungmin up. Woojin eyed the two boys. They were crying and trembling, blood seeping into the ground where they stood.

“Take off your jackets.” Woojin said, stumbling back to his feet. He pulled the vampire’s body farther into the trees and took the ruined hoodies the boys handed him. He ripped the fabric, scattering the blood soaked pieces around the area.

“Why-?”

“There,” He said, putting the last piece down. “You were killed in a fight. You managed to kill one of the vampires, but your bodies were taken by the ones that survived.”

“You think they’ll fall for that?” Seungmin was starting to look pale, his voice rough. The shirt he had been wearing under his hoodie was shredded as well, but Woojin could already see the lines starting to scab. They must not have been too deep, thankfully.

“I’ve seen this happen too many times…” Woojin said softly. This wouldn’t be the first time he lost a hunter in an attack. “They’ll take one look at this and know what happened.”

“We need to get out of here,” Jeongin said, looking around. “They’re going to wonder where we went soon.”

“Let’s go then.” he said quickly, pulling the boys away from the trees. They rushed out of the park, heading towards Woojin’s apartment. As the elder opened the door, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed to be greeted by silence. His bond told him Chris was gone, but that didn’t stop his chest from crying out for him. He tended to Seungmin first, the elder of the two boys in worse shape.

“Hyung… what did he mean? By your- your partner? What’s a bond?” Seungmin asked. He sucked in a sharp breath when the elder dabbed his wound a little too hard. Woojin whispered an apology as he continued to clean the boy’s chest.

“Ah, well the second question is a little easier to answer,” Woojin avoided the first part. “A bond is formed when a vampire drinks directly from a human. Long ago, it made the human dependant on the vampire, but it’s… evolved through the years. Now, it connects the vampire to a single human, and apparently tells other vampires that you’re taken.” Woojin didn’t blame Chris for not telling him that part. From what Woojin could figure out, this was the first bond Chris had ever really been around.

“You let a vampire drink from you?” Seungmin sounded horrified.

“He was hurt,” Woojin said carefully, taping some gauze to the boy’s stomach. “He… a hunter broke into his apartment. He stayed back so his coven could escape but got really hurt… he came here and- I couldn’t let him die.”

“He…” Seungmin physically recoiled, smacking Woojin’s hands away from him. “Wait, no- that’s can’t be right.”

“They were here,” Woojin didn’t meet Seungmin’s eyes. “This morning, when you knocked on my door. That’s why I told you to meet me at the cafe.”

“But-”

“I know Seungmin,” Woojin was too tired to be angry. “I know it was you.”

“O-oh my god…” The boy started shaking again. “I’m a monster-”

“You didn’t know any better,” Woojin interrupted, taping the last bandage to his wounds. “Chris made it in time, and now they’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Chris?”

“That’s his name,” Woojin felt himself smiling as he threw away the packaging from the bandages. “He’s… reckless, and caring and a little too innocent sometimes.”

“Do you love him?”

“I-” Woojin stopped. Did he love Chris? They had been through a lot in the last few hours. He thought about the blonde constantly, wondering if he was okay, if he was sleeping, if he missed Woojin too. He was willing to die for Chris. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“I’m so sorry hyung…” Seungmin started to cry, and Woojin pulled him into a careful hug. He wanted to be angry at the boy, but holding him in his arms, Woojin found there was no anger to be found.

“Go help yourself to anything in the fridge and send Jeongin in, okay?” Woojin said with a small smile. Seungmin tried to nod, only to wince when the bandages around his throat caught. He left and Woojin was left in silence for a moment.

“Is it my turn?” Jeongin asked, peeking his head into the bathroom. Woojin offered him the same soft smile and nodded, gesturing for him to sit.

* * *

  
“Fuck, my phone is busted,” Woojin grumbled as he tried to call Minho. The boys were patched up and dozing off on the couch. “Wake up, we have to go.”

“Where are we going?” Jeongin mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Someplace safe, hopefully.” Woojin said, going to his bedroom. He packed some things into a backpack - a change of clothing, a stack of cash, a knife, a stake, and the handgun that he swore to himself that he would never use. He looked around, wondering when he was going to make it back to his home. Bear rubbed up against his legs and he smiled, kneeling to pet him. He would have to ask his neighbor to look after Bear for a while, he realized with a frown.

“Where are you going?” Seungmin asked, awake now.

“Across the hall,” Woojin said. “I’ll be right back.” Thankfully she was home, and agreed to watch Bear. Woojin didn’t know why she was looking at him so sadly, or why she gave him such a knowing smile.

“Ready?” Seungmin asked as soon as he made it back.

“Let’s go.” Woojin slung the backpack on as he turned towards the door. The towel on the back of the couch caught his attention and he froze. He picked it up, realizing that

Chris had been there just that morning. How had thing gone so wrong in such a short amount of time? He blinked back his tears and put the towel down before turning and leaving it behind.

* * *

  
“Well, well, well,” A male voice said. “And I was hoping you had really died.”

“How did you find us?” Seungmin asked, looking at the boy that seemed to be about their age. They were so close, maybe a block or two from Minho’s apartment, when they were dragged into an alley.

“Everyone just accepted that you had died, but something felt fishy,” The boy said, holding a knife. “You’re abandoning your destiny.”

“The Vendandi are wrong!” Jeogin said firmly. “They aren’t the good guys!”

“They?” The boy asked, cocking his head to the side. “Don’t you mean ‘we’ or ‘us’? You’re Vendandi after all.”

“Not anymore,” Seungmin said, standing between Jeongin and the boy. “They died in those woods. We’re not part of your games anymore.”

“No one can leave,” The boy said, his voice monotone. It sent shivers down Woojin’s spine. “You will be punished for your crimes.”

Before anyone could react, he raced towards Seungmin. Woojin moved first, pushing the boy out of the way. He felt the blade slip into his side, but the pain didn’t hit until a few heartbeats later. He screamed as he pushed the boy away, the blood instantly soaking his shirt. He held the wound with one hand as he pulled his stake out with the other. The boy lunged again, and Woojin was too slow. The knife plunged into his chest.

Woojin stared at the boy, who grinned at him. Just as the boy pulled the blade out with a sickening sound, the ringing of a gunshot filled the alley. The boy’s eyes widened before they went flat. He slid to the ground, the blooming bullet wound in his back bright against his tan jacket.

“Oh god hyung!” Seungmin called, dropping the smoking gun next to the open backpack. He rushed over to Woojin, who was gasping for air.

He was dying. He could feel it. The knife punctured his lung. Woojin coughed, more bitter crimson raining down his chin.

“He said the apartment was around the corner!” Jeongin cried, slipping under one of Woojin’s arms. Seungmin copied him, carrying the elder away from the body and towards the safe place.

They found apartment seven and started banging frantically, feeling Woojin get colder and colder with every second that passed. When the door flew open, Seungmin thought he was going to cry. A scream sounded as a blonde boy ripped Woojin away from them.

Woojin felt his bond sing as Chris held him. Even though he felt so, so tired, he managed to open his eyes. Chris was just as beautiful as ever, even with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Chris…” He whispered, his mouth turning up. Being close to Chris again made the pain lessen.

“Fuck, Woojin-” Chris choked out.

“Thank god you’re alright.”Woojin didn’t like seeing Chris cry. He tried to reach up and comfort the other, but his hand was too heavy. He felt it fall to the side, but the sound of Chris’ heart shattering hurt him more than any knife wound could.

“WOOJIN! NO!” Chris screamed, sounding like he was being ripped apart.

“Why is his blood so dark?” Someone asked.

“Fuck… poison.” Minho spat, any hope of Woojin surviving evaporating instantly. He always knew one of them would end up being killed, but he never thought it was going to be Woojin. Careful Woojin. Thoughtful Woojin. Never Woojin, yet there he was, dying in Minho’s living room.

"The knife was poisoned?" Jeongin asked, but no one was paying much attention to him. 

“I- I can’t lose him-” Chris was shaking so hard Woojin’s body was trembling.

“Hyung, he’s- he’s gone-” Jisung choked out, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, but it was if Chris didn’t even realize he was there.

“No- no!” He screamed, more tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto Woojin, the clear mixing with the crimson.

Chris didn’t think. He extended his fangs and sunk them deeply into Woojin’s neck. He remembered the absolute agony he felt when he had been turned, the venom burning away his human cells, leaving foreign cells behind. He sobbed into Woojin’s throat, his lips pressing against the faintest of pulses. He pulled away only to bite down again, forcing his venom deeper and deeper into Woojin’s system. The taste of Woojin’s blood - once so sweet - tasted vile on his tongue as the poison coursed through him. He bit down harder, more blood gushing into his mouth as he fought back the urge to gag.

Hands pulled him away. No matter how hard he scrambled, they wouldn’t let him touch Woojin. He sobbed and tried to fight, but he was too weak. It was if he was the one dying, not Woojin. If he had known losing the one you were bonded with hurt so badly… maybe he had been right. Maybe bonding really was too painful.

“Hyung, calm down,” Changbin held Chris’ arms down. “There’s nothing more you can do. We have to wait.”

Everyone turned to look at Woojin, waiting to see if he would open his eyes ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to apologize for all the pain I'm putting everyone through! A lot of you were starting to guess things, which tells me I have to make things even more interesting! 
> 
> This chapter wrote really nicely, which was amazing for me because sometimes chapters take a lot of effort to write. This one wrote easily, which is why it's so long. it just kept coming! 
> 
> My problem now is that I think I planned too big. I had originally planned for this big ending, but it might be too much? I'll see how the next chapter goes and if it can still work because I wanted it to be as actiony as possible


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was exhausted. The last day and a half had been… chaotic to say the least. After he had been calmed down, they helped move Woojin to Minho’s room. Chris took up the chair next to the bed, not leaving for anything. It was almost noon, and he hadn’t slept since he and Woojin shared a bed back in the brunette’s apartment. He hadn’t eaten since Woojin made him dinner. He could hear the others making a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Woojin’s side.

He was a wreck. This was all his fault, wasn’t it? If he had never involved Woojin, he could still be at home, with his cat, safe from harm. Instead, Chris was selfish and went to the hunter. He knew Woojin would protect him and make him feel safe. Then he went and formed a bond, like an idiot.

Did he regret the bond? He wasn’t sure. Even with Woojin unconscious and barely holding onto life, the bond warmed Chris in a way he had never experienced before. It was almost like he was drunk - a faint warmth bubbling through him that made him giggly and light. He didn’t regret the bond, he decided, smiling softly as he placed his hand over Woojin’s still one. He could never regret being bonded to Woojin.

Chris let more tears fall. He didn’t think he could try anymore, but the droplets littering the cotton sheets of the bed told a different story. He watched Woojin closely, holding onto whatever hope he could. He had never turned anyone before, nor had he seen someone be turned. He knew the idea behind it, from when he was turned and from the stories of the others, but he was scared.

Woojin’s cheeks twitched a little. Chris held on hope. As long as Woojin was twitching, Chris held out hope that the transformation was working. Until Woojin stopped moving for good, Chris was going to pray that he woke up.

* * *

  
“I should go shopping…” Minho muttered, looking at the mess that was currently crowded into his apartment. It was a nice place - very spacious for one person. Not so much for nine. Woojin and Chan were in the main bedroom, while Jeongin and Seungmin hovered in the kitchen, almost afraid to join the others despite the vampires surprising acceptance of their presence.

Jisung was always hovering by Minho, not close enough to be touched but close enough that the hunter felt… safe. Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin were lounging in the living room, flipping through the movies Minho had and talking loudly, as if nothing was wrong. Minho was trying to think of where everyone would sleep.

“I have an air mattress,” Minho thought out loud, whispering to himself. “Two can fit on that… there’s a bed in the spare room that two could share… the couch pulls out into a bed too. Thank god hyung convinced me to get the pullout, jeez…”

“Are you okay hyung?” Jisung asked, looking at the hunter with wide eyes. Minho felt his shoulder relax a little as a smile tugged at his lips. It was hard to believe that just the day before, he had pinned the vampire down and held a stake over his chest.

“Just trying to figure out where everyone can sleep,” He said, his smile fading a little. “As crazy as it seems, I never planned to have eight other people sleepover at any point.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” Jisung said with an easy smile. “I don’t mind, if that makes things easier for you.”  
Minho frowned. He didn’t know why, but he was a little disappointed by the offer. What was he expecting? Jisung to share a bed with him?

“Well, let’s not think too hard about that right now,” Minho said, brushing aside the discomfort. “I have to go shopping. My fridge was empty for one person... “

“I’ll go with you!” Jisung offered, his smile bright and his eyes sparkling. Minho felt his ears warm as his lips turned up.

“Ah, alright,” He said, almost vibrating as Jisung latched himself on to the hunter’s arm in excitement. “But, um…” He looked around, not sure how he felt about leaving all these strangers alone in his apartment when Woojin was basically dead and Chris was mourning.

“I’ll watch after everyone,” Changbin said from the couch, tilting his head back to look at the hunter upside down. “Just be quick.”

“Does anyone else want to come shopping with us?” Minho asked, ignoring how Jisung started to pout.

“I’ll go!” Jeongin jumped up and rushed over. Seungmin looked betrayed for a moment, glancing over at the vampires lounging on the couch.

“We’ll be right back.” Minho called over his shoulder as the three made their way to the door. Various calls sounded back, and Minho was struck by how domestic this whole situation felt.

“I’m tired…” Felix whined, leaning on Hyunjin’s shoulder. The other vampire laughed and pushed him off.

“Go take a nap then,” He grinned as Felix whined even louder, flopping onto the floor. “Your so dramatic.”

“I wanna be awake when they get back cuz I’m hungry.” Felix whined again, looking up at Changbin with large eyes.

“If you want to take a nap, I’ll wake you up when they get back.” He said with a smile. Felix jumped to his feet with a bright grin and kissed Changbin on the cheek.

“Goodnight!” He called loudly before flopping onto the couch and using Changbin’s lap as a pillow. The smaller vampire huffed but smiled nonetheless.

“There’s a bed literally down the hall.” Hyunjin shook his head and went back to his phone. Seungmin watched from the kitchen in awe. The only time he had ever really been around vampires was when he was killing them. He never imagined they could be so… normal. Human, almost.

“Just come sit with us, jeez,” Changbin called, causing Seungmin to jump. “I can’t even read minds and I can feel you thinking.”

“I- I shouldn’t-” the human stuttered, flushing red.

“Why? Afraid we’re gonna eat you?” the dark haired vampire grinned, his fangs growing sharper on command.

“No, I just…” He trailed off, his eyes stinging. He didn’t feel he deserves to be around them. He tried to kill them. He hurt their friend.

He was the only monster in the room.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin said, talking to the hunter for the first time since Woojin was brought back. “Would you help me with something?”

“Me?” Seungmin was shocked, and judging by Changbin’s raised eyebrows, he was too.

“I can’t post a video any time soon,” He said with a smile. “But I was thinking of doing a live stream, just so people don’t worry about me.”

“Are you… famous?” Seungmin asked, confused.

“I guess a little bit,” Hyunjin giggled. “I have a pretty big following on twitter. I do makeup videos and stuff.”

“What’s twitter?” Seungmin was getting more and more confused as the vampire talked. Hyunjin’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Oh you sweet summer child…” he said, holding a dramatic hand to his mouth.

“I was born in September...”

“They weren’t kidding, were they?” Changbin muttered, feeling bad for the boy. After Woojin had been taken away, the two young hunters tried their best to quickly explain why they were there and why they had done what they did. It was obvious by the way they were crying that they were telling the truth, but it was still hard to accept them.

“I can use my phone and the spare room,” Hyunjin said, standing carefully so as not to bother Felix who had instantly fallen asleep. “I just need you to hold the camera on me since I don’t have a tripod or anything.”

“Okay?” Seungmin hesitated, almost as though he was afraid to leave the kitchen. Hyunjin smiled at him and went to the spare room, leaving the door open. Seungmin only hesitated for a moment before rushing in after him.

* * *

  
“Do you think we’ll need three?” Minho asked, looking at the packages of raw chicken. The cart was already loaded, and he was grateful he was frugal with his expenses. He had no idea how long everyone would be with him, so three days worth of food for nine people seemed like a decent amount to start with.

“Probably,” Jisung nodded, staying close to Minho’s side. “Chan hyung has a huge appetite.”

“I’ve never had to feed nine before.” Minho muttered, putting another pack of chicken in the cart.

“Well, technically only eight,” Jisung said easily. “When Woojin wakes up, he won’t be able to eat human foods for a while. Probably only for a year or two though, not too long.” Minho froze, his hand hovering mid air.

“You really think he’s going to wake up?” he whispered, hating how painful the back of his throat stung. Woojin was his only friend. The one that trained with him in secret all through their teenage years. Woojin was the one who always comforted and consoled him. Woojin was one of the only constants in his life, especially after his father left. Woojin was the one thing Minho could always count on. What was he going to do if Woojin didn’t wake up?

“Chan hyung was the one who bit him,” Jisung said with a smile. “Your bond mate- well it’s called a bond for a reason, right? They’re bonded. The turn rate for unbonded partners is high to begin with, but a bonded turn is almost guaranteed to succeed.”

“You sure know a lot about bonds.” Minho commented, his mind drifting to their own.

“I did a lot of research….” Jisung sounded… sad, almost. “I- I don’t remember anything from my past. Who I was, how old I was, how I turned. I just… woke up one day with fangs. Chan was the first person who found me. Apparently I was already a vampire for a while before I blacked out. Everyone thinks I was turned around nineteen but no one’s really sure. They think I’m about ninety, but again no one’s sure.”

“Jisung…” Minho had no idea.

“How-?” Jeongin asked, looking at the two with wide but guarded eyes. “How do you think you lost your memories?”

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Jisung ran a hand through his hair. “Chan hyung found me about fifty years ago, and thanks to him I was able to do my research. I’ve been going to colleges and schools that have specialized libraries and I’ve been doing a lot of reading. You’d be surprised what I’ve learned. My theory is that someone wiped my memories, but I don’t know who, or why. Only powerful witches can erase memories, and even then they can’t destroy those memories. If that’s the case, they’re out there somewhere.”

Minho didn’t know what to say. He had only known Jisung for a day and a half, but he was ready to lay down his life for the vampire. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“You’ll find them,” He said softly, smiling as Jisung nuzzled into his chest. “I know you will.”

“Is this what a bond looks like?” Jeongin asked, watching the two with a curious look.

“Bonds aren’t always like this,” Jisung said, sounding like a walking textbook again. “If it’s between two incompatible individuals, it makes their relationship tolerable at most. Back in the dark ages, those were the types of bonds that enslaved humans to do the vampire’s bidding. It’s way less common now because normally bonds are formed between l-lovers…” Jisung stuttered, and if he could blush he definitely would be. “A bond between two individuals that are compatible had been likened to… to finding your soul mate… by some, that is.”

“So in a sense, soulmates really do exist.” Jeongin concluded with a small smile. Minho was staring at Jisung with wide eyes. Did he just call Minho his soulmate? The bond between them seemed to sing.

“And even if the bond isn’t close at first, the more time you spend with your bonded the closer you become.” Jisung continued, smiling as the feeling of Minho’s hand on his slim waist.

“That… sounds nice.” Jeongin said softly, looking away thoughtfully.

“What else should we get?” Minho asked, looking at his cart. Both Jisung and Jeongin followed his eyes and were quiet for a moment before the younger hunter spoke up.

“Could we get a cake or something?” he asked, looking at the ground. “We were kept on a strict diet, but when we were out on a mission once I stopped and got a cupcake from a little bakery and it was just really good and-”

“We can get a cake,” Minho’s heart ached for the boy. He really had been through hell and back, it seemed. Jeongin instantly brightened, grinning and showing off his braces. “We can even get some ice cream too, if you want.”

“Really hyung?” Jeongin was jumping, tugging on Minho’s arm in excitement. Minho chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Of course,” he smiled warmly. “Gotta keep our troops happy, yeah?”

“Thank you.” Jeongin’s eyes sparkled as they kept walking. He started pushing the cart, Minho and Jisung following close behind. Minho smiled softly as he felt Jisung’s fingers lace through his.

* * *

  
Chris was so tired that he didn’t realize Woojin was awake until a large hand cupped his jaw. Chris jumped, almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

“Fuck, Woojin!” He whispered, too emotional to scream. Woojin smiled and sat up more, closing his eyes with a frown when the room spun. “Oh, lay back down. You probably feel like shit…” Chris fussed, trying to push Woojin back down. The brunette caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the other vampire’s fingertips gently.

“You saved me.” Woojin whispered, his voice deep and raspy.

“Of course I did! I would do anything for you-” Chris said, all but leaping onto Woojin’s lap. The brunette cut him off by slamming their lips together. Chris sobbed into the kiss, smiling so hard their teeth clashed together but neither cared. Woojin felt their bond singing as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, pulling the smaller vampire onto his lap. Chris laced his fingers through Woojin’s hair, holding him as close as physically possible.

“I love you.” Woojin whispered into Chri’s mouth, swallowing the small whimpers that left the blonde’s lips. Woojin let his fingers run along the stripe of skin on Chris’ back, finding it odd that Chris felt almost warm to the touch. Chris shifted on Woojin’s lap, causing the taller vampire to growl a little.

“Woojin-”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Woojin whispered, pulling away from Chris and cupping his face gently. Chris whimpered a little as Woojin created a small space between them but smiled and leaned into the larger’s touch.

“We’re okay.” Chris whispered, resting his forehead on Woojin’s.

“How are the others?” Woojin asked, letting Chris’s weight comfort him.

“They’re good,” Chris smiled, gently pecking Woojin’s lips. “I think I heard Minho say he was going shopping, and Hyunjin’s in the other room filming something I think.”

“What about Seungmin and Jeongin?” Woojin frowned, looking towards the door. Chris’ hand found his cheek and pulled his face back to the blonde’s.

“They’re okay too,” He kissed Woojin again. Woojin leaned into the kiss, forgetting why he was worried. “Minho changed their bandages a little while ago. I think the little one went shopping with them.”

“What about the Vendandi-?”

“Shut up and kiss me Woojin.” Chris cut him off with a grin. Woojin blinked before returning his grin and leaning towards the blonde. Their lips met gently, Chris melting into Woojin’s touch. Chris let a deep growl out as Woojin kissed down his neck, scraping his pale throat with his new fangs - not enough to break the skin but enough to send shivers down Chris’ spine. Woojin returned the kisses to Chris’ mouth, happily swallowing the light whimpers coming from the blonde. Woojin growled, tugging at Chris’ shirt a little too hard. Not used to his new strength, Woojin ripped the fabric off Chris’ chest, throwing it to the side without looking to see where it landed.

He pulled back and let his eyes roam Chris’ chest. His large hand traced the faded scars along the blonde’s body, his fingers trembling as they barely ghosted against Chris’ skin.Chris took Woojin’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing Woojin’s fingertips gently. He took the larger vampire’s finger in his mouth and gently pricked the pad with his fang. Woojin growled again as Chan lapped the single drop this his tongue.

“We shouldn’t do this right now…” Chris said, panting and pulling away with obvious difficulty.

“You can’t do this to me.” Woojin whined, shifting his hips to find some relief. Chris closed his eyes and took a sharp breath before shakily responding.

“You just woke up,” He said, the words taking more effort than he would have liked. Woojin tried to lean in to kiss the blonde again but Chris placed a finger on his lips. “You’re probably hungry, and you need to get used to everything. As much as I- I want this, I really don’t think- think this is the best way to g-get you used to st-stuff.”

“Mhmm you’re probably right,” Woojin said. Despite his words, he was kissing down Chris’ neck again, letting his fangs trail lightly. He could feel Chris trembling in his arms, and he felt like he was on fine - he was the one making th blonde melt with his touch. He was the one making Chris moan and whimper, and it made Woojin want to show the smaller vampire what else he was capable of.

But as soon as he tried to shift, he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Chris’ shoulder, begging the world to stop spinning so quickly.

“I knew it,” Chris sounded out of breath but in control of himself at least. “Here, I’ll see if I can get you something.”

“Don’t go…” Woojin whimpered, holding onto Chris tighter. The blonde laughed and kissed his temple before gently pulling away.

“I’ll be right back love,” Chris laughed lightly as Woojin held onto his hand. “Lay back down, okay?”

“Okay…” Woojin suddenly felt so, so tired. Chris let his thumb run along Woojin’s bottom lip as the brunette’s eyes fell.

Chris leaned down to leave one last kiss to the corner of Woojin’s mouth before going to find his new vampire boyfriend some blood.

* * *

  
“Are you sure you want me in here?” Seungmin asked, feeling uncomfortable. Who knew when Minho would be back with Jeongin, and Woojin was still unconscious. He just wanted his friend, but he was alone with one of the vampires he had tried to kill.

“You seemed uncomfortable out there,” Hyunjin said easily as he pulled out a little pouch from the small backpack he was holding. “Thank god I already had this on when we ran away. I don’t know what I would do without anything at all.”

“I’m really sorry about-” Seungmin started to apologize, his eyes burning. Hyunjin cut him off by handing him the vampire’s phone.

“Just press the red button when I say, and keep the camera pointed at me, okay?” Hyunjin instructed calmly. Seungmin nodded and Hyunjin went back to work, setting up his makeup on the small desk. He angled his body so he could see the mirror and still be seen in the camera, and Seungmin wondered how the vampire could feel so comfortable being filmed all the time.He pulled out a second phone, smaller and less expensive looking than the one he gave Seungmin and propped it up where he could see. Hyunjin smiled warmly and nodded to Seungmin, who quickly pressed the button.

“Hello everyone!” Hyunjin started with a bright smile, and Seungmin was blown away. Hyunjin had been so soft spoken, but the vampire in front of him was grinning and chipper - a complete 180 from the Hyunjin who invited him to do the stream. “I know many of you have been wondering where I’ve been. Unfortunately I can’t talk about that a whole lot right now. Just know that I’m safe, and with friends,” His eyes flicked up to look at Seungmin before he busied himself with picking up a brush. “As you can see, this isn’t my normal studio and I don’t have all my supplies with me but I wanted to do something to let everyone know I’m okay.”

Hyunjin started putting a thin layer of concealer on as he squinted at the smaller phone, reading the comments that were already pouring in

“I know I didn’t schedule a live stream,” He said, responding to a comment. “But I won’t be able to make it to my editing set up for a few days and I didn’t want to leave everyone without any content for that long. Plus, I like talking to you guys! It’s been too long since I had the chance to respond to comments.”  
He started brushing a light powder over his face, closing his eyes and smiling at the familiar tickle of the bristles. He hummed a little as his eyes scanned the comments giggling and responding to a few here and there.

Seungmin was floored. Hyunjin was a natural with the people. He held himself in a way that instantly attracted others to him, but he didn’t seem egotistical in the slightest. He laughed and made silly faces and seemed so- so human.

“Ah, my fangs?” Hyunjin said suddenly, pausing in the middle of his eye shadow. Seungmin could see the vampire hesitate, his own blood turning cold on behalf of the other. “Well, I guess I never really did talk about it much, but many of you have realized that I’m a vampire, yes. How old am I? Can’t you tell? I’m not a day past twenty,” Hyunjin laughed as he finished the eyeshadow. “I’m just kidding. I was turned when I was nineteen, but my one hundred and seventh anniversary is actually coming up soon.”

Seungmin sucked in a breath, not expecting the vampire to be that old. Hyunjin giggled as he played with some eyeliner.

“I know right? I look great for one oh seven,” he joked, applying a thin line of black to his eyes. “Who was my sire? Oh someone knows their vampire lore! Not many people know our terms,” He laughed before his smile slid from his face. “If you’ve watched my channel long enough, you know that I don’t do appearances or conventions, and there’s actually a reason for that. I know some people say it’s because I’m pretentious, or think I’m too good, but I promise you that’s not the case.”

Hyunjin brushed some pink across his cheeks, hiding his normally pale complexion. He fell silent, his brush stilling against his cheek before he smiled again and kept working. Seungmin felt his heart skip a beat. Hyunjin really was beautiful.

“Vampires have never really had it easy,” He started, pointedly not looking at the camera or the comments. He stayed very focused on what he was doing. “Except maybe in the dark ages when we were assholes, but that’s not the case anymore. In the last like… three hundred years, humans have gained more power, and honestly I’m not mad about it. Look at me! I’m way too soft to live up to a bloodthirsty reputation,” he laughed, but Seungmin could see he was shaking a little. “Anyway, when I was turned… people were still afraid of us, I guess. They were still raised on stories of vampires that would- would murder their children and rape their wives, so when they saw one they attacked.”

Hyunjin put his brush down a little too hard, startling himself. He took a quick breath before picking up something else. Seungmin was honestly lost with all the makeup, but was enthralled by the story.

“When I was nineteen, I was… taken from my hometown by some foreigners. Long story short, they forced me to turn so they could experiment on me,” His eyes flicked quickly to Seungmin, who had gasped in shock. He offered the hunter a small smile before continuing. “They tested on me, to see if they could understand vampires a little better. They treated me fairly well at first - gave me clothing and blood from their livestock. They started to grow older, and their successors started taking over the research. They were… less nice. They wanted to see how far I could be pushed. How long I could go without feeding before I snapped. How cold I could be, or how hot I could handle. Wanted to see what poisons affected me, what wounds would be most effective to wound but not kill. This went on for years… I guess I lost track after a while. I just accepted that this was my life - that this was what I was going to have to endure until I was no longer useful to them and they would… take pity on me. Chan hyung found me in… 1930, I think. I don’t know how he found me - if he knew I was there, or if I was a surprise… but he came in and killed them all and rescued me. When he brought me out of my room, I was scared. I hadn’t been fed for months. I hadn’t been allowed to sleep for more than an hour night because of the newest experiment. I tried to attack him out of fear, but I was too weak. I passed out, and when I came too we were in a little house in the woods. After that, no matter how hard I tried, I was too afraid of humans to get near them. Ironic, isn’t it? That a vampire is afraid of humans?”

Hyunjin stopped what he was doing and Seungmin saw a single tear run down his face. The vampire quickly patted it away, checking to make sure his makeup was still in place before taking a shaky breath and continuing.

“I never left the house. The only time I went outside was when we moved to a new place. I would seize up and wouldn’t be able to breathe. Hyung would always talk me through it, and tried to help me feel more comfortable around humans. That’s the main reason why I started this channel, actually. I wanted to go to school, like the others, but I couldn’t bring myself to go to class. Doing videos and live streams, talking to you through my phone and through comments… it’s really helped me learn to trust, I guess. So yeah, that’s why I never go to conventions or do meet and greets. Maybe one day I’ll be able to, but even now it’s… it’s too much.”

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin hid his trembling hands under the desk as he turned to smile at the camera.

“Well that got depressing,” he said with a smile. “Does anyone have any questions for me? I’ll end the stream after… five good questions,” His smile remained as he scanned the comments. “Is it true that vampires can eat food? Yes it is! We need blood to survive, but after our bodies adjust to that diet, we can start to introduce normal foods again. I don’t really have a basis of how long it normally takes because everyone in my coven have… interesting backgrounds, but it took me about a year after I was rescued to start eating normally again. Do I have any special powers? No, unfortunately. One of my friends, Felix, does though. Well, kind of. He’s really good with plants! He can make a flower bloom overnight when it would take a human a few days!”

Seungmin was shocked at how the vampire was able to talk so normally and laugh at comments when just a minute ago he was shaking. How was he able to be so collected after that?

“Have I ever drank from a human?” Hyunjin read, his voice going high at the end. “No! No, no that’s not something that really happens a lot anymore. We usually get our blood from butchers or hospitals. My one friend Jisung has only ever had animal blood, up until recently. Why? Oh, well because something called a bond forms. It like, ties to you the person you bite. Hyung always said it was dangerous to bond because you’re more vulnerable if it’s the wrong person… but from what I’ve seen, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to bond with someone someday…” He trailed off with a small smile on his lips. “What’s my favorite drink? Ha, I bet you’re expecting me to say A- or something. Nah, I like cola. Not the diet stuff though. It leaves a bad taste in the back of my mouth.”

He made a face and Seungmin couldn’t help but giggle a little, causing the camera to jump. Hyunjin grinned at him before choosing one last question.

“Who’s with me?” he read, glancing back at Seungmin who looked like a child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “It’s a new friend. I know I don’t normally have guests on my channel, but maybe if you guys want I could have Jisung and the others make an appearance now and again! Alright guys, I have to go, but it was nice talking to you again! Maybe I’ll do a weekly live stream or something. Let me know what you think!”

He waved and cued Seungmin to end the stream. As soon as the screen cut to black, Hyunjin slumped onto the desk with a sigh.

“Are you alright hyung?” Seungmin asked, placing the phone down gently. Hyunjin looked up with a tired smile.

“Yeah,” He said before letting his smile drop. “I just get tired easily sometimes.”

“Why… why did you tell that story?”

“I wanted you to know a little more about me,” Hyunjin said easily, standing and stretching, groaning loudly when his back cracked. “I could tell you were uncomfortable here, and I figured if you knew a little more you’d be more comfortable.”

“Oh…” Seungmin was shocked. It was obvious that Hyunjin hadn’t been okay when he was telling the story, so the fact that the vampire spilled something so personal for his sake made him feel… warm.

“Come on, Jisung and the others just got back,” Hyunjin gathered his stuff. “Plus I heard Woojin hyung wake up a few minutes ago. I hope Chan hyung doesn’t try to fuck him before he’s adjusted.”

“What-” Seungmin felt his entire face light up at how causally Hyunjin mentioned the eldest two in bed together. Hyunjin grinned and laughed loudly as he held the door open for the hunter.

“Let’s help put the groceries away.” Hyunjin said with a softer smile. Seungmin returned it after a moment and followed him out.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Jeongin doesn't have braces anymore... I just miss them :(
> 
> This chapter definitely went on longer than I expected! Each scene just played out so nicely, plus it's a little bit of an apology for leaving the last few chapters with such crazy cliff hangers! I actually wanted to keep it going, but I figured the next scene I was going write would be a good intro for the next chapter. I always want to write smut, but I always chicken out because I don't know how people feel about it XD the only real smut I've ever written was in Dancing Queen (which barely counts) and in the oneshot I wrote as a request that specifically asked for smut lmao maybe one day I'll let Woochan bang, but who knows?
> 
> Side note, this was originally supposed to be a Woochan fic, but I've noticed I've developed the other's backstories enough to shift the focus a little from our main couple. Maybe I'll rewrite the summary? Maybe not cuz that sounds like a lot of work :]


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re not wearing a shirt.” Is the first thing out of Minho’s mouth as he puts the shopping bags down on the counter. Chan blinked and looks at himself, pulling his lips in for an embarrassed smile.

“It… fell off.” He said, looking to the side. “Anyway, Minho where’s the closest hospital?”

“What? Why? Is someone hurt?” All the joking vanished from his eyes. Chan quickly backtracked.

“No! No, Woojin is awake and he needs to feed before he gets too weak-” Chan was cut off by a thump.

“Hyung!” Jisung dropped his bags and rushed to Minho, who had fallen to his knees.

“He’s awake…” He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “He’s alive… I have to see him.”

He stood and ran faster than anyone was anticipating. He managed to vault over Jisung, only to be stopped by Chan who tightly wrapped his arms around the hunter. Minho struggled, but Chan was stronger.

“You can’t see him yet.” Chan said, struggling to hold the wriggling human.

“I have to!” Minho all but yelled, wriggling even harder.

“What if he attacks you?” Chan snapped, and Minho fell limp in his arms. “He’s a freshly turned vampire. No matter how calm and collected he seems, he hasn’t fed yet. Plus… you’re already bonded. You can’t do that to Jisung?”

“Jisung? What…?” Minho turned his head, looking at the smaller vampire curiously. Jisung looked away and bit his lip.

“If a bonded human is fed on by a vampire that isn’t their bonded one, the bonded vampire feels the pain of the bite… like a punishment for choosing an unfaithful bond mate…” He muttered, looking at the floor. Minho felt his heart stop.

“Oh… no Jisung I-”

“If we can get Woojin to feed, he’ll be able to see you,” Chan said soothingly. “Where’s the hospital?”

“Um, like ten minutes away?” Minho responded quietly. Chan rubbed the human’s back gently, hoping to comfort him a little.

“Why don’t you guys made some lunch while I go out?” Chan suggested as Minho stood. He let his arms fall from around the human, who instantly went to Jisung’s side and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s waist. Chan grinned and grabbed the first hoodie he saw laying around, slipping it over his shoulders.

“How long will you be hyung?” Felix asked, his eyes puffy from sleep.

“Hopefully not long,” The blonde said with a frown. He hoped they would honor the unofficial agreement to help vampires in trouble seeing how Chan didn’t have his wallet, therefore didn’t have his card to pay for anything. “I guess I don’t have to get any for Jisung this time, but Woojin is going to need extra.”

“Why wouldn’t Jisung need- oh…” Minho flushed bright red as he finally caught on. Jisung looked away, his eyes wide in embarrassment. Chan chuckled, finding the two adorable.

“Anyway, I’ll be right back.” He called as he slipped from the door, plugging directions into Hyunjin’s phone.

* * *

  
“Turns out, one of the staff is a vampire that managed to survive the purge that went through her city so she was very accommodating,” Chan grinned, trying to fit the blood bags in the fridge. “She said they were on the house.”

“Take some to hyung.” Minho said, eyeing the red packs with mild distaste.

“Already on it,” Chan winked and grabbed the four bags he had held aside before all but skipping to the bedroom. “Woojin?”

The vampire in question stirred as Chris pushed open the door. The blonde quickly shut it behind him and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Woojin had fallen back to sleep, and was just waking up, his eyes still closed and his voice deep.

“Chris? What time is it?” Woojin muttered, his voice sending sparks through Chris’ body. The older vampire bite back the feeling and helped Woojin sit up.

“It’s almost three in the afternoon,” He said softly, smiling as their bond began to sing. “Vampires normally aren’t awake during the day, but after everything settles we can get back on a normal sleep schedule.”

“Everything is so loud,” Woojin grumbled, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder. “I couldn’t tell when you were here but as soon as you left everything got so loud. I could hear everyone talking and moving and making noise.”

“Ah, that gets easier to handle love, don’t worry,” Chris hummed, running his fingers through Woojin’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I need water,” Woojin mumbled, leaning more into Chris’ touch. “Lots and lots of water.”

“Well, water probably won’t help right now,” Chris said with a smile. He propped Woojin up and handed him one of the blood bags. “Try to drink slowly. We don’t want Minho to kick us out for ruining his covers.”

Woojin stared at the bag, the weight of the situation really, finally setting in. He was a vampire. Chris had saved him, but in the process he had died. He’s dead, but still alive. He has to drink blood now. He’ll never be able to enjoy the sun the way he did before. Instead of feeling relaxed in the warmth, he’ll feel sick and weak. The unsettling stillness in his chest seemed to echo through his body, the lack of a heartbeat highlighted by the silence coming from Chris’ chest.

“It’s okay love,” Chris whispered, pulling Woojin into his chest. “It’s scary at first, but you’re going to be okay. You have me, and the others. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Woojin broke. He sobbed into Chris’ chest, all the emotions swirling inside of him spilling out at once. Chris didn’t say anything, just held the brunette comfortingly.

He was a vampire. Woojin, the hunter, was now what he enforced. He wouldn’t be allowed to be hunter anymore, would he? Everything he worked so hard for, gone in a single night. He never went to college. He didn’t have a degree, or any skills other than hunting. What was he going to do? How was he going to survive? What about Bear?

“You’re over thinking,” Chris ran his fingers gently down Woojin’s spine. “You’re okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“B-but, what about-”

“No, nothing to worry about,” Chris cut him off gently. “You’re part of my coven now. I take care of my family no matter what. Drink, and after everything has blown over we can talk about the future together, okay?”

The future together, with Chris? That sounded… perfect. Woojin sat up and took the bag Chris held out for him. The blonde had already clipped the corner, and Woojin tipped it back like a juice pouch.

He had expected it to be bitter and metallic, but it was pleasantly not. It almost tasted like a melted milkshake, slightly sweet and slightly chilled. He hadn’t realized he had finished the first bag until it was being replaced with a second.

He was so thirsty he thought he was going to die. He downed the second, barely noticing how the second bag had a slightly different taste - more bitter, like a dry wine.

“Slow down love,” Chris said softly, putting a hand on Woojin’s arm. “You don’t want to spill it. Or get an upset stomach.”

Woojin forced himself to drink slower. He knew he was thirsty, but Chris had distracted him. Now that he was feeding, it was all he could focus on. The only thing on Woojin’s mind was calming the dull pain in his stomach, stopping the dry itch in the back of his throat. The second bag was replaced with a third, and some of Woojin’s control returned with it. He sipped from the third bag, feeling weird.

Part of him was aware that it was donated blood, given to the hospital for emergencies and for this exact purpose, but he was still… unsure of how he felt about drinking human blood. Maybe he would talk to Chris about an animal diet, after things calm down. Speaking of Chris…

“You haven’t eaten since my apartment, have you?” Woojin said, licking a drop of crimson from his chapped lips. Chris started, caught off guard by Woojin’s question.

“Ah, I’m fine,” He said, smiling warmly. “You need your strength. The first feeding is the most important.”

“When did you eat before me?” Woojin pressed, the bond telling Woojin something was off with the blonde.

“It’s not important. You need it more-”

“Chris…”

“A few days ago,” He whispered, playing with the final bag in his hands. “But I’m fine. I’m old enough that I can go a week without feeding before things get bad-”  
His words were cut off when Woojin placed the half finished bag to his lips. Chris gulped, his fangs aching in his gums. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head, only to find Woojin’s hand cupping his jaw.

“Please?” Woojin whispered, and who was Chris to deny Woojin anything? He sighed and took the rest of the blood bag, draining it quickly. He instantly felt better, the fatigue and aches melting away. His body desperately begged for him to down the last bag too, but he knew there was more out in the kitchen for him. Woojin needed it now.

Woojin gave him a look, and Chris sighed. They ended up sharing the last bag too, Woojin only accepting it from the blonde after Chris had more than half. They sat in silence for a moment, letting their meal settle.

“How are you feeling now?” Chris asked, rubbing the back of Woojin’s hand with his thumb.

“Better,” He answered honestly. “Everything is… quieter. And I don’t feel like I’m going to die of thirst anymore. It’s still there, but not as bad.”

“Unfortunately, that itch will always be there,” Chris said with a frown. “You learn to ignore it after a while.”

“I guess I have a lot to learn.” Woojin said, sounding sad.

“You have us now,” Chris smiled and leaned in, kissing the brunette softly. “You’re not alone. You don’t have to go through this on your own. Jisung is basically a walking encyclopedia. Changbin is almost as old I am, so he has a lot of life experience. Hyunjin has a lot of ways to help distract you from cravings, and Felix… Felix is just a ray of sunshine. He’ll always be able to cheer you up, guaranteed.”

“And you,” Woojin pulled Chris closer for another kiss. “I have you.”

“Always.” Chris whispered back, his breath fanning against Woojin’s mouth. Before Woojin could respond, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Both vampires jumped, slamming their foreheads together before springing apart.

“What are they doing?” Woojin growled, rubbing his forehead with a frown.

“Making lunch…” Chris whined, his eyes watering from the impact.

“Let’s go make sure the kids are behaving, shall we?” Woojin grinned and stood. He was hit by a wave of dizziness - not as bad as before, but enough to pitch to the side. Chris smiled and slipped under his arm, holding the taller vampire upright.

“Let’s go do some damage control.” Chris grinned, his fangs still slightly extended. Woojin felt the bond jump and he smiled back.

* * *

  
Chris looked around with a small smile. He knew getting the others back on a normal sleep schedule was going to be rough, but seeing them all resting so peacefully was nice. Minho, Jisung and Jeongin took Minho’s bed, after much persuading from Woojin. It was the largest bed, and it would be unfair if only two people slept in it. Woojin and Chris were taking the bed in the spare room, while Changbin and Hyunjin slept on the air mattress on the floor. Seungmin and Felix took the pullout, the two having bonded over their mutual love for superhero movies.

“Come to bed,” Woojin said from the doorway. Chris looked over and smiled. “This might be the last chance we have to relax.”

“There’s a storm brewing, I can feel it.” Chris said, going over to Woojin and tucking himself in the brunette’s arms.

“You’re talking like an old time poet again.” Woojin laughed, the vibrations moving through his body into Chris’.

“Let’s just go to bed.” Chris pouted, fighting a smile as Woojin kissed him gently. They stayed in the doorway for a moment, silently taking in how nice it felt to be near each other. Woojin never expected his life to turn out like this, but here he was. Not only was he bonded to a vampire, he was a vampire himself.

He was already getting irritated with certain aspects of his new life. Chris promised it would get easier, but he had cut his tongue on his fangs three times already. Not only that, but he hated how he was hyper aware of Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin. He knew there was a chance that he would snap and attack them, so he made sure to stay as close to Chris as possible at all times, just in case. He knew he was going to have to have a talk with Minho, about the promises they made each other as hunters, but it wasn’t the right time. Chris tugged on Woojin’s hand and they quietly slipped into bed, careful not to wake the others.

Woojin felt Chris settle in next to him, tucking himself flush to Woojin’s body. Even though Chris didn’t have any body heat, Woojin could almost feel the ghost of warmth, where Chris’s body touched his.

He drifted off, a smile on his lips.

* * *

  
“Hyung, do you have any fever medication?” Seungmin asked, gently tugging at Minho’s sleeve. Even though the two boys had gotten closer to the vampires, Seungmin still found himself gravitating towards the only other human besides his friend in the apartment.

“Are you sick?” Minho instantly put his knife down. He was in the middle of making lunch for those who were awake, half his guests still sleeping peacefully.

“Not me, but I think Jeongin is,” Seungmin admitted. “His face is all red and he never usually sleeps this much but he won’t say anything because he doesn’t want to bother anyone. He’s always like this…”

“I’ll go check on him,” Minho said, calling over to Felix. “Lix, could you make sure this doesn’t burn?”

“Yeah,” The vampire jumped up from the couch and took the spatula from the counter, stirring the food in the pan. “You going somewhere?”

“Seungmin thinks Jeongin might be sick, so I’m going to see if we have any medicine that might help him.”

“O-oh…” Felix turned back to the stove silently. Neither Seungmin nor Minho noticed the sudden change in Felix’s demeanor, but Changbin did. The smaller vampire watched the humans go towards the bathroom with a frown before moving into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, resting his cheek on the boy’s back.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Felix was silent for a moment.

“Is he going to be okay?” He whispered, his voice shaking. Changbin could hear Felix’s tears falling and sizzling on the pan loudly.

“Of course he is,” Changbin quickly consoled him. “Medicine now is amazing, remember?”

“What if he dies?” Felix was shaking.

“Seungmin was just asking for fever medication,” Changbin nuzzled Felix’s back. “He’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Changbin wished he could comfort Felix more, but he knew Felix still had scars that no amount of time would heal properly. He still remembered the first time he met Felix, how small and frail the human at his door had looked. Thin as a skeleton, voice almost gone, scars littering his transparent skin, barely a week left to live…

No wonder Felix was so scared for Jeongin.

“Do you want me to get Chan hyung?” Changbin asked, hoping their coven leader would be able to do more for the freckled boy than he could. Felix shook his head and turned, burying his face in Chanbin’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” He whispered, but Changbin knew differently. “Really… can- can you help me with this?” He asked, turning back to the food.

“Of course.” Changbin said, finishing what Minho had been cutting. They fell into a silence, but Felix’s mind was anything but silent.

Memories slammed into him so hard he thought he was going to bleed.

_He remembered how it all started. He was tired, all the time. He thought maybe he was just coming down with a cold, but it never went away. It was when his doctor took a blood sample that he and his parents realized it was so much more than just a cold._

_Cancer. They didn’t really know what that meant for Felix. It was 1945, and medicine was amazing compared to what it had been but the things the doctor told them scared Felix. Radiation, surgery, hospitals. It all sounded so scary. He was only seventeen. There were grown adults dying of cancer every day. How was a child supposed to fight this?_

_Everything hurt him. His hair started falling out and no matter how much his parents begged, he refused to eat. He wasn’t hungry, and when he did eat he threw it right up again. He was getting thin, bruising so easily he couldn’t even go outside without somehow developing purple splotches on his pale skin. They kept telling him just a little bit longer, but days turned into weeks turned into months and it was just getting worse._

_He wasn’t supposed to hear the doctor. He took his parents into the hall for a reason, but he still heard._

_“Won’t make it to the end of the month.” The doctor had said in a hushed voice. He heard his mom stifle a sob, heard his dad whispering comforts through his own tears._

_Felix was going to die. Soon._

_He remembered what the other kids in the ward would whisper about - a handsome boy who lived in the woods that could grant eternal life if he deemed you worthy, or killed you if he thought you weren’t. It was all a story, but Felix was dying. What did he have to lose? If the boy was real, he would either live, or die by his own means._

_He waited until it was dark. The nurses paid extra attention to the younger patients, almost completely ignoring the older children. It hurt, slipping the needles from his arms, but he didn’t make a sound. His slippered feet were silent on the hospital tiles. No one noticed he left, and by the time the morning shift came in to check on him, Felix was long gone._

_Felix thought he was going to die in the woods before he found the boy. He wandered for hours, getting weaker and weaker. He realized the doctor had been lying, probably to spare his parent’s grief. He said Felix wouldn’t make it to the end of the month, and he was right. He probably didn’t expect Felix to even make it to the end of the week._

_It was as if he could feel the cancer in his body, coating his insides with black. He knew that wasn’t how it worked, but that’s how he always pictured it. Imagined the illness as black tar sticking to his insides. The radiation broke the tar apart, and the surgeries removed the tar, but more always came back it seemed._

_“Are you okay?” A deep voice asked. Felix spun around and came face to face with the wide eyes of a boy dressed in all dark colors. His hair was ink black, falling into dark eyes. He was short, wearing clothing that seemed out of date for 1947._

_“It’s you…” Felix muttered, shaking hard. It was summer, but he was so cold he thought he might die of hypothermia._

_“You know me?” The boy asked, taking a step forward._

_“Everyone at the hospital knows of you,” He answered, his voice rough and painful to listen to. He was told if he survived, his voice might never return to normal. “You can either grant eternal life, or a peaceful death.”_

_“Who told you that?” The boy sounded angry, but Felix didn’t care._

_“I thought it was just a rumor,” He whispered, feeling tired on top of cold. “But it was the only chance I had…”_

_“Chance at what?”_

_“At anything but dying in a hospital bed.” Felix answered, his voice finally showing some power._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Lee Felix.”_

_“You don’t sound like you’re from around here.” The boy tilted his head to the side, as if he was looking at an animal in the zoo. Felix was used to it though. It was how all the doctors looked at him._

_“We came here for treatment,” he explained, his body aching. “We thought they could help me… instead they just forced me to live through more pain. I wish they had let me die when I was first diagnosed. It would have spared all of us pain.”_

_“How old are you?”_

_“Eighteen,” Felix wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in his body. “They don’t expect me to make it to the end of the month, though I think they were being generous. I don’t think I’ll last the week honestly.”_

_“Why- shit, come with me.” The boy said, quickly picking Felix up as if he weighed nothing - which was close to true. He was a skeleton._

_The next few hours were a blur for Felix. He remembered a warm bed, and cold hand on his forehead. He remembered voices, but not what they were saying. He was fed, but he threw it all up, just like in the hospital._

_He knew he was going to die. The morning he woke up in a little cottage, he knew deep down it was going to be his last day. Felix was… oddly calm about it. The cottage was beautiful, with the sun shining through the windows and vines peeping in to say hello. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could hear the sounds of the forest singing to him._

_He was going to die, but he was okay with it. He was going to die somewhere beautiful, without a single needle in him or machine beeping in his ear. Somewhere peaceful. A peaceful death was all Felix wanted. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he laughed softly. After two years of being in constant pain, he was finally going to be free._

_“Why are you crying?” The boy asked, holding a cup of water to Felix’s lips. It was the best water Felix had ever had. Not like the water in the hospital that was warm and tasted slightly like chemicals. It was cool and fresh, like it had come straight from a spring._

_“It’s almost over,” He laughed again, barely able to lift his hand to his face to wipe his cheeks. “I won’t hurt anymore.”_

_“Why are you smiling? Aren’t humans afraid of death?”_

_“I’ve been in so much pain, for so long…” Felix let his eyes slip close for a second. Opening them was hard. “I just want the pain to stop. Death is a welcome friend at this point. I’ve been waiting for him for years.”_

_“You… want to die?”_

_“No, but I want to stop hurting and if dying is the only way to do that then I wish it would hurry and take me now.”_

_“What if… there was another way?” The boy asked, his eyes strangely wet._

_“It’s too late for another way.”_

_“It might not even work… but what if you could stop hurting and stay?”_

_“That would be a blessing then.” Felix breathed, closing his eyes. He was so tired. His heartbeat was slowing, he could feel it._

_Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his neck. He wanted to cry out, but he had no strength left. Something flooded his body, feeling uncomfortably close to how it felt when the doctors injected him with this medicine or that. Not that any of it helped in the end._

_Felix felt like he was on fire. This pain was so much worse than the pain he had been living with. The boy said he would stop Felix’s pain._

_“I’m so sorry Felix,” The boy sounded like he was crying. “It’ll be over soon.”_

_Felix blacked out._

_When he came to, he thought he was in heaven. He was still in the cottage, with light streaming through the window and birds singing happily outside, but he wasn’t in pain anymore. He sat up and almost fell out of the bed._

_He looked at his hands and felt tears rolling down his face. His arms were still pale, but not in a dying sort of way, and full, not a bone in sight. He ripped off the blanket and his legs were the same - his thighs muscular, his stomach slightly soft._

_Felix sobbed harder, grinning through his tears. He put his hands on top of his head and almost screamed. Instead of course patchy hair, his head was covered in thick soft locks again. He tugged at his hair and laughed as none came out._

_“Felix?” It was the boy. He scrambled in, looking almost afraid.” Oh my god you’re finally awake.”_

_“You were an angel all along,” Felix laughed as he threw himself at the boy, who caught him easily. “You’re an angel, and this is heaven, right?”_

_“Ah, no- I have a lot to explain…” he said sadly, sitting Felix back on the bed. “I never told you my name, did I?”_

_Felix shook his head. His throat burned but that was okay. He just needed some water. He didn’t think he would feel hunger or thirst in heaven, but he didn’t care. He could feel his cheeks scrunch as he smiled._

_“I’m Changbin,” He said softly, fiddling with his fingers. “And this… this isn’t heaven. This is still Earth-”_

_“But I’m cured,” Felix argued, furrowing his brows in confusion. “It doesn’t hurt anymore… I’m not skinny anymore. My hair is back…”_

_“Do you know why they say I can grant eternal life?” Changbin asked, lifting his head._

_“No-” Felix finally understood. He could see the soft, warm light reflecting off the sharp fangs peeking out from Changbin’s mouth. He remembered the pain he felt before he woke up and let his fingers trail along his neck. They found two small bumps - scars. Felix was far too familiar with the feeling of scars._

_“I brought you a deer,” Changbin’s voice trembled a little. “I knew you’d be thirsty when you woke up, and Chan hyung told me a vampire’s first feeding was their most important, and-”_

_“You saved me,” Felix whispered with a small smile. His hand fell to his lap as Changbin’s head shot up. “Thank you.”_

_“No- no don’t thank me.” Changbin stuttered, and Felix felt his silent heart jump a little. He grinned at the other boy, feeling his fangs against his lip for the first time._

_“You’ll teach me everything I need to know, right?” He asked, taking Changbin’s hand. Changbin’s fingers tightened around his._

_“Of course. You won’t be alone ever again.” He said softly. Three more boys enter the room, all smiling._

_“Welcome to the family, Felix.” One with curly blonde hair said. Felix couldn’t help but smile back._

“Fuck!” Felix cursed as his fingers trailed a little too close to the fire. Changbin came over and turned the stove off, pulling Felix away

“Are you alright? You have to pay attention when you’re cooking Lix.” Changbin scolded, pricking his own thumb with his fang. He held it up to Felix’s mouth, letting the younger vampire lap up the blood. Instantly, his hand stopped hurting.

“Sorry hyung,” Felix said, feeling embarrassed. “I was just… lost in thought.”

“Be more careful, alright? Minho hyung and Seungmin went to the store. They said Jeongin has a slight fever, but if he sleeps and drink water he’ll be better by tomorrow.”

“Thank god…” Felix whispered, turning back to the stove. Changbin stopped him and took the boy’s hand in his, kissing Felix’s palm.

“It’s okay love.” he smiled at Felix, who finally felt some of the tension leave his body

“We should finish cooking.” Felix said, smiling a little. Changbin hummed in agreement and went back to what he was doing, making sure to pause and place a kiss to the exposed skin on the back of Felix’s neck as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I finally have an idea on where I want this fic to go! I have a lot of backstory and two big plot twists I'm excited to throw at you guys!
> 
> Felix's backstory took me a bit to get through. I made an entire timeline to keep myself less confused, and I had Felix be 18 in 1947. I tried looking up cancer treatments in the 40s but all I really got were articles talking about how far cancer treatments had come since the 40s so I made it vague and based it off more modern medicine. 
> 
> I have a backstory for Changbin too, don't worry! Or rather, maybe you should worry... it won't be for a little while though UwU


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that I update the tags as I post!

“This is so weird.” Jeongin said, watching Feix drain a blood bag. The young hunter was still a little under the weather but had enough energy to bother the others.

“What? Drinking?” Changbin asked, finishing his own blood back.

“I hate human blood,” Felix made a face as he threw his out. “It’s too heavy…”

“What’s the difference?” Now that Jeongin knew he was safe around the vampires, he was bursting with questions. Any moment he was awake, he could be found pestering one vampire or another about every aspect of their lives.

“Animal blood is lighter and sweeter because they only eat plants,” Felix said, sitting back down next to Changbin and resting his head on the older vampire’s shoulder. “We normally only feed from like, deer and cows and stuff because carnivores and omnivores are less available. Channie hyung told me that whatever you have first tends to be what you stick with your whole life, and Binnie hyung caught me a deer when I first turned so I never really had the taste for human.”

“That’s so weird,” Jeongin breathed, eyes wide. “Why did you drink Changbin’s hyung’s blood?”

“You saw that?” Changbin asked, a little surprised.

“I was coming out for water.” The younger said simply.

“Vampires take blood from an outside source and turn it into something our bodies can use,” Jisung chimed in from the kitchen, where he was making Minho a cup of tea. “A vampire drinking from another vampire just cuts out the middleman because that blood has already been converted. The downside is that vampires hold about a tenth what humans do, so we bleed out a lot faster.”

“I wasn’t paying attention and burned my fingers,” Felix explained, a little sheepishly. “So Binnie hyung gave me a little to make it stop hurting.”

“So you can heal each other?” Jeongin asked. “That’s amazing.”

“Well we get hurt pretty often,” Changbin said casually, not noticing how the human seemed to flinch away. “We have to have some way to stay alive.”

“Well, we’re technically not alive,” Jisung said. “During the transformation, our heart stop as the venom-”

“It was a figure of speech!” Changbin groaned, throwing a balled up tissue at the vampire in the kitchen, who just pouted and went back to what he was doing.

“We can also heal humans a little,” Jisung continued, sounding a little bitter. “There’s an enzyme in our saliva that can heal very minor wounds, but only if our venom isn’t present. The venom acts as a counter to the enzyme, rendering it useless-” Changbin threw another tissue at him to shut him up despite Jeongin’s whine for the vampire to keep talking.

He grumbled as he walked through the living room to the master bedroom, where Minho was still in the shower. Chan and Woojin had gone back out to get more blood bags - the six vampires having gone through the first batch in the two days they had been in Minho’s apartment. It was surprisingly nice having so many people around. Hyunjin and Seungmin went to the cafe, partly so Hyunjin could get use to being in public and partially for Seungmin to have an excuse to get cake.

Jisung pushed open the door just as Minho walked out of the bathroom. The hunter had put his sleep pants back on but not his shirt and was drying his hair so he couldn’t see Jisung until he almost walked into the vampire.

“Shit! Jisung, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He laughed, running his fingers through his damp bangs.

“Sorry hyung,” Jisung smiled softly and handed him the mug. “Here, I made you some tea.”

“Really? Wow thanks Sunggie!” Minho took a sip, his eyes widening a little. “It’s almost as sweet as you.”

“I added extra sugar…” Jisung looked away, feeling nervous. He wanted to ask Minho to feed, but he was afraid. He knew he was more than able to get a blood bag from the fridge, but Chan had been counting on Jisung feeding from Minho, so he would be taking from the others. It had been three days since they formed their bond, and Jisung’s throat burned no matter how much water he drank. Minho showed no signs of realizing Jisung hadn’t been feeding, but Jisung didn’t know how to bring it up.

“Is something wrong? You’re being really quiet.” Minho asked as took another sip of his tea.

“Um… well,” Jisung looked at his hands, wanting to disappear. He knew he should have just taken a blood bag. “I don’t- don’t want to take the blood bags from the fridge cuz Chan hyung got enough for the five of them but-”

“Wait, you haven’t been feeding?” Minho almost spits the tea in Jisung’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? Oh my god you must be starving it’s been days!”

“I can normally go like, a week or two before I absolutely HAVE to feed, so I figured I could wait a little longer but it’s starting to get harder to ignore and-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Minho asked, his voice softer. He put the mug aside and pulled Jisung into his arms. He could feel the vampire’s lips against his skin. “We’re bonded right? I’m supposed to be there for you.”

“I didn’t want to sc-scare you off or- or make you uncomfortable…” Jisung whispered, trying to fight the tears threatening to run from his eyes.

“It’s okay Sunggie,” Minho pulled apart, lifting Jisung’s chin to make the smaller boy look at him. “Do what you need to do, okay? I can handle it.”

“If you’re sure hyung…” He muttered, looking away. Minho hummed and Jisung leaned in. He placed a soft kiss to Minho’s tanned shoulder before letting his fangs pierce the human’s warm skin.

It hurt a little, but was more pleasant than Minho expected. His body was flooded with warmth as Jisung’s mouth worked against his neck. He could feel the vampire struggling from standing on his toes a little and tapped on his arm. Jisung pulled off, looking scared.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, his mouth stained red. “Did I take too much?”

“No, I wanted to make it easier for you though.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled Jisung onto his lap, so the vampire was straddling him.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jisung sounded scandalized, hiding his face behind his hands. Minho’s warm hands found their place on Jisung’s hips as the hunter nodded and let his head fall to the side.

Jisung hesitated before reopening the already sealed puncture wounds. That was one thing he was grateful for - the only scars that would be left would be if he were to turn Minho.

He felt a shiver run through his body as he fed. Having Minho pressed against him in such an intimate position made the whole situation feel so much more alive. Jisung didn’t realize he was whimpering until Minho started rubbing circles into his lower back.

“It’s okay kitten,” Minho purred and Jisung thought he was going burst into flames. “Take as much as you need.”

“Hyung…” Jisung pulled away, a faint flush on his cheeks. He licked his lips as Minho stared at him with wide eyes.

"You’re blushing… I didn’t think I’d be able to see you blush.” he whispered in awe. His hand came up, his thumb brushing Jisung’s red cheeks gently. Jisung leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying how warm Minho’s hand was.

“Um, we can blush, but only right after we feed,” He explained, sounding a little breathless. “Before it becomes vampire blood.”

“Hmm you can feed every day if it means I get to see you blush.” Minho grinned, feeling giddy and lightheaded, almost like he was drunk.

“That probably wouldn’t be good for you,” Jisung felt fuzzy, his mind full of static. “Don’t wanna hurt you hyung.”

“Remember what Woojin hyung’s neighbor lady said?” Minho asked, kissing Jisung firmly. He tasted metal on his hips but didn’t care. Hearing Jisung squeak was worth a little penny taste. “If we’re bonded, I get powers too, right?”

“In a sense,” Jisung wanted to keep kissing Minho forever, but he knew the human needed to eat after losing blood. “But we shouldn’t test it until we know for sure-”

“I just had a good idea.” Minho grinned, his mouth curling up suspiciously.

“I don’t like that look.” Jisung laughed, trying to get off Minho’s lap. The hunter surprised him by picking him up and slamming him on the bed so the vampire was pinned down.

“I’m just picturing…” Minho said, his voice sending shivers down Jisung’s spine. “You riding me, feeding from me, blushing for me like the good boy you are…”

Jisung had never felt his face burn as hot as it was burning at that moment. Minho leaned down and kissed Jisung, his tongue running along the vampire’s. Jisung tasted blood as Minho’s tongue caught on his fangs, but the hunter didn’t let up.

“W-wait hyung-” Jisung said, putting a hand on Minho’s shoulder. Minho instantly stopped, pulling away enough to see Jisung fully. His face was flushed, but the frown pulling at his lips made Jisung’s heart drop.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Minho quickly crawled off the bed, almost falling over when the room started to spin. Jisung jumped up and steadied him, a worried frown on his face.

“No, it’s not that,” Jisung said quickly. “I just… you just lost a lot of blood and you aren’t supposed to… exercise after losing blood.”

“Oh… OH.” It took Minho a minute, but when he realized what Jisung meant his ears burned.

“Let’s get you some food.” Jisung said, feeling his blush already fading. He wished - not for the first time - that he was human, so he could blush for Minho more often.

“Are you feeling better?” Minho asked quietly, making Jisung pause. He turned to the hunter with a soft smile.

“Much,” he said, letting their fingers lace together. “Thank you hyung.”

“Anything for you Sunggie.” Minho sighed, placing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead.

* * *

  
“Chan hyung? I have an idea but you might not like it.” Seungmin said quietly as the two were cleaning up dinner.

“What’s wrong Minnie?” Chan asked, taking the dirty plates from the boy and loading them into the dishwasher.

“We can’t let the Vendandi keep killing,” Seungmin started softly. Chan froze. “We need to stop them, and have an idea.”

“I don’t think I like where this is going.” Chan said, trying to keep a smile on his lips and failing miserably.

“I was thinking… what if I went back? What if… If I told them you forced me to go with you, they might let me back in. Tell them Jeongin was killed? Then we could work a way to get you guys in and take them down at the core. I snuck around alot, and I know where Appa stays.”

“Appa?” Chan felt his body freeze.

“He’s the one that chooses us,” Seungmin said simply, as if it made perfect sense. “He almost never leaves his room, and when he does it’s for big ceremonies or…”

“Or?”

“Executions…” Seungmin gulped, paling a little.

“Absolutely not,” Chan said, shutting down Seungmin’s idea. “It’s too risky.”

“And it’s safer to hide for the rest of time?” Seungmin argued, frowning at the vampire. “Yeah, they’ve already come through here. Sure, you’ll be able to go back to your own city soon, but for how long? How long do you think it’ll be until they hear that they missed some vampires? Until you’re running away again? Or are you going to fight them until you finally make a wrong move and get staked?”

“Seungmin, watch your tone-”

“No! As soon as they hear you’re alive, they’re going to find you and they won’t stop until you’re dead. I know this because I was one of them! You might be safe now, but what about ten years from now? Twenty? What about Woojin hyung? He’s new. He’ll be learning for a long time before he’s as stable as you and the others. What if he gets caught? You can run for centuries, but the Vendandi will chase you until the end.”

“He’s right,” Jeongin’s voice joined in. “They won’t stop. If we don’t take them down now, when we might have an in, there’s no way of knowing if we’ll ever be able to again. They’ve been going strong for hundreds of years.”

“I’m not going to risk your safety-” Chan said sternly.

“Then we’ll go without your permission.” Seungmin said, his mouth in a straight line. Chan stared at the boy.

“I won’t allow it.”

“We’re doing this, with or without you.” Jeongin said, sounding so much older than he should.

“If this is our only chance, we’re not going to waste it. We spent our entire lives being treated like we were disposable. What’s one more suicide mission?” Seungmin said with a small smirk.

“You might be human, but you’re as much part of this coven as the others,” Chan said, wishing he had some way to convince the boys otherwise. He wished he could lock them in the bedroom until this crazy plan left their minds, but he could see the fire in their eyes. He knew they were going to do this no matter what. He would do what he could to protect them, even if it meant risking his own safety. “I can’t let you do this alone.”

“We-” Seungmin’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’ll help us?”

“You’re family now,” Chan said with a small smile. “You’re never alone with us.”

“So what’s the plan?” Minho asked, poking his head out of the spare room.

“You heard that?” Chan looked at the oldest hunter, who shrugged.

“Walls are thin,” He said easily. “Plus, they’ve been talking about this for two days. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it sooner.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Chan was floored. Minho’s easy smile dropped.

“You were never a hunter,” Minho said, his expression almost broken. “We accept early on that we will die for the greater good. Hunters are expendable. We’re pawns. Woojin hyung and I accepted it before we even turned fifteen. We knew before we began training that we were going to be killed, probably painfully. That’s what comes with being a hunter. The knowledge that your death will be slow and imminent.”

“But he literally called it a suicide mission!” Chan exclaimed, hoping someone else would see how extreme the plan was. It was one thing if he was in danger, but the idea of the others being put in harm’s way? Unacceptable.

“What’s a suicide mission?” Woojin asked, walking in fresh from the shower.

“Infiltrating the Vendandi to kill the boss man so they can’t kill anyone else.” Minho supplied briefly. Woojin was silent for a moment, his face unreadable.

“So what’s the plan?” he finally asked.

“Not you too!” Chan all but yelled across the apartment. “Woojin, this is way too dangerous! I’m not letting my family die for a chance that might not even work-”

“But what if it does?” Seungmin argued. “We could be saving thousands of lives! No one would have to be afraid of the Vendandi ever again!”

“But what if I lose you?” Chan screamed, causing the apartment to fall silent. He blinked, tears finally dripping from his eyelashes. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the curls roughly. “I just- I just got you! I can’t lose you!”

“Chris…” Woojin felt his heart break. His hunter instincts told him to rush in. That he was to protect the people at any cost to his personal safety. Seeing Chris break down, however, reminded Woojin that he wasn’t alone anymore. He had people who depended on him now. People who needed him.

“This is why hunters stay solitary.” Minho said, his voice cracking a little as he looked away.

“Please Woojin… you have to understand why I can’t let anyone do this…” Chris begged, the raw emotion in his voice shattering all of the brunette’s resolve. “I- my family… I can’t lose you… It finally feels like- like we have everyone together. Like the nine of us were supposed to be in each other’s lives! And now… now you want to go on a suicide mission!? I can’t- I can’t live knowing I let my family die…”

“Chris-” Woojin rushed over and gathered the sobbing blonde in his arms. “It’ll be okay. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay? It’ll be okay.”

“But hyung-” Seungmin tried to stop Woojin from guiding Chan away.

“Tomorrow, Seungmin.” Woojin said, shutting down anything the boy might have said after. “Chris, let’s go lie down, okay?” Woojin felt toxic. He had never seen the other sound so broken before, even when he came to the apartment half dead. The raw fear in his voice was enough to shake Woojin to his core, and he prayed he never had to hear his bond mate sound that way again.

“I can’t lose you…” Chris whimpered, holding tightly onto the front of Woojin’s shirt.

“You won’t,” Woojin whispered, letting Chris crawl onto the bed before following him. “You’re not going to lose me Chris.”

“I love you…” Chris’ voice sounded so hurt and unsure that Woojin thought he was going to cry.

“I love you too Chris,” He pulled the blonde into his arms, feeling him shake. “I love you so much. Hey, look at me.”

He waited until Chris looked up at him before smiling softly and kissing the smaller vampire carefully. He could taste Chris’ tears on his lips, but Chris kissing him back made him forget everything. He could feel Chris’ desperation, as if he was trying to express all the love he had for Woojin in a single kiss.

Chris pulled back and wiped his face with his sleeve, his eyes puffy and red. Woojin’s heart melted as the blonde sniffled softly.

“I know we’re going to have to deal with this soon,” Chris said, his voice rough. “And I’m going to have to apologize for freaking out, aren’t I?”

“I think they understand why you got upset-”

“But right now can we just…. Can it just be us?” Chris looked at him with wide eyes and Woojin could feel fireworks exploding in him.

“Anything for you, starshine.” Woojin kissed up Chris’ neck, feeling the smaller vampire’s hands tug at his shirt. He pulled away just long enough to tug it off, along with Chris’, before capturing the blonde’s lips again.

Woojin hosited Chris up as if he weighed nothing and set Chris on his lap, connecting their mouths. Chris whimpered into the kiss as he ground his hips down, causing Woojin to growl and buck up in return.

Chris’ hands roamed Woojin’s body, his fingers trailing down his toned stomach and over his chest. He marveled at how Woojin could feel solid but soft at the same time. His hand reached lower, brushing the fine hairs on the brunette’s stomach. Woojin felt his breath hitch as Chris toyed with the waistband of his pants.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, his words kissing Chris’ neck.

“Please Woojin,” the smaller vampire begged, his eyes dark with want. “Please?’

“What if they hear us?” It was getting harder and harder for Woojin to think clearly. Chris was pressed against him in just the right way and it was getting painful.

“We’re grown vampires with needs just like they are,” Chris smirked a little as he ground into Woojin’s lap. “Let them hear us.”

Something snapped in Woojin. He growled low in his chest and could feel Chris twitching in his sweats. He reached down and ripped the blonde’s pants off in a single movement, not caring that he ruined them completely. He would buy Chris another pair later. He flipped their positions so he was hovering over Chris.

Chris looked up at Woojin with so much trust in his eyes that some of the fire in the brunette’s stomach softened. He leaned down and languidly kissed Chris, taking his time to pull down his boxers and let his dick spring free. Chris shuttered as the cold air hit him, but instantly moaned when the cold was replaced by Woojin’s large hand. He couldn’t help but buck up into Woojin’s hand, loving how small he felt.

“Ah- Woojin-” He gasped, his eyes screwing shut.

“Not yet,” Woojin hummed, pulling his hand away. “Spit.”

Chris’ eyes widened before he spit into Woojin’s hand. The larger vampire distracted Chris with another kiss as he slipped one finger into the blonde’s entrance. Chris whined into the kiss, his back arching a little as Woojin moved in and out. He soon added another, and started curling his fingers to find what he was looking for. As soon as Chris’ fully arched off the bed, breaking the kiss to cry out, Woojin knew he found it.

He swallowed every one of Chris’ moans and whimpers as he moved one hand against the blonde’s prostate and the other around his cock. The smaller vampire was a trembling mess, his bangs sticking to his forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks. When he came, he went completely limp in Woojin’s arms.

“I love you.” Woojin whispered, using the scraps of Chris’ sweatpants to wipe his fingers and his partner’s chest.

“What about you?” Chris panted, and Woojin new if he could, Chris’ face would be bright red. The thought made his own dick jump a little.

“I’m okay,” He lied, pretending he wasn’t just as desperate to get off. But it wasn’t about him - this was for Chris. Everything Woojin did was for Chris. “How are you feeling?”

“Don’t- don’t ask how I’m feeling when I can literally see your dick twitching.” Chris scolded, pushing Woojin so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He slipped between Woojin’s legs and tugged the brunette free of his own sweatpants.

His eyes widened as he gently licked the tip. Woojin let his eyes close as he bit back a throaty moan. Without warning, Chris took him entirely into his mouth. Woojin felt himself hit the back of Chris’ throat and couldn’t hold back the growl that seemed to shake the bed.

Chris started bobbing his head, humming every time he went down. Woojin threaded his fingers through Chris’ curls and urged him to go faster.

“Chris- Shit-” Woojin managed to choke out before he was coming down Chris’ throat. The blonde swallowed it all without hesitation, all the while looking up at Woojin with such love and admiration that Woojin felt unworthy.

“Better?” Chris asked, standing so Woojin could rest his head on the smaller vampire’s chest.

“Much…” Woojin’s voice was still deep, and he knew if he tried to stand his legs would turn to jelly.

“Wanna go to sleep?” Chris asked, gently running his fingers through Woojin’s hair and working out the knots.

“Yes please.” Woojin tugged his pants off the rest of the way and pulled Chan onto his chest. Their silent hearts flush with one another.

“I really love you.” Chris whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Woojins chest.

“I love you so much it scares me a little.” Woojin smiled as he traced the scars on Chris’ side. Part of him knew he wouldn’t have fallen for the blonde quite so quickly if they hadn’t been bonded, but that made it all the more special to him.

“This plan of Seungmin’s… Someone’s going to get hurt. I just know it.”

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow, alright starshine?” Woojin kissed the crown of Chris’ head and felt the smaller vampire relax. “We’re all smart, and strong. We’ll figure something out so no one gets hurt.”

“You think we can?”

“I know we can,” Woojin hummed, the vibrations of his words soothing Chris. “And when it’s all over, we can get a house. An apartment won’t be enough for nine of us. We can get a house, just outside the city. Rooms for all of us and a basement where Hyunjin can film and edit. A big backyard so we can get a dog or two. A big kitchen so Minho can cook and a garden for Felix and a bathroom with a big tub for when you’re stressed…”

Chris fell asleep to Woojin’s voice, smiling as he pictured their house, with the big backyard and the beautiful kitchen, and his family safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people ask about a Woochan smut scene, but as much as I want to write it I get embarrassed haha if it's a oneshot that's nothing but smut i have no problem being lewd, but if it's in a full fic I don't want to take away from the plot I guess? 
> 
> This was another soft(ish) domestic chapter because now the real shit is about to happen. We're going to find out what Binnie's past is, find out who Appa is, learn more about Jisung... there's going to be a lot of surprises coming your way :3


	9. Chapter 9

“That sounds… too easy.” Jisung was the first to speak after Seungmin and Jeongin finished explaining their idea. The boys looked at each other quickly before turning back to their audience.

“The cooks know us,” Seungmin said. “We used to sneak down all the time. They wouldn’t question us being there, other than asking why we haven’t been down in a few days which we can lie about. They leave the kitchens at eleven every night, so if we let you in at midnight, no one will know.”

“Okay, say we get in without a problem,” Minho challenged. “How are we going to get everyone through the halls unnoticed. We can be quiet, sure, but the more there are of us, the higher chance of being spotted.”

“Only Woojin and I will go.” Chan said, not looking anyone in the eye. The room instantly exploded.

“Absolutely not-” Minho shook his head.

“Hyung are you fucking insane?” Changbin seethed.

“We can help!” Felix looked afraid despite offering his life for the mission.

“Enough,” Chan cut them off. “I’m not risking anyone more than I have to. Seungmin brought up a good point that they wouldn’t believe we let just one of them go, so both boys have to come, and Woojin has hunter experience as well as vampire strength. No one else is coming.”

“We’re nine or nothing hyung,” Hyunjin said, speaking up for the first time since everyone gathered in the living room. “We’re not going to let you risk your life alone. Besides, the more people, the more chance of succeeding.”

“It’s like pokemon,” Felix said without thinking. “You don’t go into the final battle with two pokemon in your party.”

“This isn’t a game though,” Chan argued, hating that they were partially right. “You’re my family. I’m not going to put you at risk when I don’t have to.”

“You have to,” Jisung said, looking… confused. “I don’t know why but… something’s telling me we’re going to need everyone. Like… there’s something we don’t know that’s really important but I can’t- can’t remember it.”

“Jisung, no-”

“No, hyung…” Jisung started shaking. “This- this is serious. Oh god… why can’t I remember?” He tugged roughly at his bangs, his shaking only getting worse.

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Minho wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who pushed the hunter away much to everyone’s surprise. Jisung was very touchy, and to see him push the human off him was enough to tell everyone this was serious.

“All I can remember is… fear,” Jisung was crying now. “I was scared… and cold… fuck- Hyung if you go alone you will die. Please believe me. Our only chance is to work together.”

“What if one of you dies?” Chan was desperately trying to argue, even though he knew he was going to lose.

“I’m willing to die if it means stopping the Vendandi.” Woojin said softly.

“I’m willing to die if it means we don’t have to hide anymore.” Hyunjin said next, surprising everyone.

“I’m willing to die for my friends.” Felix said, taking Changbin’s hand. Chan looked around at them, his face blank but his eyes screaming at them to take it all back - to stay in the apartment and survive even if he doesn’t.

“Chris, I know you don’t want us to, but this is our family as much as it is yours,” Woojin took Chris’ hands gently. He could feel the blonde trembling. “I want to protect you. They’re right - if we don’t stop them now while we have a chance, we’ll be in hiding until we slip up and are killed. Either way, we’re going to die. At least this way there’s a small chance to make it out alive.”

“I hate that I can’t argue with that.” An angry tear fell from Chan’s eye.

“We’ll be okay,” Woojin kissed his forehead. “We just have to survive the weekend and we’re golden.”

“You promised me a house,” Chan reminded him, his voice breaking. “A house and a yard and two dogs.”

“I’ll get you as many dogs as you want.” Woojin smiled softly down at his bond mate, who in turn leaned into his chest for comfort.

“So when is this all going down?” Seungmin asked the group.

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Woojin answered. Everyone could see how Chan seemed to shrink in Woojin’s arms, and how the brunette seemed to hold him a little tighter.

“For tonight, let’s eat well and try to get some sleep.” Minho added. He still had a ton of food in his fridge from when he went shopping, and decided to cook up as much as he could. Who knew when they would have another chance to eat all together as nine again. Who knew if they would ever be nine again?

* * *

  
Chan didn’t wince as he cut his palm and smeared blood on Jeongin and Seungmin. If the boys were going to be convincing, it needed to look like they had just escaped. Minho went about, messing up their hair and ripping their clothing. Hyunjin even went as far as to add some makeup, to make the two look a little paler and a little gaunter.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked the humans again.

“We have to be ready.” Seungmin said grimly.

“This is our only chance.” Jeongin stared blankly at the wall.

“We’re going to drop you off about a mile from the compound, okay?” Chan asked, double checking the plan. The Vendandi compound was about a two day car ride from Minho’s city, but the vampires were going to run which would cut down travel time considerably seeing how they didn’t have to obey speed laws or traffic patterns. They were currently at the motel, getting the hunters ready.

The compound was an hour from the town, surrounded by a forest, with a single path leading up to the gates. They were going to drop Seungmin and Jeongin off in a clearing that was a mile down the path and come back to wait for midnight.

“Okay hyung.” Seungmin wasn’t going to point out that Chan had double checked with the two of them at least a dozen times since they solemnly began preparing.

“Are you sure they aren’t going to check you when you go in?” Woojin asked again.

“The guards know us,” Jeongin said, explaining again. “They’ll think we’re dead, so seeing up running up covered in blood their only thought will be to believe us. Why would they have any reason to doubt us? Hyung and I were two of their best hunters, and we weren’t even done with training yet.”

“Seungmin, are you one hundred percent, completely sure they won’t search you?” Woojin asked again.

“Yes!” the young hunter didn’t understand why the brunette was being so pushy. Woojin hesitated before pulling something out of his waistband. Everyone but Seungmin and Jeongin gasped.

“Since when do you have a gun?” Jisung hissed, eyeing the weapon with distaste.

“I never wanted to use it, but I knew it was something I should have. Just in case,” Woojin explained, placing the handle carefully in Seungmin’s much smaller hand. “There’s only one bullet missing, from the alleyway. You have fourteen bullets if things get dangerous. Use it carefully, okay? I’m trusting you to get the fuck out of there if things get hairy. If there’s even a hint that things are compromised, kill whoever you need to escape.”

“I will.” Seungmin’s face was unreadable as he tucked the gun in his own waistband. Minho came over and fussed a little, muttering under his breath.

“You want to place it here,” He said, adjusting where the gun was. “You want it to be as inconspicuous as possible. Any lump would give you away. Okay, now hunch over like you’re hurt. Is it digging into your stomach?”

“No, but it feels weird.” Seungmin straightened.

“It’s going to,” Minho said bluntly. “You have a firearm tucked in your pants. You know how to take the safety off, right?”

“Yeah.” He remembered from before. If he had known sooner, maybe Woojin wouldn’t have been stabbed, but he knew better now.

“We have to go,” Jeongin said softly. “They’re going to be replacing the guard soon, and we have to get there before they do. They’re tired at the end of their shifts and won’t ask as many questions.”

“Alright… let’s go.” Chan fought back the sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

  
He wished he could have watched them, but the second the boys took off down the plain looking dirt path, Chan and Woojin ran back to the town. The others had gone straight to the motel and checked in, and were waiting for them to get back.

Did they make it? Chan wondered as he ran. Did they believe the boys? Or did they get caught? He gave Seungmin a burner phone as well, so he could attempt to contact them if things went well. There was so many things that could go wrong that Chan thought he was going to be sick. Just hours ago, everyone was safely together in Minho’s apartment, but now there was nothing certain in his life at all.

“Everything went according to plan?” Minho asked as he let the two into the hotel room. Chan immediately turned to Woojin and buried his face in the taller vampire’s chest.

“Yeah,” Woojin answered, bringing Chan closer to him. He could feel how hard the blonde was trying to keep calm, through the bond and through the way Chan’s breath was trembling against his collarbone. “We left as soon as they got on the path. Hopefully if everything goes well, we’ll be getting a call soon. If not…”

“Don’t talk like that hyung,” Felix said, frowning. “They’re going to be okay.”

“Felix is right,” Hyunjin said, bringing Chan and Woojin each a blood bag. He had thought to go into town while they were waiting and stock up. They were going to need their energy now more than ever. “We can’t think negatively. We have to… we have to stay positive. For Seungmin and Jeongin’s sake.”

“What if something happens though-?” Chan’s question was cut off by the small flip phone on the table buzzing. Chan was across the room in the blink of an eye, answering the call. “Seungmin?”

“We’re in,” He said, his voice low and fast. “I can’t talk for long. They seemed to have bought the story. No one noticed the gun or the phone. We’re in the infirmary now, but will probably be released before dinner. Remember where I said to meet tomorrow.”

“I will,” Chan felt like crying. “See you soon.”

“Stay safe.”

“You too,” Chan said, knowing he was running out of time. “Love you.”

“I-” Seungmin froze, and Chan felt his heart drop to his shoes. “I love you too hyung. I have to go.”

“Go.” Chan urged. Seungmin instantly hung up the phone, and Chan knew there was no point in calling back. Seungmin had been told to destroy the phone after the call just in case he was caught and they tried tracking the number. Chan wasn’t even sure the Vendandi had that sort of technology, but he wasn’t about to risk it.

“They’re safe?” Woojin asked, piecing together what of the conversation he had heard.

“Yeah, in the infirmary,” Chan smiled and rubbed his eyes. “Said he didn’t think anyone suspected anything.”

“Thank god…” everyone in the room seemed to take a deep breath. The first step was complete. Now they just had to get in without a problem, and they were basically smooth sailing. Chan turned back to Woojin and kissed the brunette’s neck gently.

It made him feel safe, knowing Woojin was there. The brunette was such a physical presence that it instantly let Chan relax when he was near.

“Everybody eat up and stay out of trouble,” Woojin said, addressing the small crowd. “We have a day and a half before we have to be ready. If you’re going to go out, have Hyunjin do your makeup so you don’t stand out. No one goes off alone and everyone is to be back before sundown, understood?”

“Yes dad!” Jisung saluted before devolving into a fit of giggles. Woojin tried giving the laughing vampire a stern look, but ended up smiling.

“Sunggie,” Minho said, going over to his bond mate. “Let’s go on a date.”

“A- a date?” He instantly stopped laughed, looking like Minho had suggested streaking through the town with their heads on fire.

“I haven’t had the chance to officially ask you out yet,” The human’s mouth turned up in a cat like grin. “And after today we’re going to be… a little busy. So? Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes- I mean, yeah! I’d love to!” Jisung’s eyes were wider than Minho had ever seen, and the sight made his stomach flutter.

“Come here Jisungie,” Hyunjin grinned as he pulled out his makeup pouch. “I’ll give you extra blush so you’ll look as flustered as we all know you’re going to be.”

“That’s not true-” Jisung tried to defend himself, but it was almost comical how obviously flustered he already was.

“What are you guys going to do?” Hyunjin asked Felix and Changbin.

“Probably just look around town,” Felix said, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking his feet. Technically he, Changbin and Hyunjin were in the room next door, but none of them had even gone in it yet, all having gathered in the first room as soon as they got there. “Wanna come with us Jinnie?”

“If I wouldn’t be third wheeling.” Hyunjin laughed as he tickled Jisung’s nose with his brush.

“As if it would be the first time you’ve joined us.” Changbin said with a suggestive grin, causing both Felix and Hyunjin to cry out.

“Don’t say it like that!” Hyunjin complained, puffing his cheeks out in embarrassment.

“Yeah hyung,” Felix hid a snicker behind his sleeve. “It’s not nice to blurt stuff out like that. We said we were gonna keep the time Jinnie fucked you a secret-”

“ANYWAY,” Changbin said loudly, cutting his partner off with large, scared eyes. “I think a nice walk through town would be nice.”

“You said nice twice.” Felix snickered, going over to kiss the other on the cheek.

“I hate you guys.” Changbin pouted, leaning into Felix despite his frown.

“Lemme do our make up really fast and we can leave,” Hyunjin said as Jisung hopped up from his seat. He instantly took Minho’s hand and beamed up at the hunter. Minho felt his heart stumble - Jisung was cute already, but seeing the vampire with a light blush across his cheeks made him even cuter.

“What are you guys planning on doing?” Felix asked Chan and Woojin, who had been watching the others with amused smiles.

“We’re going to stay in,” Woojin said, his hand coming to rest on Chan’s waist. “Maybe watch a movie.”

“If you come back and the deadlock is bolted,” Chan said with a sweet smile. “Go to the other room, okay?”

“Roger.” Changbin grinned, understanding the slight threat under Chan’s words instantly. Woojin shook his head and smiled before turning and pressing a warm kiss to Chan’s temple. They settled on one of the beds as the others rushed around. Chan closed his eyes and let himself find comfort in the slow inhale and exhale of Woojin’s breathing.

* * *

  
“Wait,” Jisung hissed as they inched along the back of the compound. Seungmin had given them very detailed directions on where to go, so hearing the vampire’s quiet warning startled the others. “Duck down.”

“What? Why?” Hyunjin asked, looking around. It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the moon and stars. They could see fine, and Minho’s eyes had adjusted quickly, but they still didn’t see anything.

“There,” Jisung pointed to a small slit in the wall. “It’s a window. If someone was walking past, they’d be able to see us.”

“How did you know that was there?” Minho asked, staying close to Jisung.

“I don’t know,” Jisung sounded confused. “I just… knew it was. Like I had known before and forgot until right now.”

“Have you been here before?” Woojin asked as they slipped under the window.

“I don’t think so?” Jisung pointed out another window about twenty feet ahead of them. “I might have? Everything seems… oddly familiar for some reason.”

“We can figure it out after we take out their leader,” Chan whispered, urging them forward. “Right now, we have to focus on making it to the kitchen door.”

They moved silently, crouching when Jisung would signal another window was approaching. Chan saw the wooden door that Seungmin had told him about, which mean the next door on their left was going to be the right one. He held his hand up, telling everyone to pause as he snuck up to the door.

He looked up and saw the moon was directly above his head. He bit his lip as he knocked three times quickly. He felt time freeze as he waited, and when the door finally opened he thought his legs were going to give out.

“Get in, quickly.” Seungmin whispered, a small flashlight the only thing lighting the way. The intruders piled into the kitchen, the second the last body was in Seungmin closed the door and locked it again.

“Thank god you’re alright.” Chan rushed over and hugged the boy tightly.

“Were there any problems?” Seungmin asked, returning the vampire’s embrace.

“Jisung pointed out the windows but other than that everything was exactly how you described it.” Chan whispered.

“The windows? Shit, I didn’t even think of those,” Seungmin grew pale in the faint light. He turned to Jisung, who was looking around with a confused expression. “How did you know though? They’re so small.”

“I… don’t know.” Jisung didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so… anxious. It was like there was a snake coiling in his stomach, sinking its fangs into his heart. Everything was familiar, but completely alien. He looked around, and it was as if his vision was blurring as he tried to take in the details of the kitchen. He was seeing double - older looking things under the modern equipment.

“We can’t stay here,”Jeongin said from the door at the other side. He had been keeping look out, but he knew they were pushing their luck by standing around and talking. “We have to go now.”

“Appa’s room is on the third floor,” Seungmin said. “It’s usually guarded, but if we can take out the watch quickly no one will know we’re coming. Appa is old as dust, so taking him out shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Alright, lead the way.” Chan said, dread building in his gut. Seungmin and Jeongin lead the way, followed by Woojin, Hyunjin Felix and Changbin. Chan, Minho and Jisung brought up the rear.

“Jisung?” Minho blinked as the vampire suddenly stopped walking. The others kept going, not noticing the tail of their party hesitating.

“I-” Jisung thought his chest was going to explode. He knew he needed to follow Chan and the others, but his feet had other plans. He went down a side hall, ignoring how Minho was trying to tug him back on track.

“Jisung? What the fuck are you doing?” Minho hissed, pulling on his arm.

“I know this place…” Jisung breathed, pushing open a door that was almost completely hidden by the shadows. The hinges were completely silent as they swung open. “Hyung, I- I know this place. I’ve been here before.”

“How would you- oh my god your missing memories.” Mino realized suddenly. There was only a small window in the room, the moonlight making it just bright enough to see faint outlines of furniture. It looked like the room was mostly barren, save for a cot in one corner. It smelled musty, as though no one had been in there for years, and Minho didn’t really wonder why - it was obvious after a moment of investigating that this room had been a jail of sorts.

Jisung walked over to the wall under the window, and with a shaking finger traced the lines that had been carved into the stone. He counted them, his body growing colder and colder as the number grew. Minho came up next to him and squinted, his human eyes having a harder time counting the tallies.

“Thirty three? Thirty three what?” Minho asked, not noticing how Jisung had gone still as a statue.

“Times they wiped my memory.” He whispered, his hand still on the final mark.

“What are you talking about?” Minho felt his heart drop.

“Every time I woke up without any memories, I made a mark… it was the only thing I could keep track of…”

“Jisung how do you remember that if your memories were taken?” Minho felt his eyes burn. How could Jisung- his giggly, smiling Jisung - have lived through something like that? He hated how broken his bond mate sounded.

“My memories… they have to be close-” Jisung spun around, only to see someone standing in the doorway.

“It’s been a while,” the man said with a sly grin. Jisung took a step back, his entire body freezing up in absolute terror. “I thought you would have been smart enough to stay away from this place.”

“You-”

“Who are you?” Minho put himself between Jisung and the man, his stake out and ready. He man grinned and his fangs flashed in the moonlight. He was handsome, not a day over thirty with perfectly styled hair and an expensive suit. The only thing that gave away anything were the fangs, and the faint burn scars on his jaw that disappeared under the collar of his white button down shirt.

“I would say Jisung should introduce us, but I’m afraid he has a touch of forgetfulness.” The man chuckled and Minho felt rage course through his body.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Minho growled, crouching in an attack position.

“Minho no-”

“Most who see me don’t live long enough to learn my name,” The man said, completely unphased by Minho’s weapon. “But you… you’re interesting. You may call me Appa, if you must know who I am.”

“Appa- but that’s who-” Minho finally understood. They had been tricked.

“Your friends are probably just as confused,” Appa said easily, as if they were talking about weekend plans. “My poor blood slave didn’t survive the shock. I felt his heart stop on my way here. It’s a real shame - seventy years with the same blood makes everything else seem tasteless.”

“I’ll kill you if you hurt them.” Minho threatened.

“Jisung, if you come quietly, I’ll be kind enough to let your little toy live,” Appa smiled warmly over Minho’s shoulder. “If he wants to keep making a fuss, his neck can be snapped before you can even blink. You know I can do it.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Jisung’s voice quivered, but he would do anything to protect Minho.

“You’ve really gotten soft,” the older vampire tsked. “Alright, follow me.”

“We’re not going anywhere with you-” Before Minho could even finish his sentence, fangs were piercing his neck. He cried out in agony, the pain nothing like what he felt with Jisung. It was as though red hot spikes were being driven into his flesh as the vampire guzzled his blood. Jisung sobbed, clawing at his own neck in torment, the sensation of the man’s fangs ripping his own throat open as real as if it were happening to him rather than his bonded mate. The man pulled his fangs from Minho’s neck with a sickening suctioning sound, and the hunter could still feel the pain radiating through his body.

“There, now you can’t fight,” Appa said, licking the blood from his lips. Minho’s vision was going fuzzy as Jisung sobbed into his chest. “Come along now. Don’t want to keep your friends waiting, do you?”

The last thing Minho could feel before passing out was Jisung’s arms holding him up as they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been hesitant to keep writing because as much as I adore this fic, I always get cold feet right before a big fight scene. I'm like this with anything that has a big fight/action/plot scene because it's a lot to make sure the emotions and actions are written well enough for everyone to visualize.
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping updates will be a little more frequent? At least every other day. It's getting to be that time of the month where my hormones are angry cuz of my surgery and want me fuck with me, so my depression and stuff have been kIcKiNg My AsS the last few days!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! There's a good amount of violence/blood in this chapter, but near the end!

“That’s his room there.” Seungmin said, pointing to the door with a lone man outside. The man was asleep, leaning against the doorframe with a line of drool dripping down his chin as he snored lightly.

“We can’t kill that guy…” Chan said, slightly disgusted at just how much he was drooling.

“We can knock him out?” Woojin suggested, his eyes trained on the drop of saliva that was dangling, threatening to drip from the man’s parted mouth with morbid fascination.

“On it.” Hyunjin said as he casually walked forward. He stopped in front of the man, who only just barely managed to crack open his eyes before the vampire was hitting him upside the head hard enough to render him completely unconscious.

“He’s going to have one hell of a headache in the morning.” Changbin snickered as they dragged the man to the side.

“Alright, do we burst in and catch him by surprise or sneak in and kill him before he wakes up?” Felix asked, sounding nervous. He had never killed anyone before, but he knew everyone else - minus Hyunjin - was well versed.

“We should burst in,” Woojin said. “If he happened to hear us, he’ll be preparing now which means we need the element of surprise.”

“Alright, on the count of three,” Chan said, putting his hand on the knob. “One, two, THREE-”

They burst in, weapons bared. Chris sprinted towards the bed as soon as he saw it, his fangs extended to attack when a raspy cry filled the room. The man in the bed was clutching his chest, his eyes wide and buggy. He clawed at his throat, his face paling, before he finally collapsed back onto the bed.

“Did… did he have a heart attack?” Chan asked, staring at the body curiously. He was dead alright. There were only two sets of heartbeats breaking the absolute silence of the room. Chan felt his body go cold. There should be three-

“What’s wrong?” Woojin asked, noticing his distress.

“Where’s Minho?” He gasped, his headcount coming up two short. “Oh fuck, and Jisung-”

“They’re right here-” Woojin turned, only to stop dead. They were gone. “Oh god.”

“We were supposed to stay together!” Chan seethed, his panic overshadowing his anger.

“Well that can be arranged,” A voice came from the doorway. Everyone froze, slowly turning to the figure. It was a woman in a uniform, looking very unamused. “Come with me please.”

“I don’t think so.” Changbin said, crossing his arms and letting his fangs show.

“Hyung don’t,” Jeongin whispered, his eyes wide. “She’s part of Appa’s guard… they never show themselves unless it’s important.”

“Well we just killed your boss, so you have no reason to stand against us.” Woojin stepped forward, his shoulders squared and his chin up. The woman looked at him for a moment before snickering.

“He wasn’t my boss,” She said, faint amusement in her otherwise monotone voice. “He was my boss’ slave. Now, are you coming quietly, or am I going to have to use force?”

“Where are you going to take us?” Chan asked, quickly realizing just how badly everything was turning.

“A holding cell. Your friends should be there soon, and he’ll decide what to do with you from there.” She said, all humor gone from her words.

“If we go, you won’t hurt anyone?” Chan asked carefully.

“You will be brought to the cells unharmed.” She said, the corner of her lips turning up. Chan had a bad feeling. She was dancing around his question, implying that once they got to the cells there was no promise of safety.

“Let’s go,” Chan said, ignoring the protests. “I can’t let you get hurt.”

“It’s one person,” Changbin argued. “We could take her out and go-”

“They already have Jisung and Minho hyung, remember? Would we leave them here to save ourselves?” Hyunjin ground out, looking livid.

“Kill her, half of us escape and the other half get those two.” Changbin growled.

“You will not be able to kill me,” The woman said casually. “I am much more than you seem to think I am. Now, you will be coming with us.”

“Us-?” Felix’s question was cut off as more uniformed figures filed into the room, men and women alike. They beelined to each person of Chan’s party, holding their hands behind their backs tightly as they walked them out.

“They’re vampires…” Woojin struggled against the man holding him to no avail.

“Why are they working for a hunters organization?” Changbin fought, trying everything he had to wriggle from the woman behind him.

“We have no need to explain things to you,” The first woman said, turning and walking down the hall. “If he decides to debrief you, that is his prerogative.”

* * *

  
“Oh fuck-” Chan stumbled towards Minho as soon as he was shoved into the room. It was large - obviously not supposed to be a jail cell. There were four sets of bunk beds, and judging by how Seungmin and Jeongin didn’t even look around, it was probably a dorm for trainees that they were locked in.

“He’s okay.” Jisung whispered, carding his fingers through Minho’s hair. The human was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady and he wasn’t as pale. Jisung knew part of it was their bond helping him heal quickly, but he wished there was more he could do.

“What happened?” Woojin whispered in horror, his eyes trained on the dried blood caked to Minho’s neck like a morbid collar.

“Minho was going to fight him so he- he bit him,” Jisung felt himself tear up again. He had already cried over his inability to protect Minho, but the fear he felt then was still strong in him. “It hurt- hurt so bad. I can’t even imagine how painful it was for hyung…”

“Jisung, drip some of your blood into his mouth,” Chan coached gently. “It’ll heal him a little more. Hopefully enough for him to wake up.”

Jisung didn’t answer, but quickly pierced the pad of this thumb and ran it along Minho’s tongue, hoping for some reaction. After a few moments, the hunter’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jisung, confused.

“What happened?” he asked, sounding exhausted.

“You were attacked,” Jisung smiled despite the tears running down his cheeks. “You- you passed out. The others just showed up. We got caught…”

“Caught? But how?” Minho sat up slowly, closing his eyes as the room spun.

“Appa wasn’t a human,” Seungmin said, sounding hollow. “All this time… he was using his- his feeder as a decoy. How could I have been so stupid-?”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Chan said, pulling the boy into an embrace. “You had no way of knowing.”

Jisung tensed. He knew, sort of. If he had his memories, he would have known all about the man and his scheme and the truth behind the Vendandi, but instead he let his family run in blind because he just…. Couldn’t remember.

“You said we shouldn’t risk it,” Seungmin started crying into the blonde’s chest. “I should have listened but I was just so mad at them and wanted to stop them-”

“It’s okay Minnie,” Chan rubbed his back soothingly. “We’ll figure a way out of here.”

“But how-?” Woojin’s question was cut off as the door opened. Jisung tensed as the man from before strolled in as if there wasn’t a care in the world.

“Ah, good morning everyone!” He said with a smile. “Oh Jisung, you’re crying? I think the last time I saw you cry was… a hundred years ago? Two?”

“Two hundred years ago?” The vampire in question wiped his face quickly. “I’m not that old.”

“Oh my, it seems that witch really did a number on you,” He tsked, looking like a father scolding his child. “If he was still alive, I’d see if he could do it again. Just to see what would happen.”

“Don’t touch him!” Hyunjin screamed, refusing to let Jisung be experimented on.

“How fiesty!” He grinned, turning to Hyunjin. “It makes sense that my Jisung would find more fiery vampires.”

“He’s not your Jisung,” Minho growled, still feeling dizzy. “Don’t ever talk about him like you own him.”

“If you knew who he really was, human, you wouldn’t be so eager to defend him.” The man grinned, his lips curling. “Though it really is quite amusing, seeing the infamous Han like this… weak, crying over a human… you’ve truly fallen, haven’t you old friend?”

“I don’t know who you are!” Jisung yelled, feeling frustrated. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! What’s your problem?”

“You’re my problem,” The man growled, his eyes narrowing. “If I could kill you, I would have centuries ago.”

“Do it then!” Jisung challenged, feeling fire burning through his body.

“I can’t,” he snapped, his fangs growing. “Why do you think I kept erasing your memory? You kept standing against me, but I can’t lay a finger on you so I kept you docile and stupid. Every time you began recalling bits of your memory, you’d try to kill me again but I was always one step ahead, wasn’t I? If only I knew that having you so close to your stolen memories would end up hurting me in the end.”

“Why was I trying to kill you? Why can’t you kill me? Why did you lock me up?” The longer Jisung spent in the compound, the more confused he got. It was as though his entire memory was just out of reach.

“You’re starting to remember, correct?” The man asked, sounding bitter. “Just being here will begin the process of you regaining what I took from you.”

“Why?” Jisung asked again, desperate for some answers.

“Because you’re my sire,” The man hissed, quietly, causing the room to freeze. “I cannot harm my sire, no matter how much I despise you.”

“I’m your…” Jisung trailed off, his eyes widening. Bits were floating back to him. He remembered being cold, and scared. He remembered the dark. Then he wasn’t alone.

“You created me to help you create a world where we wouldn’t have to be afraid anymore,” He said, his voice starting to rise. “We were going to create a world where humans would bow to us! Vampires wouldn’t have to hide in the shadows! But you- you abandoned me… you said times were changing, that we didn’t need to scare humans anymore. That we could… coexist… you tried to stake me when I wasn’t looking but you missed because you’re soft, Jisung.”

“You’re insane!”

“I sedated you by erasing your memories, but every time you’d piece together what was going on and try to kill me again, and every time you’d fail and end up back in that room with your memories gone again.”

“I’ll kill you-” Jisung growled, standing.

“I realized, at the start of the eighteenth century that you were right,” The man had a glint to his eye that made him seem even more insane than before. “I didn’t need to worry about humans killing me… other vampires were the real danger. If I wanted to survive and remain the strongest, I needed to wipe out anyone in my way. You escaping really was a blessing. I didn’t have to worry about you regaining your memories because you were far away from them, and I could focus on honing my beautiful little soldiers.” He went to Jeongin and caressed his jaw, the boy so terrified that he couldn’t even blink.

“Don’t touch him.” Chan growled, his fangs slipping from his gums. He could feel his eyes glowing in rage.

“Aw, looks like my boys have gained some bodyguards,” He chuckled, his fingers tightening around Jeongin’s jaw, his nails drawing blood. “Don’t get too attached. These two are going to be killed for their disobedience. I was planning on turning them for my personal guard, seeing how skilled they are, but there’s no place for traitors in my ranks. I’ll make it public, so everyone can see what happens to those who disobey. ”

“Over my dead body!” Chan screamed, shoving his way between the man and Jeongin. He instantly took the boy in his arms as he glared at the man.

“That can easily be arranged,” He said calmly. “We always have new hunters in need of prey.”

“Don’t touch them.” Seungmin stepped up, his hands shaking as he pointed the gun at the man.

“Kim Seungmin,” The man tsked again. “You should know a gun won’t kill me.”

“No, but it’ll hurt like a bitch,” He said, taking a deep breath. “And that’s all we’ll need to escape.”

“You don’t even know how to use a gun-” His words were cut off as a bullet hole formed in the middle of his forehead. He slumped to the ground soundlessly.

“Quick! Lock him in this room and run!” Seungmin shouted, already vaulting over the man. They had minutes at the most before he was fully healed. Even a locked door wouldn’t do much to hold him once he woke up.

They locked the door behind them, shoving a decorative table from the hall in front of it before running. They made it all of a hundred feet before they were stopped by a human with a stake.

“You won’t get out of here alive!” He shouted, charging at them.

“Cover Felix’s eyes.” Changbin growled to Chan before running at the boy headfirst. Chan knew what the other was going to do, and it sickened even him. Before he could make it to Felix to cover the boy’s eyes, Changbin ripped the human’s throat out with his teeth, draining his body in seconds. The blood drenched the front of his shirt and face, the bottom half of his jaw sticky and red.

Another person came rushing at them and Changbin killed them just as quickly. He gorged himself on their blood, feeling his own body strengthen. His nails grew, as did his fangs. He hadn’t let himself get lost on bloodlust since Chan found him. He had promised the blonde that he would never go back to old habits, but he would just have to apologize later.

“You’re- you’re a monster!” A girl screamed, scrambling away from Changbin. He stepped on her dropped stake, the wood splintering under his boot as he grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her up to eye level and grinned before ripping her head from her body. The blood was hot on his skin and Changbin remembered why he loved this so much.

He felt alive again.

Another hunter came at him, but he was killed before he even knew what he was fighting. Changbin felt so full he thought he was going to burst, but he kept drinking. He wanted to be stronger. Wanted to feel even more alive. He laughed as he ripped the boy in half, his body thrumming with power and excitement.

Why did he ever stop? He could do anything. Hearing the horrified screams of the humans a they scrambled away from him fueled him even more. He would never be hurt again. Never be weak or vulnerable ever again. He was strong. He was feared. He was Seo Changbin, who’s name sparked fear in the hearts of anyone who had the misfortune of hearing it. He was the monster you should fear-

“H-hyung?” A soft whimper from behind him made Changbin whirl around. He growled, feeling his fangs against his chin as he tried to find the source of the sound. Everything froze when he saw Felix, staring at him in horror, shaking hands covering his mouth.

He had done that. He had scared his Lixie. He had promised himself he would never let Felix know about his dark history, and now it was too late. His Lixie was sobbing, looking at him like he was a monster. He was a monster, but the younger vampire was never supposed to know that.

“Lix-” he tried to say, but it was garbled. He tried to retract his fangs, but it didn’t work. They were too large, cutting into the skin of his lip as he tried to talk. All the power that had been coursing through him turned sour, and he thought he was going to throw up all the blood he had just fed on.

“Don’t look Felix,” Chan whispered, though he was the only one not staring at the carnage. “He never wanted you to know.”

“Know what?” Felix was crying.

“What he was before he found me,” Chan answered, looking at his oldest friend with an unreadable expression. “A monster.”

 

_“I’ll kill you to!” Changbin growled, his face splattered in dried crimson, the brown showing how long he had been there already. He fought against his shackles, the metal biting into his skin and causing red to spill down his arms._

_“Why did you do this?” Chan asked, taking a step forward. He had just happened across the cave that the other vampire was chained up in. He had heard rumors of a demon having been captured the week before, and was curious._

_"Because humans are worthless! They’re weak and stupid but still think they can torture us! Think they can parade around their stupid little towns with our head on spikes!”_

_“What’s your name?” Chan asked, stepping even closer._

_“None of your business!” Changbin snapped. Chan stopped inches from him, the blonde reaching up and brushing some of the dried blood from the smaller vampire’s cheek. Changbin couldn’t stop it- he flinched back, desperately trying to get away from the stranger in front of him. His panic instantly turned to anger as he tried to lash out._

_“I see now…” Chan said softly, his eyes filling with understanding._

_“Either kill me or leave me to die,” Changbin snapped. “I don’t need your pity.”_

_“You don’t have to be afraid.”_

_“I’m not-”_

_“What if we could go somewhere without humans? Where you don’t have to kill like this ever again.” He offered, noticing how Changbin’s eyes turned glassy._

_“I like killing,” Changbin said, his voice cracking. “I don’t want to stop.” Who was he trying to convince? Chan? Or himself?_

_“I’m going to unshackle you,” Chan said, carefully moving towards the smaller vampire. “And then I’m going to go back to my home. If you want to follow me, you’ll be safe for the rest of time. No more fear. No more killing.”_

_“Why are you doing this?” Changbin asked, rubbing his sore wrists. The wounds were already healing._

_“Because I’ve done it too. Lashed out in fear. Thankfully, I found out the hard way that strength and fear won’t get you far.”_

_“What does that even mean?” Changbin snapped. Chan smiled softly and pulled up his shirt. His torso was covered in burn scars, still slightly pink despite over two decades passing since he was turned._

_“I learned that having people fear you will always backfire, but being kind and understanding will reward you.” Chan let his shirt drop._

_“I’m not going with you.” Changbin said bluntly, and Chan just nodded._

_The blonde walked out without another word. Changbin hesitated but followed. Not because he wanted to join the other, but because he was curious. He follows the other all the way across the land, for days staying far enough away to not be spotted. Finally, Chan stopped at a small cottage in the woods. Changbin was stunned. It was beautiful - the clearing so green and the light so soft. The animals walked around fearlessly and Chan seemed to relax at soon as he saw his home._

_“This can be your home too, you know.” He said suddenly, scaring Changbin._

_“How did you-?”_

_“It’s a fresh start,” He continued, opening the door to the cottage. “No questions asked.”_

_“Changbin,” He said, stepping forward. “That’s my name.”_

_“I’m Chan,” The blonde said with a wide smile. “It’ll be nice to have some company. I’ve been kinda lonely.”_

“We have to go.” Seungmin whispered as he tore his eyes away from Changbin. He never saw the small vampire as scary. He was short and sarcastic and caring in his own way. But now… now he was scary. His fangs were long and curved, his eyes almost completely black and his nails turned to claws.

“Come on hyung.” Felix said, pushing off Chan’s hand and going over to Changbin. He hesitated before taking the other’s hand. Changbin flinched away from his touch before realizing how… calming Felix was. Within seconds, his fangs were shrinking back into his gums and his claws calming back to fingers.

“We have to go before we’re caught-”

“Too late,” The man growled, stumbling over to them. Drying blood dripped down his nose, and there was still a dark bruise where the bullet had hit him. “None of you are going to live to see tomorrow. That’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jisung is hundreds of years old, but where are all his memories? Changbin was a monster, but not anymore - will Felix be afraid of him now? Appa found them before they could escape, will they survive?
> 
> I think it's kinda funny that i can write these gorey death scenes where Changbin rips someone apart without batting an eye but as soon as I try to make two characters sleep together I get all awkward and can't write? XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big fight scene, so there's blood and stuff! Just a warning!

“One of us is going to die,” Chan growled, his fangs slipping from his gums. “And we have more people.”

“What’s an army of pawns to a king?” Appa laughed, his eyes glowing in the faint light. The man darted forward, knocking Chan against the wall. The blonde’s head smashed against the brick, warmth instantly dripping down the back of his neck.

Woojin pulled out his stake at the same time as Minho, the two darting towards the vampire together. Woojin was batted aside like a leaf in the wind, but Minho managed to land a blow, the stake ripping into Appa’s upper arm. He roared, his eyes flashing red as he reached for Minho, who was recovering from the momentum of the attack.  
Seungmin was helping Chan up, the vampire already healing and looking for an opening.

“Hyung, look out!” Felix shouted. Chan looked up and saw one of Appa’s guards rushing towards them. The blonde ducked as the woman rushed over his head. She used the wall as a jump pad and reversed her direction, aiming right for Chan’s throat. She was tackled in mid air by a black blur. Changbin’s fangs sunk into her neck easily, but before he could kill her, she grabbed him by the hair and ripped him away from her throat.

Appa turned to Minho and charged, his nails sharpening into claws as he aimed for the human’s heart. Hyunjin wasn’t a fighter, but he was fast. He sped forward and managed to yank Minho away at the last second. Appa ended up hitting the wall hard, the stone cracking and chipping as he pulled his claws from the deep indents now decorating the brick.

Chan grabbed the woman’s hand and ripped it away from Changbin. The smaller vampire grimaced as a chunk of his hair came out from her grip but he didn’t let that distract him. A loud noise from Chan’s right made him look, and he felt his stomach drop.

Three more guards had joined them in the hallway. Jeongin was fighting one on his own, while Seungmin and Felix took on another. Hyunjin and Jisung were facing the third, but before Chan could see who was winning, the woman under him flipped him off of her. She dug his face into the floor, her boot cutting into his cheeks as he struggled to get up.

The woman was slammed into the ground as Changbin got his footing again. He pinned her down as Chan scrambled to his feet.

“Fuck you.” Changbin spat as Chan’s hand pierced her chest. He ripped out her heart, grimacing at the sensation.

Jeongin dodged another swipe of the vampire’s claws, his side throbbing from the one attack he wasn’t able to completely avoid. He glanced over to Seungmin, who was occupied by his own fight.

“Hyung!” He called, rolling between the vampire’s legs. Seungmin looked over and nodded, knowing what the younger wanted from him. He dashed away from Felix, who cried out in confusion as his fighting partner left.

Jeongin waited until the vampire spun around before staking him in the side, between the fourth and fifth ribs just deep enough for the wood to stay in his side but not enough to pierce his heart.

“You’re going to need to do better than that-” He grinned as he reached to take the stake out. He was just off as Seungmin kicked the stake completely into his body, the only part showing was the top as the vampire’s blood leaked from around it. The guard looked surprised before collapsing to the ground.

Minho swiped at Appa’s legs, but the vampire had been anticipating it. Instead of falling, the vampire kicked Minho’s side hard enough to send him flying. Woojin growled and pulled out the knife that had been carefully strapped to his chest, hidden by his jacket. He darted forward before faking Appa out and jerking upwards. The knife sliced the vampire’s cheek before lodging in his eye. He roared and lunged at Woojin. The older vampire’s fangs gouged Woojin’s neck, just enough to make both the brunette and Chan yell in pain.

“This is why bonds make you weak,” He ground out, grabbing Woojin by the throat. He dug his fingers into the wounds on his neck, grinning widely as Woojin twitched and cried out. “Vampires that form bonds are begging to be eradicated.”

“A bond is something to be treasured.” Woojin grunted. He could sense Chan coming closer.

“That’s something that a child would say.” Appa spat out, his grin turning into a grimace.

“Let him go!” Chan cried as he rushed forward, tackling Appa and forcing the man to drop Woojin.

Felix whirled around, doing his best to avoid as many of the hits as possible. He had never fought before, and he knew he was no match for this vampire. He hoped that maybe if he could keep her distracted and wear her out, someone else would be able to finish her off. But he was getting tired himself. He slipped, the floor getting slick with crimson.

He cried out as he went down, landing painfully on his arm. He heard more than felt the crack as his arm shattered. The woman grinned as she dove in for the kill.

She reached out, her nails extended and aimed directly for Felix’s throat. He cried out and covered his face, knowing there was no way he would survive the direct attack. When no attack came, he cracked open an eye and saw Changbin ripping her throat out with his fangs. Changbin turned to Felix, blood dripping down his chin and eyes glowing red, but Felix wasn’t afraid. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck, shaking.

“I know you aren’t going to want to,” Changbin said softly, his words almost drowned out by the battle going on behind them. “But you need to drink from her, okay? You’re injured and she’s dead. You need to heal and keep fighting.”

Felix just nodded. His stomach flipped at the thought of drinking from a dead vampire, but he knew Changbin was right. Changbin nodded and hesitated as if he wanted to say something else before darting back towards the fighting. Felix looked at the woman, at the look of confusion on her face. He felt tears running down his face as he sunk his fangs into what was left of her throat. There wasn’t much blood left, seeing how Changbin left her to drain, but it was enough to heal his arm instantly.

He could feel a fire burning in him as he stood. He felt stronger and faster than he ever had in his life, and the constant itch in the back of his throat was almost gone. He realized, with a shock of horror and understanding, that this is what Changbin felt when he killed all those humans. Changbin felt the power and raw strength coursing through his veins the same as Felix. Could feel the energy and life right under the surface of his skin.

Felix understood why Changbin killed.

He whipped his head around and saw two vampires left - the one Hyunjin and Jisung were fighting, and Appa himself. He growled when he saw Hyunjin take a hit, blood instantly coating the side of his shirt. Felix sped forward, the only thought on his mind was protecting his friends.

None of them saw it coming. Felix’s fangs sunk into the guard’s throat, and he drank as much as he could. For the first time, Felix didn’t gag at the warmth. He had always preferred his blood chilled, and even hesitated to drink animal blood straight from the source. The hot crimson dripped down his chin, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t until hands were ripping him away from the dead guard that Felix blinked.

He growled at the hands on him, trying to snap at whoever was holding him. It wasn’t until he heard their voice that he realized who it was.

“Come back to me baby,” Changbin said frantically. “Come on Felix, this isn’t you. You aren’t a monster.”

“Hyung?” He ground out, his voice deep and angry sounding.

“Oh thank god-” Changbin all but whimpered before something was thrown in their direction.

“Look out!” Jisung cried as they all jumped out of the way. Chan went flying through the air, falling and crumpling in a pile. Woojin roared in rage as he ran after his bond mate. Hyunjin, Felix and Changbin pulled to the side, panting and bleeding - Felix still struggling a little against Changbin’s hold. His fangs were hitting his jaw and his eyes burning redder than the blood turning tacky on his face.

Jeongin pulled his stake from the dead vampire and limped over to where the three were watching in morbid horror. Minho laid on the ground, chunks of brick surrounding him from the ruined wall. He wasn’t moving.

“Do you really think you can defeat me?” Appa spit out some blood, grinning at Woojin. The brunette wanted to look around, but he was afraid to break eye contact with the older vampire. “I can smell the humanity still fresh on you. What could a days old vampire even dream of accomplishing against me? I am centuries old! I’ve had hundreds of years to learn strength and patience and fear! You are nothing to me!”

“You sound like a shitty video game character!” Woojin grinned, not knowing how he was able to find anything humorous in this situation. Minho was motionless. He could barely feel Chris’ bond. The scent of blood and death was so strong he would never be able to erase it from his memory.

“Excuse me?” Appa hesitated, frowning.

“That little speech? Sounded like a badly written villain,” Woojin mocked, seeing how it was working him up. Maybe if he could make the older vampire lose control, there would be an opening. That was the problem. Appa was too contained - too calm. Anger leaves holes in your defenses. “That was the cringiest, most cliche thing I’ve ever heard in my life. If I heard that in a movie, I would have laughed. Did you sit up at night, going over shitty speeches in your head?”

“You insignificant little brat-” Appa’s eyes flashed with anger, exactly what Woojin wanted. “You have no idea what you are doing. You are talking back to the most powerful vampire in existence. Your insolence shall be punished-”

He froze. More loud noises filled the small hall as Seungmin unloaded the remaining thirteen bullets into his chest. Blood flew from the bullet holes, painting Woojin a dark cherry red. Holes peppered his chest, his throat, his face.

“You never learn, do you?” He screamed, ripping a bullet from a hole in his cheek. “A human gun does nothing to me!”

“It distracts you though.” Woojin grinned, his vision starting to fog.

“What-?” Appa tore his eyes from Woojin just in time to see Jisung’s face close to his.

“What is an army of pawns to a king?” Jisung whispered, his eyes clear and his fangs bared. “Well what’s a king to a god?”

He felt his fangs tear the vampire’s throat, Appa’s blood instantly soaking them both, but he didn’t stop there. Jisung knew Appa was still alive - even if it was just barely. Jisung stood back, letting Appa look him in the eye as he tore his chest open and ripped his still heart out of his ribcage. Jisung squeezed it, and Appa screamed in agony. His scream was cut off by wet choking, blood gushing faster from where his esophagus used to be.

He slunk to the ground, his eyes still open in pain and horror. Jisung dropped the heart, wincing at the wet sound it made as it hit the ground.

The hallway was silent. Jisung turned to Minho, who still hadn’t moved. Jisung moved as though he was in a fog, dropping to his knees next to his bond mate. But he couldn’t feel the bond, until he touch Minho.

It was there, but it was so faint that Jisung could barely feel it at all.

“Hyung?” Jisung whispered, tears falling on Minho’s pale face. Minho didn’t move. “Hyung please wake up. He’s- hes dead. We’re going to- to be okay. Pl-please wake up hyung… hyung please-” He shook Minho gently, his tears falling faster and faster as he got no response from the hunter. His shaking hands left red streaks on Minho’s shirt, his arm, his face as Jisung tried to get a response.

“Jisung-” Hyunjin went over to him, but Jisung didn’t hear him.

“Hyung it’s okay,” He whimpered, shaking Minho harder. “Please wake up. Hyung ple-please wake up? Hyung wake up… open your eyes. We won! He’s- he’s gone. Please- please hyung wake- WAKE UP HYUNG. PLEASE- W-WAKE UP-”

He started screaming, but Minho wasn’t waking up.

“Jisung! You’re going to hurt him-” Woojin went over to stop Jisung when he realize there was no heartbeat coming from the human. “Oh-oh god…”

“Wake up!” Jisung screamed, shaking Minho harder. He didn’t notice Woojin fall to his knees, but he did notice when Minho’s eyelashes fluttered. “I- what if I change you?” He whispered to Minho, waiting for a response. Minho didn’t respond.

“If you don’t, he’s going to die.” Chan came over, limping and bleeding but alive.

“What if I mess it up?” Jisung sobbed, his fingers ghosting over Minho’s face. “What if he turns out like-”

“He could never be like that monster,” Chan cut him off quickly. “Minho loves you. He could never become like that.”

“He loves me?” Jisung choked, crying harder.

“He loves you.” Woojin said softly. He knew Minho better than he knew himself. He knew the instant Minho fell for the vampire, back after their bond was formed.

“This is the only choice…” Jisung whispered, brushing Minho’s hair from his face. “I wouldn’t do this to you if I had a choice… I love you.”

He kissed Minho’s cold lips, more tears running down his cheeks and landing on Minho’s. He would never be able to see Minho blush again, he realized faintly.  
Jisung pulled Minho into his lap and bit down, closing his eyes tightly as he did. He felt Minho twitch in his arms, but he kept his fangs buried in deep. When he finally pulled away, Minho still wasn’t moving, but everyone could hear the venom moving through his body clear as day.

“What now?” Jisung asked, his voice rough. “Appa’s dead. Minho might be dead… what do we do now?”

“We get patched up, if possible,” Chan said carefully. He looked around and saw how exhausted and beaten everyone looked, but they were there. They made it. “Then, when the sun rises, we take over the Vendandi. Their leader is dead, and we’re going to be in charge.”

“What if they don’t listen to us? Try to kill us in revenge?” Seungmin asked, shaking. His hand hurt from the gun, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t broken.

“Anyone who knew who Appa was would know how powerful he was, which means they’ll know how powerful we are,” Chan glanced at Jisung, who was still hunched over Minho. He would never admit it, but as Jisung was killing Appa, Chan had been afraid of his friend. Jisung looked, for the first time, like the old, powerful vampire he was. “And those who didn’t know are going to be upset. Seungmin and Jeongin will address them first. I was hoping Minho would be able to be with them but…”

“And what happens after that?” Jeongin asked, sounding so, so small.

“We’ll figure it out as we go,” Chan said, wishing he could give the boy a better answer. “Now, which was is the infirmary?”

“It’s down a floor,” Seungmin said, starting to lead the way. “Hyung, aren’t you coming with us?”

“Someone has to clean up,” Chan offered the boy a smile as he helped Jisung hoist Minho onto his back. “I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll help you.” Woojin instantly offered.

“You’re hurt-”

“No worse than you are.” The brunette said, cutting Chan off. The blonde frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Don’t be too long.” Jisung said, holding onto Minho’s thighs securely.

“We’ll be right down.” Chan ruffled his hair gently.

“How did we not wake everyone in the entire complex up?” Changbin grumbled as they walked down the hallway.

“The dorms are on the other side,” Jeongin said, pointing to a large building from the window. “And the staff rooms are in that building next to it. This wing is for Appa and his guards.”

“Does he have more?” Hyunjin said, his body feeling cold.

“Definitely, but I don’t know how loyal they’re going to be now that he’s gone,” Seungmin grimaced a little. “I have no idea what’s going to happen now… I honestly didn’t think I’d make it this far…”

“Hyung…” Jeongin said softly, sounding close to tears. Seungmin didn’t say anything else as they walked, staying silent as they pushed open the doors of the infirmary.

“Who’s out of bed at this hour- oh my god Seungmin?” The nurse came over, taking in the boy and his friends with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry for bothering you noona,” he said sheepishly. “But Minho hyung is really hurt, and everyone else is pretty beat up-”

“Sweet Mary, they’re vampires…” She whispered, her face going pale.

“They’re good, I promise,” Seungmin said, trying to comfort the woman. “I’ll explain everything. But we need help.”

“Of course,” She wasn’t sure how she felt about vampires in her infirmary, but seeing anyone in pain put helping them first in her mind. “Come in, close the door. I should have some transfusion bags in the office…”

“Thank you noona.” Seungmin breathed, the tension leaving his chest.

“But you better not leave out any details.” She fussed before rushing away.

* * *

  
“You know, I don’t know if I want to find my memories anymore,” Jisung said softly, so as not to wake the others. It was almost dawn, and everyone had just settled into the cots to get a little shut eye before the compound began to wake. He smiled softly at Minho, gently running his fingers through the brunette’s bangs. He still hadn’t woken up, but he was twitching which Chan said was a good sign. “I’m happy with who I am now. I know what happened and why they were taken. I feel… content, I guess. I know who I was, and a little bit about myself… What if I change when I remember everything. If I’m really that old, I must have been through a lot. I sounded scary, when he was talking about me… I’m not scary though. I’m just me…”

“You’re going to be perfect no matter what.” Minho whispered.

“I’m just so conflicted,” Jisung continued to play with Minho’s bangs mindlessly. “I can feel them close by, but so far everything I’m remembering are… sad. And lonely. I don’t want to remember sad and lonely things. I want to remember good, happy things with you and the others… But what if this is my only chance to get them back?”

“Do whatever makes you happy babe.” Minho let out a breathy chuckle.

“You make me happy hyung-” Jisung’s eyes widened as Minho’s chuckled a little harder. “OH MY GOD YOU’RE AWAKE-”

“Shhh! You’re going to wake up the others.” Minho sounded tired, but he was smiling up at Jisung with slightly pointed canines. He might not be able to blush for Jisung anymore, but he was even more radiant as a vampire.

“Oh my god I thought I was going to lose you.” Jisung sobbed, not caring that he was still shouting. He buried his face in Minho’s neck, sobbing as the hunter propped himself up with his elbow so he could hug his bond mate better.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He grinned and Jisung sobbed even harder.

“What’s going on?” Jeongin sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He almost fell out of his cot when he saw Minho awake. “MINHO HYUNG!”

“Minho?”

“Hyung is awake?”

“Hyung is awake!” Everyone joined in, one by one, until there were eight boys surrounding Minho’s cot.

“Welcome back.” Woojin grinned, clapping the other on the back gently.

“How long was I out for?” Minho asked, looking around.

“A few hours.” Chan smiled softly.

“Only a few hours? Woojin hyung took almost a whole day.”

“Well, I’m only a fraction of old Jisung is,” Chan grinned cheekily. “I guess the older you are, the easier turning others is?”

“You learn something new every day.” Felix leaned again Changbin.

“So what now?” Minho asked, sitting up properly.

“We talk to the people in the compound,” Chan answered. “Hopefully get them to work with us. Fix some rules, maybe take over training?”

“There’s a library here that I want to check out at some point.” Jisung said, never taking his eyes off Minho.

“I’m sure there’s a lot here we need to look into,” Woojin commented slyly. “Lots of old secrets that are just waiting to be exposed.”

“But later,” Chan took Woojin’s hand softly. “Right now we all rest up. As soon as the sun rises… a whole new battle starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... love writing fight scenes? They always seem to cool in my head but I never know if they come across as well to others. Like, I can picture exactly what's happening like I'm watching a movie so I kinda fill in the gaps myself and never know what's missing for those reading. Let me know what you thought of the battle and stuff!
> 
> Jisung's final line to Appa? I was grinning the whole time I was writing because as soon as he said "What's an army of pawns to a king?" I instantly was like OH SHIT I HAVE THE PERFECT COMEBACK AYOOOO so yeah that line is probably my favorite part of this whole fic.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be them addressing the Vendandi and going through some stuff - maybe exploring some of the rooms to see what they can uncover. Then the chapter after that is going to be an epilogue of sorts, so it's going to be extra fluffy and cute and possible a bit smutty if it fits the scene. I'm not going to change the predicted chapters tho uz knowing my luck as soon as I mark it as a 13 chapter fic, it'll be longer and I'll have to change it again


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s going on?”

“An assembly? I didn’t hear anything about an assembly…”

“Did you hear that Seungmin and Jeongin are back?”

“What? Weren’t they killed?”

Whispered filled the compound as the hunters in training filed into the courtyard. The adult hunters watched around the edges, equally as confused to what was going on. The muttering stopped when Seungmin walked onto the stage. A few people cheered for him, but the majority of the reactions were of shock.

“Good morning,” He said warmly, as if he wasn’t back from the dead and bruised to high heaven. “I know this is sudden, but this is very important, so listen carefully. Last night, Appa was killed-”

He was cut off by the crowd, mutterings and shouts of disbelief almost deafening. Chan could see Seungmin pale from where he and the others were standing, but he wanted the boy to do his best before stepping in.

“Jeongin and I found out something about the Vendandi that… horrified us,” he continued after a deep breath. “This probably won’t be a surprise for some of the adult hunters, but it was a surprise to us to say the least. We learned that we, the Vendandi, are not what we’ve always been taught. We are not heroes. We are not the saviors we were always told we would become. We’re- we’re murders. We’re killers, and nothing more-”

The crowd exploded again, mostly his peers, shouting for an explanation.

“The Vendandi,” Jeongin went to stand next to Seungmin, who had frozen. “We’re trained to strike first, but we were trained wrong. When we left the compound, we were ecstatic, but after just a day we realized how wrong we were.”

“There are laws, for vampires and other creature to live among humans,” Seungmin continued, already noticing the outrage from the crowd. “They live peacefully in the cities, following the laws and living their lives. We come in and wipe them out, even if they did nothing wrong. We were taught all vampires are blood thirsty and want to hurt us, but we’re wrong. Vampires just want to live on their own, make their own families-”

Seungmin broke off, noticing some of the adult hunters walking towards the stage to make them stop. The boys took a step back, the gathered trainees seeming equally as shocked that their teachers were going after their peers.

Before they could set foot on the stage, a growling filled the air as Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin Changbin and Felix stepped stepped up. Jisung was with Minho, who were still off to the side. Minho was in a wheelchair, only let out of the infirmary if he agreed to stay seated.

The appearance of the vampires set the crowd into a frenzy, the trainees, going into a defense position like they were taught and the adults ready to attack. Sounds of confusion filled the air as Seungmin went over to Chan and placed a hand on the blonde’s arm. The vampire instantly relaxed, staring down the hunter that was the closest.

“They’re the same as us,” Jeongin said, smiling at Felix who grinned and waved cutely at him. “They cry and bleed and love and dream the same as we do. They have jobs and families and lives, and we’ve been taught they’re not capable of that our entire lives.”

“Appa created the Vedandi as it is now in order to eradicate vampires, to ensure he remains the strongest one in the world. He referred to us as pawns, said we were nothing more than toy soldiers for his game. He tricked us, and lied to us and used us because we didn’t know any better, but not anymore. He’s dead, and we won’t let the mindless murders continue!” Seungmin finished loudly. The courtyard was silent for a moment before exploding. Trainees and hunters alike were shouting, some at the stage and some at each other.

Seungmin felt his stomach sink. He could see the hunters - the same people who trained him and woke him for meals and patched him up when he got hurt on a mission - look angry, and defensive. As if… as if they knew.

“What now?” Someone shouted.

“I can’t go home.” Another person said, sounding close to tears. Chan stepped up to the microphone and everyone froze.

“Um, hello?” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m Chan, um- Bang Chan. We’ve done a lot of thinking about what happens next, and Seungmin and Jeongin brought up a lot of good points. We decided that we’re going to keep the Vendandi compound active, but train you properly. My bondmate was a hunter, and he knows how it’s supposed to be. You’re free to leave if you wish - we’re not going to force you to stay - but we’re also offering a different path. One of peace rather than killing. A family, even.”

“Why should we trust you?” a voice shouted, causing a murmur to fill the air. Chan hesitated, but when he felt Woojin move to stand close to him he smiled softly.

“Because we’re putting our trust in you,” Chan said evenly. “You’re the next generation of hunters. You are the ones we look towards for peace and guidance. Supernaturals like us, we don’t have laws to protect us yet. The human police don’t have anything to do with us. It’s hunters like you that we rely on to survive. So by training the next generation to be kind and empathetic, we’re creating a society where there are less murders, less attacks-”

“That’s bullshit! We all know vampires don’t live peacefully!”

“There will always be some that go against the laws,” Chan continued carefully, knowing he was treading on thin ice. “And they’re taken care of by the hunters. The rest of us… we’re just trying to do our best. Jisung and Felix both go to school. Hyunjin is a youtuber. Changbin helps produce music. I make sure they all stay safe. I want them safe just as much as you’d want your family to be safe. Like I said, no one is forcing you to stay. You are free to leave if you don’t want to learn differently. We are not going to force you to hunt anymore. I’ve heard what happened here, how you were forced to train from a young age, how you were forced to spar even when you’re hurt. That’s not how things should be. The Vendandi have a bad name now, but we can turn that around. If you want to leave, you are free to do so now. If you stay, I’m going to talk to you about the future.”

Chan went silent. At first no one moved, but after a few minutes a handful of trainees turned and walked back to the dorms. Chan knew it wasn’t because they wanted to follow the old way of the Vendandi, but because they didn’t want to be hunters in the first place. He was proud of them for being able to walk away.

“Those who are remaining, this is what we are planning…”

* * *

 

“This place is disgusting.” Minho said with a grimace. While Chan and Woojin talk with the trainees after their big assembly, he and Jisung went to Appa’s personal office and were going through his desk - to uncover things but also just for the satisfaction of snooping.

“Jesus did he ever clean in here?” Jisung asked, sneezing loudly as a cloud of dust hit him right in the face.

“Huh, didn’t expect him to be the type to collect marbles,” Minho commented as he opened a false book to show at least two dozen colorful glass balls. Jisung froze, the book in his hands falling loudly onto the scuffed floor. “Huh, are you okay?”

Jisung didn’t respond, but lunged forward letting his fingers curl around Minho’s. He stared at the marbles, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“-bles…” He muttered, tears running down his face.

“What?” Minho started panicking, trying to put the marbles down to comfort the smaller vampire, only to have Jisung shove the book back in his hands.

“They aren’t marbles…” He hissed, looking at the little glass beads as though they personally insulted him. “Those… those are my memories. No, keep them away!”

“Are you sure?” Minho asked, pulling the fake book away from Jisung.

“I- I don’t know…” He was shaking. “I don’t know if I want them back…”

“You’ll still be the same Jisung if you take them back or if you decide not to,” Minho said softly, putting the marbles on the desk and pulling Jisung close to his chest. He kissed the smaller vampire softly, smiling at how Jisung sighed into the kiss, instantly relaxing into Minho’s touch. “You’re going to be the same cute, lovable, kissable Jisung that we all love. That I love.”

“Hyung…” Jisung let a tear run down his cheek as he buried his face in Minho’s shoulder. Minho knew what this meant to the smaller - how important the memories were and how scared Jisung was to get them back. “Let’s just meet up with Chan hyung… I’m tired.”

“Alright love.” Minho whispered and kissed his again before telling him leave the room first. He hesitated to follow, slipping the book with the marbles into his pack.

Jisung might not want them now, but Minho knew the other would want the choice eventually.

He jogged after Jisung, grinning as the smaller vampire took his hand.

* * *

  
“So we were able to find all the evidence we needed to convince the hunters that Appa was using them, thankfully.” Chan sighed as he sat heavily on the edge of a bed. They had taken over the wing where the guards stayed. They had all fled from the compound before anyone could find and talk to them, but Chan realized Appa must have forced their loyalty so there was no reason for them to have stayed after he was killed.

Woojin and Chan shared one room, Felix and Changbin in another, Jisung and Minho in a third while Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin shared the fourth. Chan had the feeling there was something going on between the two hunters and Hyunjin, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“Were there that many who didn’t believe you?” Woojin asked, sitting behind Chan and rubbing his shoulders. The blonde groaned and closed his eyes as his bondmate hit a particularly tense muscle.

“It wasn’t that they didn’t believe me, per say,” Chris explained, leaning into Woojin’s touch. “It was more like… they didn’t want to accept that they had been lied to for so long. They didn’t want to acknowledge that they were wrong.”

“So what happens now?” Woojin worked through a knot where his neck met his shoulder, trying not to hurt the smaller vampire too much.

“I spoke with the full hunters that stayed,” Chris gasped, jumping at the spike of pain that radiated from his shoulders. “They’re going to bring in others, from yours and Minho’s recommendations, to teach classes. I learned a lot of these kids are orphans, or were born into the Vendandi and have nothing other than this, so they have nowhere else to go. We’re going to make this like a boarding school, so they can become real hunters like you.”

“I’m not a hunter anymore.” Woojin said sadly. He hadn’t been able to think about that much, seeing how he had only been turned a few days before, but now that everything was over he was coming to terms that everything was… over. Everything he worked towards, taken from him. Though now he had an eternity to learn a new trade.

An eternity with Chris was worth giving up what he loved doing.

“What if you could keep being a hunter?” Chris asked, causing Woojin to accidentally push too hard.

“Shit! I’m sorry,” He said quickly, rubbing the sore muscle gently. “I just- there’s no way I could keep being a hunter now. It goes against everything we know…”

“Things are changing,” Chris challenged with a small smile. “If we can get the attention of local government, we might be able to make some more changes - to the laws, and to society.”

“There’s no way… they haven’t changed the laws in years.” Oh how Woojin wished he could change the world. With Chris he felt like he could, but he knew he was only one person. He couldn’t really change anything… could he?

“They’re sure to have heard of the vampires that took out the largest hunting group in the world. If not already, then they will soon. They’ll come to investigate, and we can show them what really happened. All we need is their attention and ten minutes to defend our case. We could really change things Woojin,” Chris spun around, stradling Woojin and grinning up at him. “We can make laws to protect other supernaturals. We can start a new era for others like us!”

“I’m so in love with you.” Woojin breathed, staring at Chris wish wide eyes.

“I love you too, you big old bear.” Chris’ eyes turned up with how hard he smiled. Woojin wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist and pulled him on the bed. He attacked the blonde’s face with soft kisses, grinning wider and wider as the smaller vampire laughed and tried to wriggle away, but Woojin was holding him too firmly.

Finally, they settled down, both out of breath and laughing as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’m so lucky I found you.” Chris sighed, his eyes turning glassy.

“I’m even luckier that you found me,” Woojin leaned in and kissed Chris deeply, opening the other’s mouth with a gentle bite to his bottom lip. Woojin let his hands wander over Chris’ back, his long fingers trailing over the blonde’s muscular shoulders as he pricked Chris’ lip with his fangs.

Chris’ blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He thought that he would find it weird, or gross, but it made the moment even more intimate. Chris whimpered into the kiss, licking the cut on his lip with hungry eyes.

“Should we really do this with the others so close?” Woojin panted, his pants getting tighter and tighter the longer Chris stared at him like he was a four course meal.

“You really think any of them are just going to sleep?” Chris smirked, his fangs glinting as he ground his hips into Woojin’s. The brunette’s eyes rolled back and a growl rumbled in his chest. “You really, honestly thing those boys aren’t going to do anything?”

He ran his hands up Woojin’s chest, the larger vampire’s breath hitching as Chris began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Are you going to take charge?” Woojin asked, cocking one eyebrow as he grabbed Chris’ wrist, stilling his hand against the brunette’s chest, right over his still heart.

“If you want me to,” Chris teased, grinding his hips down again. “Or you could slam me down and make me scream your name until I can’t talk anymore-”

Chris was cut off by Woojin doing exactly that. The larger vampire grabbed Chris by the waist and flipped him over, sucking and nipping up the blonde’s neck, leaving a trail of slightly bleeding marks as he went. Chris gasped and laced his fingers through Woojin’s hair, holding onto him tightly.

“Make me yours.” Chris breathed softly, and who was Woojin to deny Chris anything?

* * *

  
Felix sat against Changbin’s chest, dozing off as the elder hummed a song Felix didn’t recognize. He ran his fingers through Felix’s soft hair, marveling still at how such a perfect person chose him, after all the death and destruction he caused.

“What are you thinking about hyung?” Felix asked softly, noticing how Changbin was humming slower and his fingers were hesitating in his hair.

“You.” He answered honestly. He was. He was always thinking of Felix.

“What about me?” The boy giggled, turning his head to place a soft kiss to Changbin’s chin.

“I was thinking about a lot of things about you,” Changbin smiled and kissed his nose. “About how handsome you are and how lucky I am.”

“Hyung… I never asked you, but I’ve always been curious,” Felix sounded hesitant. He only continued when his mate nudged his cheek with his nose to get him to continue. “Why…. why did you take me with you, all those years ago? When you found me in the forest? Why did you decide to turn me?”

Changbin was stunned. He figured Felix would ask someday, but as the years passed he figured the younger vampire didn’t care. He cleared his throat, his hands continuing to brush through Felix’s hair.

“When I first saw you, I was mad,” Changbin said softly. “Chan hyung promised me I would be able to live where there weren’t any humans, and I hadn’t even seen one in the years I was there. Then you came along. When you were talking, I could hear something in your voice that made me… curious. Humans had only ever screamed when they saw me… I was a monster to them, so seeing a human so- so frail and small, talking to me like an equal? It was confusing. Chan hyung, Hyunjin and Jisung helped me try to help you, but you kept throwing up, and your fever kept getting worse. You woke up, talking about how you weren’t afraid of death, and that confused me ever more. All I knew was how weak humans were, how afraid of death they were, but here was this dying boy in my bed who didn’t seem phased by death’s presence. I had never met anyone like you, and when you looked at me with those big eyes of yours - so warm despite how much pain you were in… I had never wanted to protect someone before I met you.”

“I’m glad I went to find you,” Felix whispered, resting his cheek against Changbin’s shoulder and looking up at the other. “Is it okay if I ask another question?”

“You can ask anything you want.” Changbin kissed him, after over seventy years still feeling sparks when the younger’s lips were pressed against his.

“Who were you before Chan hyung found you?” His voice dropped even lower, and Changbin felt his body freeze. He knew this was coming, but it didn’t make it any less painful to know his lovely, innocent Felix saw him become a monster. It didn’t make it any less painful to have witness his amazing, beautiful Felix with blood dripping down his face and fangs engorged and eyes glowing red, just like his used to.

“I was turned a long time ago,” Changbin started, his voice low and unsteady. “I had been drugged and sacrificed by my village to protect them from the demons that controlled the mountains surrounding us. I don’t remember much, but the next thing I knew I was still alive, but without a heartbeat. I was furious that my own family turned against me, but I didn’t do anything about it. Then they attacked us. They finally got tired of sacrificing people, so they invaded the caves we were living in. I managed to hide, but they killed everyone else in the makeshift coven. I had only been turned maybe a year at this point, so I wasn’t particularly attached to anyone, but it still broke me. The humans left, carrying my sire’s head on a wooden pole. They paraded her head around, mocking her and celebrating… I lost it. I slaughtered the whole village, just like they slaughtered the family I managed to find.”

“Hyung…” Felix’s eyes were wide with fear, but not from Changbin. He was afraid for Changbin, the elder vampire realized. His chest warmed some as he continued his story.

“When I realized what I had done, I waited for the guilt and horror and shame but they never came. I felt… powerful. I felt more alive then even when I was human. I was… unstoppable, and I was still angry. I went to the next village over, killing anyone who got in my way. I lost who I was. All I knew was blood and death and fear. I forgot what humanity was for several years… I was the monster they had nightmares of. The monster they hid from. For years I swept the area, making sure there wasn’t a single human who wasn’t afraid of me… then I was caught… I had let my guard down, hadn’t bothered feeding as often. They shackled me in a cave in the mountains and left me to rot. If Chan hyung hadn’t found me, I’d probably still be there, or maybe someone would have stumbled upon me and put me out of my misery.”

“I’m glad hyung found you.” Felix whispered, hiding his face - and his damp cheeks - in Changbin’s shirt.

“I was mad at him, at first,” Changbin continued, running his hand up and down Felix’s back in the way he knew the younger vampire liked so much. “I thought he was mocking me, or taking pity on me. I followed him back to the cottage because I was curious. Who was this smiling asshole who waltzed into the cave, set me free and offered me a new life. I knew he knew who I was, and he still helped me… At first it was just the two of us. Then we found Hyunjin and then Jisung, then you.”

“It must have been lonely.” Felix muttered softly.

“Yeah, but I deserved it,” Changbin kissed the younger’s forehead again. “I did a lot of bad things.”

“But you’re not a bad person,” Felix gripped the front of his shirt tightly. “I- I think I understand why you did it… during the fight, after I drank from that vampire… I felt amazing- like I could take on the world… I don’t blame you, especially since you were scared and alone-”

“Neither of us will ever have to feel that way again,” Changbin cut him off, feeling sick to his stomach knowing Felix could relate to the part of his past that he tried so hard to forget. “Come on sunshine, let’s get some sleep.”

“I want kisses.” Felix countered, letting Changbin pull them both down on the bed. Changbin was exhausted, but who was he to say no to such a perfect request? He pulled Felix closer to him and kissed him softly, letting all his love pour into the kiss. Felix was the one to deepen it, nipping at Changbin’s lip, and the older vampire gladly let the freckled boy take control for the evening.

* * *

  
“You look exhausted,” Minho commented when Jisung came out of the shower. “Come lie down.”

“You don’t look much better.” Jisung said with a faint smirk, curling up on the bed just as Minho told him too.

“I mean, this is my first full day of being a vampire,” Minho snarked playfully. “It’s been a weird couple of hours, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Jisung sat up quickly, frowning at his mate. “Are you okay? Did you get enough blood bags from the nurse lady? Should I get Chan hyung-?”

“I’m perfect as long as you’re here,” Minho cut him off, pulling the smaller vampire into a close embrace. “As long as you’re here, I’ll always be okay.”

“I’m- I’m so sorry hyung…” Jisung whispered, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. “This is all my fault. If I had gotten to Appa sooner, I could have stopped all of this but I was too late and you almost died because of me… I had to- to kill you to save you… God, I felt your h-heart stop while I was holding you-”

“Jisung, look at me,” Minho stopped Jisung before the smaller vampire could freak out anymore. He kissed the corner of Jisung’s mouth quickly before pulling back and taking his hands. “You saved me. I would have died without you, and now I get to kiss you whenever I want, for eternity - if you want me to.”

“I do.” Jisung kissed the underside of Minho’s jaw, savoring how safe he felt in Minho’s arms.

“You did all you could do, and I’m honestly glad I was the one who got hurt. I don’t know what I would have done with myself if anything happened to you. Before I met you, I was more than willing to throw my life away. Woojin hyung was the only person I really had any ties to, and we both knew what was bound to happen. When I met you… I realized being alone forever is- is a painful way to live… In a way, you saved my life twice.”

“I can’t believe we’ve only known each other a little while and I’m already ready to risk my life for you,” Jisung chuckled softly. “I love you hyung.”

“I love you too Kitten.” Minho hummed, capturing Jisung’s mouth hungrily. The smaller vampire responded instantly, all but mewling into the kiss as Minho’s hands dipped under the hem of his shirt.

“Ah-” Jisung gasped as Minho’s fangs scraped the skin of his chest though his shirt.

“Remember what I said, back in my apartment?” Minho asked, breaking Jisung’s skin and lapping at the single bead of blood that surfaced. Jisung shuttered, his mind instantly clouded but nodded regardless. He had been thinking about what Minho had said more often than he’d like to admit. “I guess I can’t make you blush anymore, but if you want to try the first part...you’d be so beautiful, bouncing on my cock like the good boy you are-”

Jisung didn’t let him finish. He crashed their lips together, grinding down on Minho’s lap. The larger vampire grinned as he took hold of Jisung’s slim waist and began marking him in earnest.

* * *

  
“I think… I think I want to go to cosmetology school.” Hyunjin said, staring up at the ceiling. Jeongin was still in the shower, but Seungmin was sitting on the bed where the vampire was laying down.

“You should do it hyung,” Seungmin said with a smile. “You’re amazing with makeup, and I think you’d have a lot of fun learning about hair and stuff.”

“But there are so many people…” Hyunjin felt his stomach drop. He hated that he was still afraid of humans. He was fine with Seungmin and Jeongin, and he had been fine with Woojin and Minho before they had been turned, but facing an entire school of strangers? Hyunjin’s breathing began to pick up at the very thought.

“Hyung? Can you sit up?” Seungmin said softly, helping Hyunjin up. The vampire was breathing quickly, his chest feeling as though someone was sitting on him. “You’re okay hyung, breathe with me.”

Seungmin made a show of inhaling and exhaling, making sure Hyunjin was following along. By the time the vampire was calm enough to breathe on his own, Jeongin had finished his shower and was sitting on Hyunjin’s other side.

“What’s wrong hyung?” the younger hunter asked, taking Hyunjin’s hand carefully.

“I- I can’t do it,” Hyunjin gasped, tears threatening to fall. “I can’t do it. There are too many people I can’t-”

“It’s okay hyung,” Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling the vampire into his chest. “You’re safe here. It’s just me and Innie. You’re okay.”

“I don’t want to be scared anymore…” Hyungjin whimpered as he buried his face in Seungmin’s shirt. The human hummed and rubbed Hyunjin’s back comfortingly.

“You’re doing so good though,” Seungmin whispered, placing a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “You’re around us, right? That’s a huge step. Would you have been able to be our friend ten years ago?”

“Probably not…” Hyunjin muttered, hiding his face.

“Exactly. You’ve come so far hyung, and we’re so proud of you.”

“You’re proud of me?” the vampire finally lifted his head, showing the two hunters the redness of his eyes.

“So proud hyung,” Jeongin grinned as he took both of Hyunjin’s hands in his. “We’re so proud of you, and we know you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“What if we went with you?” Seungmin offered, shocking Hyunjin.

“You’d- you’d do that?” His voice shook dangerously.

“I mean, I don’t really have any schooling outside of hunting,” Seungmin said softly. “And I wouldn’t mind learning something like makeup. It sounds like fun, actually. I really liked watching you, and maybe you could help me too.”

“Do you think you could do it if Seungmin hyung went with you?” Jeongin asked gently.

“Maybe…” Hyunjin sniffled, smiling slightly.

“You’re so brave,” Seungmin felt bold and pressed a kiss to the corner of the vampire’s mouth. He had been so scandalized when Woojin had said he was in love with a vampire, but now the boy thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. “You’re going to do amazing things hyung, I just know it.”

“Thank you.” Hyunjin let himself cry - let Seungmin and Jeongin hold him and whisper comforts as he tried to calm down. By the time his sobs finally stopped, Hyunjin was fast asleep. Seungmin smiled softly at the sleeping vampire and adjusted him so he and Jeongin could both hold him.

“Goodnight hyung.” Seungmin whispered, kissing Hyunjin’s forehead softly.

“Goodnight hyungs.” Jeongin chimed in sleepily before passing out himself. Seungmin smiled at the two in his arms, his heart content, before letting himself rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally i can write a chapter in a single sitting, but this one took me a while. I don't know what's wrong I've been crying more than usual and I ca;t help but wondr if anyone would really miss me if i left... anyway it's literally 4:30 in the afternoon and I had an entire bottle of wine for my meal of the day ebcause i'm sad lmao
> 
> the last chapter is going to be a fast forwrd to see how everyone is doing, so itll be soft and cute but I don't know when it'll be out? Please be patient with me :(


	13. Chapter 13

“Hyng, when does your exam start?” Seungmin asked, slipping his plate into the sink. Hyunjin finished the last of his bloodbag before responding.

“Ten, but they want us to get there at least half an hour early.” He said easily, making sure to pack his study material in his backpack.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Seungmin offered, looking a little worried.

“Thanks for offering, but I think I’m good,” Hyunjin grinned brightly as he went over to the human. He kissed Seungmin gently, absolutely enthralled by how the boy’s cheeks still heated up when the vampire showed him affection. “I haven’t really been nervous to go out since we did that course together last year.”

“And I’m so proud of hyung.” Seungmin smiled, his eyes turning up as he kissed the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. He really was. When he and the vampire had first started going to the cosmetology course, Hyunjin could barely breathe without wanting to cry. Having Seungmin by his side comforted him enough that after a few sessions, he was able to participate in class and talk to their peers.

In the end, Hyunjin completed the course with one of the highest grades the professor had ever given out and a new ability to be around humans. Hyunjin instantly enrolled in classes at the local community college, craving interaction and knowledge after being so afraid for so long. It had been almost two full years since the Vendandi, and Hyunjin felt more alive than he had since he was turned.

“We’re still on for Chan hyung’s tonight, right?” Jeongin came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. While they were all taking classes at the same school, the youngest had to take mostly night classes to get the courses he really wanted, so he was rarely up in the morning.

“Yeah, it’s getting close to Minnie’s birthday,” Hyunjin said, kissing Seungmin’s cheeks again. “Plus, Changbin hyung and Felix are planning on coming.”

“I figured they would come back soon,” Jeongin smiled softly as he went over to the other two. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist as the vampire kissed the top of his head. In the past two years, the youngest grew a good foot, and Hyunjin had to stand on his toes to reach the top of his head. “I’ve missed them.”

“Yeah, but they had a reason to be gone for the last two years,” Hyunjin said softly. “I hope they managed to work things out.”

“Hey hyung,” Seungmin asked quietly. Hyunjin hummed and turned to look at him, still hugging Jeongin. “Do you think Chan hyung will let us…”

“Let you change?” Hyunjin finished with a faint smile. “He hasn’t mentioned it since you brought it up last time, but I think he’d be okay with it. After all, you’re part of his family, and he’s too soft to let you grow up without him.”

“Why hasn’t he let us turn yet then?” Jeongin pouted,

“Because he wanted you to experience as much life as possible,” Hyunjin hummed, kissing Jeognin’s cheek. “But since you’re almost twenty one, I’m sure he’ll cave soon.”

“I hope so,” Seungmin muttered. “We’re already technically older than everyone except Woojin hyung and Chan hyung. We’re the same age as them. I don’t want to be older and still be treated like the youngest.”

“I mean, if you really want to think about it, I’m almost ninety years older than you so you’re still a baby.” Hyunjin giggled a little as Jeongin pouted even more. He couldn’t help himself. He kissed the younger on the lips, unable to resist it when Jeongin was pouting so cutely like that.

“I just… what if something happens to us before we turn?” Seungmin whispered, the mood dropping dramatically.

“You’re not a hunter anymore,” Hyunjin tried to sound as reassuring as possible, to not let them know that was exactly what the vampire was scared of. “And thanks to Chan hyung there are protective laws in place for us. You’re safer now than ever before.”

“But that doesn’t stop freak accidents,” Seungmin pushed, looking distressed. “Drunk drivers, muggings, car accidents. Hell, I could be shot on my way home from class because I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don’t want to lose you guys, and I’m scared the longer we put this off, the higher the chances of something happening.”

“Don’t worry Minnie, everything will work out.” Hyunjin felt his silent heart break a the fear in the boy’s voice. It wasn’t as though his fears were alone though - the vampire was afraid of the exact same thing. It took all his will power not to cover Seungmin and Jeongin in bubble wrap before letting them leave the apartment every day.

But it was going to be fine. As soon as they turned, the nine of them were going to move into a house together. Chan and Woojin have been looking, and they’ve all been saving what they could.

“Are you sure you don’t want one us to go with you hyung? For moral support?” Jeongin asked, his nose bumping Hyunjin’s cheek as he spoke.

“I’m sure, but would you want to get lunch together when I’m done?” He asked, finally pulling away from the younger’s embrace. “Chan hyung isn’t expecting everyone until five.”

“Lunch sounds great,” Seungmin smiled, handing Hyunjin a cookie wrapped in plasticwrap to avoid crumbs. “Meet you back here after your exam?”

“Yup! I’m still jealous that you guys are all finished and I still have one more test.” The vampire pouted, causing the humans to coo.

“You had a heavier course load,” Seungmin reasoned as he kissed Hyunjin gently. “We finished early because we didn’t have as many exams.”

“Dumb…”

“But you’re getting your degree sooner.”

“I guess…”

“Hey, you gotta go before you’re late,” Seungmin laughed and nudged Hyunjin towards the door. “I’ll see you soon hyung.”

“See you soon love,” He kissed Seungmin before turning to Jeongin, who was waiting patiently for his goodbye. “Have a good day pumpkin.”

“Good luck hyung!” Jeongin grinned and kissed Hyunjin before letting the vampire leave the apartment.

“Now, what should we bring to the party?” Seungmin asked, turning to their fridge.

“A pasta salad,” Jeongin said instantly. “It’ll piss Minho hyung off to no end and also I love pasta salads.”

“Why would it piss him off?” Seungmin asked, already pulling out the pot to boil some water.

“Oh right, you weren’t there for that rant,” the younger laughed. “He always goes above and beyond when it comes to food for parties and stuff and he thinks that pasta salads are a cop out, so if we show up with a pasta salad he’ll flip his lid.”

“We can bring a dessert too,” Seungmin giggled, making a list of the things they needed to get. “Come on, we have time to run to the store before Hyunjin hyung comes back.”

* * *

  
“How much longer…” Minho whined as he stared at the food. He threw himself into cooking for that evening’s party, making three main dishes and two sides, only to remember that he couldn’t eat human food yet.

Remembered, of course, only after he tasted the chicken and ended up bent over the toilet as he threw up his entire stomach contents. Jisung found him and rubbed his back, murmuring comforts until the new vampire’s heavings slowed.

“You should be good, I don’t know why you can’t handle human food yet…” Jisung trailed off with a frown. Normally it took between a year to a year and a half for a vampire’s stomach to adjust to eating solid food again, but it had been two and Minho was still unable to even taste human foods.

“I’m cursed to never eat food again.” Minho wailed dramatically, his voice hoarse.

“You’re being a baby,” Jisung teased lightly. “Maybe Chan hyung will know something.”

“I just wanna eat again…” Minho whimpered pathetically, eyeing the dishes as if begging would allow him to enjoy them.

“I know baby, but you’ll get there one day.” Jisung smiled at his bondmate, finding himself in love even with Minho’s dramatics.

“Maybe if I-” Minho whispered, reaching out towards a green bean. Jisung was tempted to let him - let Minho learn his lesson on his own - but he remembered how sad the larger vampire looked throwing up and he took pity.

“Nope, not until after we talk to Chan hyung.” He said, redirecting Minho’s hand to hold his own.

“But Sunggie…” Minho said, letting the smaller vampire’s name drag out much longer than needed.

“I’m sorry baby but I don’t want to see you throw up anymore,” He kissed Minho’s pout. “It hurts me as much as it hurts you…” He trailed off, looking confused for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, leaning over to kiss Jisung’s cheek.

“I just, felt like I almost remembered something.” Jisung shook his head, as if to clear his mind with the physical movement.

Minho was silent. It had been two years, but he still hadn’t told Jisung that he had taken the marbles with him. They were locked in their storage unit, under their apartment building, along with Minho’s bike, an old dresser and some boxes of decorations and things they didn’t need to keep in their apartment - it was small enough as it was, one room, one bathroom and a kitchen took up most of the space. In the two years, Jisung never seemed to notice their presence, so either the special hunting jacket that had been charmed to conceal that Minho had wrapped it in had been working, or Jisung was better at hiding it than the once hunter thought he was capable of.

“Jisung, do you- do you ever regret not taking your memories back?” He asked quietly. Jisung instantly knew Minho was being serious. Minho almost never called him by his full name - it was always Sunggie or baby or kitten.

“Sometimes, but I’m happy with things as they are now.” He answered, eyeing his partner. Minho closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“And what if I said… you could still get them? Would you want them?” If he had a heartbeat, it would have been loud in his ears. Jisung’s silence seemed to stretch for an eternity before the smaller vampire finally spoke up.

“They’re in the storage unit.” He said softly. Minho looked up so quickly he felt his neck crack. He stared at Jisung in horror as the smaller vampire smiled softly.

“I-”

“I found them about a month ago, when I was looking for that awful table cozy Chan hyung crocheted for us,” Jisung laughed easily, his his fists were tight at his side. “I- I was a little shocked to see them, but whatever you wrapped them in did a good job hiding them… I didn’t even know they were there-”

“Jisung, I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Jisung smiled and laughed a little , his fists loosening to take Minho’s hands in his. “I’m not mad. I’m actually… grateful. I didn’t want them when we found them, and I don’t think I really want them now. But one day I might, and you gave me the option to have them back someday.”

“I just… I knew how much finding them meant to you, and you left them so easily,” Minho felt the need to defend himself even though Jisung wasn’t upset. “And… and I didn’t want you to regret not taking them-”

“I love you.” Jisung cut him off, whispering against his lips. Minho let the smaller vampire kiss him deeply. His tongue darted out, tasting Minho’s lips as if he was starving and Minho was a feast.

Minho groaned when he felt Jisung’s fang prick his lower lip. Not enough to hurt, but enough to draw a single drop of blood that the smaller boy lapped up happily. Jisung growled, the sound vibrating deep from his chest as he gripped Minho’s hips harshly. The larger vampire knew it would bruise, but it would heal before they even left for Chan’s.

“Think we have time?” Jisung kissed down Minho’s neck, letting his fangs catch on his partner’s tanned skin, letting trickles of crimson drip just to lick them up with his wet tongue. Minho shuttered at the feeling, any thought other than Jisung was gone from his mind.

“They can wait.” He ground out, grinding his hips forward. Jisung jerked at the friction, accidentally biting deeper into Minho’s neck. Minho whimpered, the pain going straight to his cock as Jisung quickly lapped up the blood.

“Bedroom,” Jisung growled, ripping Minho’s shirt and destroying the fabric. “Now.”

Minho grinned and kissed Jisung hard before sprinting to the bedroom, Jisung close behind him.

* * *

 

“I’m going to miss the quiet,” Felix murmured, staring up at the trees. His head was resting on Changbin’s lap, the older vampire running his fingers through the boy’s hair gently. “Though I’ve missed being around the others.”

“It’ll be nice to get back,” Changbin hummed, his voice soft like the birds surrounding them. They had grown used to the calm sounds of nature, the last two years having flown by in the blink of an eye. “It’s not the same without everyone making a mess.”

After they left the compound, Felix and Changbin had stayed around for a few weeks, but as soon as they were sure the others were settling in, they left.

They needed to get away. Felix was… confused to say the least. Confused about himself, and the feelings he had about his bloodlust. It scared him how easily he had lost control, and it worried him that he might lose control again. Changbin was the one to suggest going into the woods. The elder knew Chan’s cottage was still mostly in one piece, and remembered how much the forest helped him with his own inner turmoil. Within a few days, they had the small hut back to the way it had been before they left.

“Do you think anything has changed?” Felix asked, watching a squirrel gnaw through an acorn.

“I think Chan hyung would have told us if anything big happened,” Changbin assured him. He continued to card his fingers through Felix’s hair, causing the vampire in his lap to hum, like a cat purring. “And he’s been pretty good with keeping us informed.”

The blonde vampire had stopped by at least once a week, to chat and catch up and share a meal. Sometimes he wasn’t able to come, and sometimes he came a few times. It was nice, having a little contact with the outside world, but it was also nice to have the peace and quiet of the forest.

“I think I’m going to miss this.” Felix sighed, turning and resting his cheek against Changbin’s thigh.

“The forest?”

“This - being together like this. I miss the others, but being able to spend so much time alone with you has been… amazing. I’m going to miss having our one on one time.”

“We can always come back,” Changbin said softly, smiling. He felt the same way, but it made him feel better knowing the younger vampire felt the similarly. “And it’s not like we’re going to be seperated. Chan hyung’s been looking for a house with the right amount of rooms where we can live together. You and me, Jisung and Minho, Chan hyung and Woojin. I think they’re saving the master bedroom for Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin.”

“Speaking of the boys,” Felix said, twisting to look up at Changbin. “Are they really going to turn?”

“I hope so,” Changbin leaned down and kissed Felix’s lips gently. “Then we can be a family forever.”

“That sounds nice.” Felix hummed, closing his eyes and letting the soft light filtering through the leaves hit his face. Despite their natural dislike of the sun, Felix had been spending as much time in the sun as he could handle, and his freckles were darker than ever. Changbin loved staring at them, as if he was stargazing.

“You know, we don’t have to move back in immediately,” Changbin spoke after a few more moments of silence. Felix opened his eyes and looked up at the older vampire. “After the party, we can come back here for a little longer. It’ll be a little while before they get the house settled, and even though Chan hyung offered to let us stay in their guest room, we don’t have to leave just yet.”

“I think I’d like to come back here, just for a little bit,” Felix hummed after a second of thinking. “It was nice of them to offer, but it would be a lot to instantly move back in after so much time just the two of us.”

“That’s what I was thinking, but I didn’t want to say anything,” Changbin chuckled and kissed Felix again. “Come on, we have a few more hours and hyun asked us to bring something.”

“What are we bringing?” Felix asked as he stood, his body protesting the sudden movement.

“I figured we could do bread or something,” the elder vampire shrugged. “Or we could take a nap and buy something when we get into town.”

“A nap sounds nice.” Felix yawned, hugging Changbin and letting his chin rest on the older vampire’s shoulder. Changbin smiled and picked Felix up, carrying him back to the cottage.

* * *

  
“Is there anything else we need?” Woojin called to Chris, who was in the kitchen.

“Minho is bringing most of the food,” Chris said, looking at what he had. “Changbin said he would bring bread or something. I think Hyunjin is bringing dessert? I think we’re good though. We stocked up on drinks - soda, blood, alcohol… yeah I think we’re good.”

“You sure?” Woojin asked, moving to stand behind Chris and wrapping his arms around the smaller vampire. “We’re not going to have to do a last minute store run again?”

“It only happened once…” Chris muttered, leaning into Woojin’s chest.

“Speaking of last minute, did you finish that speech for this weekend?” Woojin kissed Chris’ neck. The blonde hummed happily, always happy when Woojin was near him.

“Yeah, I’m just as surprised.” Chris chuckled. He was to give a speech in front of some very important people about the rights of supernaturals. He had been giving speeches and interviews left and right, advocating for change in the laws towards vampires and other creatures living among humans. He had gotten a decent amount of hate for the first year, but when he branched off and allowed others to help preach change, the heat was removed from Chris and let the blonde his life a little freer.

“Hmm my man is changing the world.” Woojin hummed and kissed Chris, turning the blonde’s head to meet his lips.

“I’m just doing what needs to be done.” If Chris could blush, he would be. “I just want things to be safe for us.”

“You’re amazing.” Woojin kissed him again, smiling into the kiss. He was so, so lucky. How could he have gotten lucky enough to be able to hold Chris - to kiss Chris and make Chris smile.

“You’re doing it again.” Chris laughed, tugging out of Woojin’s arms.

“What?”

“Staring.”

“Well you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Woojin said, his words dripping with sincerity.

“S-stop…” Chris said, pushing away but grinning. He could feel the blood he had fed on earlier heating his ears the slightest bit. It was almost all converted, so there was almost nothing left to color his face, but it was enough to feel warm.

“You’re so gorgeous I need to pinch myself to make sure I’m no dreaming,” Woojin moved close again, kissing Chris’ neck. “You’re so handsome that I need to make sure no one else steals you away from me. You’re so pretty that I just want to mark you up and make you even prettier-”

“Woojin!” Chris says, laughing as he pushed his bondmate away. “We have to get ready for everyone to come over!”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot about that.” Woojin nuzzled Chris’ cheek.

“Almost forgot? We’ve been planning this for weeks,” Chris couldn’t help but smile. “And they’re going to be here soon.”

“How soon is soon?” Woojin kissed his shoulder.

“Like… an hour?” Chris’ voice went up at the end as the brunette nibbled at his collarbone.

“Hmm not enough time to do anything…” Woojin sighed sadly, moving away from Chris, who whined and pouted.

“You’re an asshole.” Chris frowned as he fluttered around the kitchen.

“But I’m your asshole,” Woojin grinned and flopped down on the couch. “Come sit with me. Everything is perfect and I want to cuddle.”

“Cuddle Bear.” Chris teased, the cat in question rubbing against his ankles.

“Bear doesn’t love me anymore now that he has you.” Woojin let his head fall back on the couch, watching Chris upside down.

“Good.” he grinned, his fangs flashing slightly.

“Ouch…” Woojin placed a hand over his still heart. Chris chuckled and picked up Bear before going to sit down next to the brunette. Woojin instantly pulls Chris under his arm and let Bear settled on their entwined laps.

“Because I couldn’t handle anyone loving you more than I love you.” Chris whispered and kissed Woojin’s jawline. The brunette paused, took a deep breath and turned his head fully to kiss Chris carefully. They broke apart, watching the last half of whatever random movie wa playing on TV while Bear napped peacefully.

The sound of knocking made Bear jump up, and Chris sighed again before standing up. He already missed how comfortable Woojin’s arms were.

* * *

  
“I’m fuckin exhausted…” Jisung threw himself onto the couch. Minho flopped down next to him, instantly cuddling with his boyfriend and closing his eyes.

They had been working all day. They had finally gotten their house, and spent hours moving everyone in. Jeongin and Seungmin tried their best to help, but the older vampires - Woojin and Minho included - barely let the newly turned boys do anything.

“We still have so much to do.” Felix groaned, looking at the huge pile of various cardboard boxes and furniture pieces that were still stacked in the living room.

“We got most of the rooms set up, which is what counts,” Chan grinned, his shirt damp from sweat. “As long as the beds and sheets are ready, we can stop for the day and keep going when we wake up.”

“I wanna take a shower… where are the bathroom boxes?” Hyunjin fussed, eyeing the pile of boxes with disdain.

“Um… over there?” Woojin looked over, answering in a tone that told everyone that the brunette had no idea what he was talking about.

“This house is a nightmare.” Hyunjin groaned, falling into Seungmin’s waiting arms.

“You’re just being dramatic.” Seungmin laughed, his new fangs catching the light.

“You’re so cute.” The vampire in his arms grinned up at him.

“Get a room.” Changbin teased, throwing a wad of newspapers at them.

“Why don’t we organize the boxes by room and then we can turn in for the day?” Chris suggested. It was already almost noon, and they had finally gotten back on a more normal schedule so staying up that late was taking a toll on all nine of them.

“I wanna go to bed now…” Jisung groaned louder..

“You can go up now if you want kitten,” Minho kissed his forehead. “I’ll join you when we’re done.”

“Come with me…” the smaller vampire held onto his partner tighter.

“I’ll be right up, I promise.” Minho chuckled as Jisung whined even louder.

“You take Jisung to bed,” Chan chuckled at the sight. No matter how hard they worked that day, Chan’s chest had been warm the entire time. “We can handle this.”

“You sure?” Minho asked, already, loading Jisung onto his back.

“He’s exhausted, and we all know how cranky he gets.” Chan laughed, gesturing for Minho to go.

“See you in the morning.” Minho smiled, his head fogging up with exhaustion. They went upstairs, to their new room.

“Do we really have to sort the boxes right now?” Felix asked, leaning up against Changbin.

“You guys can go to bed too,” Chan chuckled again, feeling happier than he had in a long time having everyone together - and that was saying something because he had lived with his soulmate the last two years. “We can finish up tomorrow.”

“Ah, thanks hyung! See you in the morning!” Felix perked up and dragged Changbin upstairs.

“You’re going to stay up and organize the boxes, aren’t you?” Jeongin smirked at Chan, who at least had the dignity to look mildly ashamed.

“I just want things to be easier for tomorrow.” He answered, not looking the youngest in the eye.

“Hyung, go to bed,” Seungmin nudged Woojin to go to his boyfriend. “We can work together in the morning. You look like you’re about to drop.”

“Come on love, we’ve done enough for today.” Woojin tugged Chan into his arms.

“But-”

“Bedtime.” Woojin silenced the blonde with a kiss. Chan melted into the kiss, his skin tingling from Woojin.

“Alright…” He muttered, letting Woojin tug him away from the looming pile of boxes.

“Come on, we should get to bed too,” Seungmin said to Hyunjin and Jeongin. “Tomorrow is going to be just as long.”

“We should set up as much as possible tomorrow,” Jeongin yawned. “I know Chan hyung wants a dog, and the shelter closes at eight. We should all go over and see who’s there for adoption as soon as possible.”

“Chan hyung is adorable.” Seungmin laughed, scooping Bear up as they walked up the stairs.

“You’re more adorable.” Hyunjin kissed Seungmin’s cheek, then kissed Bear’s nose.

“I think I’m more adorable.” Jeongin said, pushing past the two of them and going into their new room. It was still bare, with boxes and papers all over the place. The only thing in the room was the bed, which was already made with fresh sheets and blankets. They collapsed on the bed together, sighing at how soft the mattress seemed after working so hard for so long. Hyunjin let Jeongin bury into his chest as Seungmin pulled Hyunjin onto his own.

They instantly fell asleep, their soft breathing filling the room.

* * *

  
“Seungmin! Can you get the door?” Chan called as Stacy, their rescued mutt, barked loudly. The blonde grabbed her collar, but she still tugged.

“Stay! ShushI It’s just the delivery guy!” Minho called to the dog, who instantly lost interest in the door and rushed to his side for affection.

“I still can’t believe you shortened her name to Stay,” Chan shook his head and smiled at the dog, who had flopped on her back and was begging for belly rubs. “Stacy is literally a two syllable name.”

“I think it’s cute,” Minho said with a shrug. “Besides, she answers to it.”

“I-” Chan was about to say something when Seungmin came back in, struggling with the bags of food. The blonde rushed over and helped him carry everything to the kitchen, dropping the brown bags onto the counter.

“Do you think-?” Minho eyed the food with a blank look on his face.

“You’ve been doing well with little bits you’ve been eating,” Chan smiled warmly at the ex hunter, who frowned. In the month and a half that they had been living together, Chan had been helping Minho overcome his inability to eat human foods. At first even the smallest bite made him ill, but as time went on Minho was able to eat up to half a bowl before feeling sick to his stomach.

“Fuck yeah.” Minho grinned, his eyes glittering as Chan laid out the food.

“Dinner!” Chan called loudly. Instantly, the house came to life again. Felix and Jisung came scrambling in from the backyard. They were working on a garden, mostly so Felix could use his green thumb, but also because the supermarket had raised the price of tomatoes and Chan was pissed.

Seungmin and Jeongin had just gotten home from class, so they raced to the kitchen instantly. They were always starving when they first came back, and much to Minho’s annoyance, the two easily adapted to human foods again after turning.

Woojin casually strolled in, easily helping Chan plate up the food. The two worked together like they were the same person, never bumping into each other or having to ask the other to do something - they did it without any words being spoken.

Hyunjin came in last, carrying Bear in his arms. The cat jumped from his arms, going to the space on the counter that they cleared for his food bowl after they got Stay, who instantly tried to empty his bowl as if she was starving. Stay went over to her own bowl, inhaling the wet dog food quickly.

“Dig in everybody.” Chan said loudly, the others cheering and beginning their meal. Chan watched them eat with a smile, his own plate forgotten.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Woojin asked softly, so no one would notice their conversation.

“Oh, yeah,” Chan nodded and picked up his chopsticks. “I just… I guess i got distracted.”

“Something wrong?”

“The opposite actually,” Chan took a bite. “I’m… so unbelievably happy. I can’t believe that we’re all together like this. That we’re finally… okay.”

“We’re okay,” Woojin said, placing one hand on Chan’s waist as he ate with the other. “You don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I’m always going to worry.”

“I know, but I’m always going to be here to remind you it’s okay.”

“I love you.” Chan rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder, watching the others mess around. Felix thought he was being sly as he tried to feed Stay human food despite Chan’s warnings not to give her scraps. Hyunjin was feeding Seungmin and Jeongin. Changbin was stealing from Minho’s bowl and slipping the stolen goods into Felix’s bowl. Jisung was shoveling the food into his mouth and Minho was watching him with stars in his eyes.

“I love you more,” Woojin kissed his neck lightly. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> I'm... feeling all sorts of ways. It was nice to finally write this out. I've been wanting to do this soft chapter forever, and when my depression hit I didn't want to write because I wanted to be able to enjoy it. Thankfully now, it seems things are starting to look up! 
> 
> I'm sorry if I worried anyone with my last author's note. I guess part of me assumes no one really reads them, so when everyone commented I felt kinda bad. I didn't mean to worry anyone haha I just... wonder sometimes? It's fine though! I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!
> 
> It's emotional to see this fic end. As you know, if you made it this far, I adore vampires so I had a lot of fun writing this one! My next fic is going to be a Day6 sugar daddy fic, because I can't stay away from my boi Jae for too long XD 
> 
> Thank you everyone who followed and supported this story! it means the world to be that you support me and my writing. Honestly, writing is one of the few things i love doing, and one of the few things I'm confident in. I hope one day to even make a career out of it, if possible, so please support me when that happens too!

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a VAMPIRE AU?  
> It's more likely than you think! This shouldn't be a surprise anyone who knows me knows how much I love vampires and monsters and the supernatural XD 
> 
> I've been excited to write this one for a while cuz I feel like the plot is going to be intense and exciting!


End file.
